Forget Me Not
by flymetothemoon77
Summary: A series of murders have been commited all in the name of Fowl. The killer has never been found to exist, until it finds obsession with an escaped victim. Can Artemis stop the murders before it's too late? Or will he fall victim as well? (takes place after The Time Paradox)
1. Prologue

The little girl's heart pounded as she ran. Despite the frigid air, sweat rolled down her forehead. A briny wet taste filled her mouth. Blood dripped from her swollen lip. She dare not look behind her or even call out for help; if she did he would find her.

"Ow." She attempted silence to no avail. Her little legs were not made for this kind of strenuous exercise. The thought of lying down in the fluffy snow seemed so tempting. The child could fall asleep under the snow and rest, just for a few moments. It would be absolute bliss. The more she thought about it, anywhere was safer than where she had been. She used as much reasoning as possible to rest.

She fell onto her knees and took handfuls of the snow to wash out her mouth. It was then, that the realization hit her. She was alone and freezing. The little girl wrapped her arms around torso and violently shook. She could not tell if it was from the bitter cold or the all too recent memory.

She had seen what he had done to her sister, that monster. Well, to be honest she had not seen anything. She had, however, heard everything take place in her older sister's room. He had talked to her sister, told her that she needed to come with him. She listened, that was the one thing that the little girl could not understand. Her sister was babysitting her; she was the protector, but she had not fought this creature. She just went with him as if she were under a spell.

The mysterious man had opened the door, and unknowingly hit the little girl on the mouth. She was disoriented, but had seen the row of pointed teeth. There was no way on Earth that he was human. She must have startled him as well, for as she ran out the door she did not see him follow. He yelled after her, but she dared not to look back. Now she was in the middle of nowhere; this was quite the downside to living in the country. There were few houses that she could run too.

"Don't weep, child." Her head perked up right away at the sound of the voice. Tears, now more than ever, began to fall from her eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Come now, darling." The voice was so sweet and pure that the child started to forget why she was even afraid to begin with. It all seemed so foolish now.

"Where are you?" The child's question was soon answered as the beautiful man materialized in front of her.

"Are you ready to come with me, mud girl?" Mud girl. It was such a funny word that she could not help but giggle. She must have been wrong about him, for he was nothing more than a kind gentleman that could take her somewhere safe.

"I'm coming!" She smiled as she took his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl gazed at the small pictures as he sat in car's passenger seat. He sighed, and thumbed through each image. Each one was different than the last, but they all had something in common. First, each image held the glassed over gaze of a deceased girl. What had stumped police and forensic scientists alike, was that each dead girl had the strangest green tint to her skin. This was, however, not what intrigued the Irish youth the most. The common man had already overlooked the most intriguing aspect of the case. On the bottom lip of each victim's mouth were strange carvings; so small that they could go completely undetected. Even if they were visible, they would look like gibberish to any mud man. Gnomish. Of course, Artemis had blown up the Gnomish message. Once translated it not so simply read: "Find me Holly."

It was not hard to get a hold of these police images of course. Nothing was hard to get a hold of for the great Artemis Fowl. He was quite shocked that it was not more of a challenge. Both he and his faithful manservant had flown to many countries, and had delt with many police systems. The American police system never ceased to amaze him with their utter lack of security.

"What are you thinking?" Artemis did not look up to know that his body guard had been the one to address him.

"I am contemplating how this killer has gotten so far without LEP gaining a solid trace on them. It is... astonishing." He continued to examine each picture.

"So, the usual." Butler's lips curled into a smile.

"I only hope that Foaly is correct about where the next attack may be, I have no desire to stay in here longer than I have too." This was the third attack the centaur had predicted. While he was able to find a strange pattern in the attacks, they were always too late.

"One powerful family; three nobodies." Artemis repeated Foaly's words. Several powerful families, as Foaly had put it, had lost their daughters due to this attacker. While they seemed to be chosen at random, three "nobodies" around the area also died within days.

Artemis broke his gaze for a moment and looked at the under populated town that welcomed him. There were small corner shops that looked as if they hadn't seen a decent coat of paint in years. Couches and arm chairs resided on front porches that were willing to break at a moment's notice.

The noise the car made from hitting the road created such a ruckus that Artemis knew the tires would have to ruined the end of this visit. A few children stopped playing in the grass as they saw the shiny black car pass. Nothing so elegant ever graced the presence of this dismal place, Artemis was sure of it. Even the sky was gray, which was quite suiting to the rest of this hick atmosphere.

"Astonishing." Artemis tutted as he looked back down at the pictures. "I do hope Holly knows the trouble we are going through for her."

"I'm sure she will be grateful." Butler suppressed a smile at Artemis's annoyance. "Here we are, Master Fowl."

Butler stopped in the parking lot of what looked to be a motel, that is if Artemis closed one eye, and squinted out of the other. The bricks did not seem as new as they could be, and the white paint that covered them was all but chipped away. The bright yellow siding only clashed with the rest of the building. A good storm was all that it would take to send this construction tumbling to its doom.

"Please tell me that you are joking."

"If only I were, Master Fowl." Butler responded sliding out of the front door. This was the cherry on top of a horrible day.

"Hello there, you must be Smith and son?" An elderly man greeted at the front desk of this motel. His smile revealed that he was missing all but a few teeth.

"Yes indeed. I am Gerard Smith and this is my son, Robert." Butler said without as much as a blink of an eye.

"Thought it would be you, few people pass through yah' know. Come to think of it, we don't have much people callin' in ahead of time either." The man laughed, and the smell of tobacco filled the room. "Here's your key, Sir. I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will".

"Say, you don't got much stuff do yah?" The elderly man noted Butler's lack of suitcases.

"We're only staying for a night." The tall man smiled.

"Here we are." Butler sighed as he opened the decaying door to reveal the suite package. This consisted of two twin beds, and a bathroom that had never seen a cleaning service. The TV that stood on a desk had two antennas that were duct taped to assure maximum satisfaction. Of course, there were classier hotels in the area, but Artemis did not want to make a scene. He immediately regretted his choice.

"Foaly had better be accurate on this prediction." Artemis mumbled at the thought of another failure. Artemis for one could not understand how Foaly was unable to find out whom or more importantly what this killer was by now. The only thing he could find was the fact that it was indeed magical.

Artemis walked over to the bed, and sat on it with a springy thud. He cupped his head in his hands and breathed.

"Find me Holly." He was so sure that the answer was right under his nose. Most of these girls were the daughters of families that had opposed the Fowls at one point or another. These were 'powerful families,' as Foaly like to put it. Disgruntled fathers had already started to point the finger at the Fowls. The thought of his father's soon to be conviction made him sick, but he knew it would not come to that. It could not. He turned on his earpiece that connected him to the centaur.

"Is it time?"

"I'm your eyes and ears, kid."


	3. Chapter 2

"Sanchez, its closing time. Go home." The girl raised her head from the counter to meet her manager leaning inches from where she slept. Surrounding her were several vintage figurines that laid as evidence that she had, in fact, been slacking off.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She shot herself upwards, nearly hitting the man in the face. This had not been the first time she had fallen asleep on the job, nor the first time she had clumsily tried to cover. "It was just like, five seconds, I swear."

"Daniela, I swear if I were not dating your sister you would be fired." He attempted to smooth out her mocha colored hair.

"Noted." She fidgeted at his touch. Daniela knew his words had far too much truth in them for her to laugh along with the joke. She had heard the nauseously adorable couple crack many a joke at her expense. Their mutual amusement at her shortcomings was probably the only thing that was keeping her the job. It gave them ample conversation for date night.

"Any time." He chuckled, "Hey, do you need a ride home?"

"Nah I'm fine it's just a short walk. Thanks, Jeremy." She tacked on the end as an afterthought.

"Well, if you're sure, it's your turn to lock up!" Jeremy tossed her the keys. Before she had time to catch them he was out the door.

"Thanks, man." She yawned into her arm. Today had been a long day, and if her appearance were any indication, it had taken it's toll.

In an attempt to wake herself up, she focused her attention onto the small television that rested in the corner. The local News channel blared almost too loudly. There was a woman in a lavender suit, with too much make up on, and a picture of two girls in the upper right hand corner. The woman's voice was as solemn as a news anchor's voice could be. Apparently, these two girls had gone missing under the older one's watch. The police followed the tracks leading from the house, but the strange thing was that the tracks stopped in the middle of the snow.

"That's just awful." She lamented as she began to straighten up any items she knocked down in her sleep.

"Excuse me. I know it's late, but I buy this candy bar?" The baritone voice took her by surprise. She hadn't even noticed the man come inside. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, of course. You scared me." She smiled her best working smile. The young woman took his money and put it into the cash register, though it took her a few times to press the button. He was extremely handsome; it was distracting.

"Here you are...sir." She giggled in an attempt at flirting. "I've never seen you here before? Wow, that was super invasive of me, wasn't it? It's just that this is such a small town, I thought I knew everyone. Wow. I'm going to stop talking now." The hopefulness in her voice was inevitable. Her University did not have the most attractive boys, and the ones who could pass as such were home for the mid semester break.

"Don't worry! You're fine, it just means that you are very observant. I will only be visiting for a short while." He pressed his forearms on her counter.

"Oh," She fumbled for words, "Ha. That's probably the best choice. It's pretty... desolate here if you know what I mean. The partiers are all in hibernation." She could have kicked herself. Here was this incredibly attractive man who seemed to be somewhat into her, and she was messing everything up. Normally she was much better at the flirting game, or at the very least, people found her goofiness endearing. Now that she thought about it, it was probably the latter.

"You know," He looked down at the necklace display. "These are lovely, who made them?"

"I did!" She smiled, "I love to design that kind of stuff. I'll probably end up in a box, but hey it'll be the most decorative box there is."

"Really? Well, Miss, they are beautiful. You shouldn't doubt your talents." The man smiled. Her eyes grew wider than she thought they could. "You know," He leaned in closer to her. The young woman took a deep breath; their noses were almost touching. "It isn't safe for someone like you to be alone this late at night. So may I offer my hand to take you home?"

"Uhhm...actually..." Though she would have been lying if she acted unexcited, something now felt slightly wrong. This was the kind of thing that either happened in romantic comedies, or dramas about kidnapped women. It was a toss up between the two. Had she even told him that her shift was over?

"Brilliant." He crept around the counter; skimming his fingers across the wooden surface until he met her face to face.

"Well, uh, Thank you, but actually I'm really fine." She took a deep breath. Perhaps she was over reacting.

"Make sure to breath." He laughed whole heartedly, exposing his white teeth.

"Yeah, ha, sorry. You know, my shift isn't quite over yet." She bit the corner of her lip as he touched her forearm. This was entirely too familiar for her taste.

"Well that's a bit odd." He mused, "Your manager tossed you the keys. You seemed ready to leave ten minutes ago. I must say, I'm a bit offended now."

"Wait what?" She pulled away, "Wait, seriously. Were you watching me?" Every alarm in her head went off. She needed to get away from this man in any way that she could.

"Hush." His grip on her arm suddenly tightened as he pressed her against a wall.

"What are you doing?" She started to squirm. When he did not answer she began to scream only to be met with a giant palm over her mouth. His features began to change before her eyes. His perfect white teeth were now pointed, and his eyes changed color until there was no pigment at all. His whole body twisted in ways that would be impossible for any human until it found itself standing a foot taller than it had before. His face was now flat, green, and pressing closer to hers.

"Just one kiss, you seemed all for it before. What's wrong now, love? Are you just as shallow as the rest of them?"

"Stop!" Daniela kicked him. The young woman was not big by any stretch of the imagination, but the kick seemed to be enough to shock the beast into letting her go.

"You bitch!" He roared chasing after the girl that was already half way out the door.

"Help!" He silenced her blood curling scream as he pulled her by the hair. The petrified girl flailed on the ground, and tried to grab anything she could use to hit him. Unfortunately, all of the figurines were in their place.

"Shut up!" He flung her against a shelf of figurines. The sickening crack echoed across the interior of the shop. Her once flailing body lay motionless as the self fell against her. He sauntered over towards the young woman, and dragged her out from under the structure. She was helpless as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Please get off..." Her voice was inaudible under the pressure of his lips. Her body felt weaker and weaker with every second his lips pressed against her own. He stopped; a new sound piqued his interest. Without warning he dropped the girl.

Butler rounded the corner with speed that would rival even the fastest of men. He grabbed a gun of some sort and launched three darts into the creatures back. Immediately, the creature shrieked out in pain. "Now we've got you." The giant manservant snarled; poised to tackle the beast.

"My master is waiting." The creature whispered. Butler stopped, it was not that he could not overpower this thing in question, but because it was gone. The beast had disappeared into thin air.

"Where are you?" Butler bellowed across the store. "Show yourself!"

"It is no use old friend, he is gone." The teenage boy entered the shop out of breath.

"No, he can't be." Butler looked at the scene in shock. The boy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It got away? My gods are you serious?" Foaly's voice asserted over the boy's ear piece.

"It appears so." Artemis tried to mask his disappointment.

"How could you let that happen?" The centaur moaned.

"Perhaps if you had let us intervene sooner, it would _not_ have happened." Artemis winced as he observed the newly minted crime scene. They had never been this close before. The freshness of it all created a very haunting atmosphere.

"So now you choose to listen to me?" Artemis could hear the centaur tap his hooves in impatience.

"Artemis, look..." Butler pointed at the mauled girl.

"Did it get her?" Foaly's voice interrupted before Artemis had a chance to interject.

"Yes," Artemis could only look at the girl for a moment. He was never one to stomach gore, and while he did not look for long there was a noticeable amount blood surrounding her body.

"She's good as dead then." Foaly lamented, "You had better leave unless you want more fingers pointed at you. Honestly, the mud man police are probably on their way. I could hear Butler screaming as if he were in the room. Tell your giant friend that he has got to keep it down. We get it, he's mighty."

"We can't just leave her." Butler looked over at the boy.

"Butler, we know you must feel guilty, but this was not your fault." Artemis ignored Foaly's sarcasm and patted his body guard on the back. "It is regrettable yes, but not your fault." His words ran together.

"She could help us." Butler's eyes moved to the ear piece tucked in his charge's ear. Though the centaur could not stare back, it must have had some kind of an effect. "If she is alive, she could tell us what he said, what he wanted. Don't you see, this could be a good thing."

"If she is alive," Foaly protested, "Then that thing might come back for her. We don't know how this works."

"It's a chance we should take." Butler bent down by the girl and checked her vital signs. She was alive, but only without some kind of medical attention that would change.

"Fine, take her. But when something goes wrong, the centaur told you so!"

"Get her body, but do hurry. I expect that Foaly was right about more than one thing. We were not the only ones to hear the crash." Artemis turned off the earpiece. Foaly was not done talking, but the voice was becoming quite obnoxious in his ear. "We will question her, and examine her. After that, we will...see what happens."


	4. Chapter 3

"She should wake up soon."Butler whispered as he drove. They had been in the car for what felt like hours. Artemis would have given close to anything to have been back at the Manor, but for now this car would have to suffice. Artemis crained his head to look at the back seat where the shivering girl laid. Whatever magic had been in her system was starting to leave. She was far to weak to fight, but at her strongest Artemis would not have worried; she was very petite and Butler was here to protect him.

Artemis had examined her wounds quite thoroughly. She had many cuts and bruises, but astonishingly enough nothing that would prove fatal. Of course, this was what worried Artemis the most. A shelf had fallen on top of her; and if any magic in her system protected her from that, it must have been very powerful.

"I really hoped just this once we wouldn't be involved in kidnapping." Artemis clutched an ebony tape recorder in his hands, ready to begin his process.

"Hello." He spoke softly to the newly conscious girl.

"Where am I?" She sounded as if she had just been strangled.

"I am about to ask you a series of questions." Artemis spoke with a clarity that was only natural to him.

"Okay..." Her eyes began to swim around the car, but never focused on one object. It was unclear if she understood the circumstances, however, it would be much easier for the Irish youth if she did not.

"What is your name?"

"Daniela." She whispered

"Your full name." He repeated back into his tape recorder.

"Daniela Maria Sanchez."

"Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

"Uhhm..." Her face was unnaturally green, "A man..."

"What did this man do to you?"

"He..." Her voice began to trail off.

"Miss Sanchez, please try and stay focused." A bead of sweat formed on his temple. They were so close to solving this mystery.

"He wasn't a man, at least I don't think...he wasn't real."

"Please clarify...what did he do to you? What did he look like?" Artemis held the recorder closer to her tilted head, he was a fool for thinking she would answer him in these conditions. He looked thoughtfully up at his body guard. This was not working.

"He kissed me, but he didn't kiss me..." Her voice brought Artemis's attention back onto her. "I felt dizzy..." She started coughing profusely.

"Butler, pull over. Stop the car." Artemis lamented as her coughing worsened into a dry heave. She moved into a hunched position. Artemis opened the door to sit next to her. Perhaps if she felt some support she would stop this dry heaving.

"Help me." She spoke in between coughs.

"It is quite alright." Artemis tried to calm the girl, "You will be fine...There, there."

She vomited on the boy's shoes.

Artemis..." Butler began, but the boy did not answer. He did not look down, but his eyes were the size of quarters.

"B-Butler...We need to call Holly. She will meet us at the Manor..." The boy's voice was an octave higher than it's normal baritone.

* * *

Holly Short had been Artemis's dearest friend. Of course, she would have been the first person that he would call in this situation. Under normal circumstances he would feel nothing wrong, yet, as Holly Short entered Fowl Manor he felt the biggest pang of regret.

"Artemis!" Holly jumped into her best friend's arms, however, her usual fire cracker pep was gone, replaced with a severe lack of sleep.

"Hello Holly," Artemis hugged her tightly. She was probably the only one who truly understood what he was feeling. He wanted to tell her everything, but had no idea where to start. A simple hello seemed so empty now.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Holly's spoke quickly.

"Yes, my shoes, however, are not." Artemis hoped to get a reaction from the woman. His joke was met with a raised eyebrow. Artemis cleared his throat. "I have given her time to heal. She is awake now."

"How did you even manage to pull that off?

"Oh, it was disturbingly easy." Artemis spoke as if he had a sour taste in his mouth. True, he had been the one to pull of the kidnapping, but it shocked him how many people were shipped across the world on a daily basis without repercussion. All it had taken were several sedatives, fake I.D.s, and questionable allies that had owed the Fowls a favor. Covering it up, however, would prove to be the slightly more difficult part, but only marginally considering that Holly and the L.E.P. had already given their assistance.

"Can I see her?" Holly's fight or flight response to this type of situation was always fight. Artemis was prepared for this.

"I think it would be best if you observed her from afar." Artemis began, "We don't want her going into some sort of shock." Holly begrudgingly obliged, and in an instant, disappeared.

"Follow me." He whispered as he walked into the grand room of the manor. The girl was sitting, her hands bound to a bright red chair.

"You tied her up?" Holly hissed in Artemis's ear.

"You would have too." He whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"You might as well have thrown her in a cell."

"We didn't want her to feel like a prisoner..." Artemis waved his hand by his ear. He didn't know what side effects from magic would have been left in her system. Both he and the bodyguard thought it would be best to take no chances. They had tried being kind earlier, but this only resulted in many kicks and screams. Her reaction was understandable to the Irish youth, but annoyed him none the less.

"Miss Daniela," Artemis's rhetoric was now routine, "It is very important that you answer a few simple questions for us, it will aid you in your quest for freedom much faster I can assure you."

"Please don't call me that," She tightened her lips.

"Well then," Artemis rolled his eyes, "What do you wish me to call you?"

"Will you take me home?" She looked down at her hands.

"That is not a proper title for a young woman." Artemis raised an eyebrow, only to feel a sharp pain in his ear. "Very well, if you choose not to answer, your stay will not run quite so smoothly. This is your choice and I shall feel no guilt at all in the matter." He turned on his heels.

"Wait, where are you going?" She squirmed slightly. Her bravado would only get her so far and he knew this.

"Oh, I am going to have him question you." He gestured to Butler. "He is nowhere near as understanding as I am." Artemis felt another sharp pain. Holly was not amused.

"Wait!" She threw herself at the boy, which caused the chair to which she was tied to topple over onto the ground. Artemis did not have to see her reaction; the giant thud gave everything away.

"Yes?" He turned around, and clasped his hands together.

"I honestly don't remember anything. Can't you just get me out of this thing? I'm not lying to you."

"I will have you removed; however, I am afraid you cannot leave. Of course you know this is for your own protection." At this command Butler picked up the chair to its normal position.

"Oh my God," her dark eyes widened with horror, "You're going to brainwash me! Am I going to die?"

"No, no you will not die," Artemis heaved an exasperated sigh. Her voice was beginning to irritate him to the highest degree. "Not if you stay here. Perhaps a good night's sleep will jog your memory?"

"This isn't fair!" She yelled.

"Darling, you're alive. I would say that the cosmos have been very kind to you." He rubbed his temple. "Butler, please assist our guest."

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Holly materialized once the girl was gone. "She doesn't know anything. Take her back."

"We can't let her go, Holly." Artemis continued to massage his temples. "We have no idea what the magic will do to her. Look at how fast she has healed! You didn't see her before, Holly. It was frightening."

"That doesn't prove anything. Some people just...heal quickly." Holly crossed her arms. "Artemis, I can not in good conscious condone this!"

"She will remember what happened to her." Artemis eyed his friend, "It may take time, but she will. When she does we certainly don't need her telling everybody about this now do we?"

* * *

"Here we are." Butler brushed his hand against the wooden door. "You can sleep here." The girl was obviously scared of him, for she said nothing and refused any kind of eye contact. "I do hope this will ease the transition. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" Daniela looked up at him for the first time.

"

If only I could, Miss..." Butler waited patiently.

"'Lila. It's what all my friends call me. Daniela is for when I'm in trouble...which I guess I am in right now. Woops." She almost laughed. They stood awkwardly in silence for what felt like minutes, before the young woman entered the room.

"There are clothes in the closet." Butler put his hand on the door.

* * *

Daniela leaned against the wall. She waited until his footsteps were out of ear shot. They truly must have been a daft pair if they thought that she would stay with them for another minute. She wasn't stupid; she watched talk shows. Immediately, she ran to the window. The latch was painted shut, there was no way she could lift it. The glass was far to thick to be broken.

"Damn," She attempted the deed anyways. "It's okay," she placed her hands on her stomach, "They'll have to know your gone by now, the police are probably right on your trail. I'm going to die." She plopped down onto the plush bed and put a pillow over her head.

There was a knock at the door. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You gave me quite a scare by toppling over like that." Artemis walked in, a skeleton key in hand. His kind tone seemed forced, as if he had a gun to his head.

"I thought you were going to give me a full night before you..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I cannot help but wonder if you have any information, any at all? You told me before that a man kissed you. Do you remember that?"

"No."

"You are quite a charming young woman," He clasped his hands behind his back. "But if you do not want to talk to me, then I will be on my way. It's a shame really; I did think you wanted to go home by the end of the week. My mistake then..."

"Artemis!" The voice hit Artemis' ears before he had time to contemplate to whom it belonged. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Without warning Artemis ran out of the room, his heart pounding of what he might witness. He had heard Butler use this tone of voice far too recently, and he was in no rush to hear it again.

"Calm down," He told himself, "Just calm down." But he could not bring himself to do such a thing. He was moving as fast as he could, but time seemed to take on a whole new meaning. It seemed to stop all together in a way only fear can paralyze.

"Oh no..." He whispered. The front door was open ajar, something crumpled at Butler's feet. Something motionless. Something dead.

Artemis walked closer; his hands were shaking despite his conscious decision to stop. He bit his lip. This girl had gone missing a few days before, along with her baby sister. Now she had been delivered onto his front step. Her skin had been tinted green, and there were strange markings on her lips. Never before had a body been delivered to the Manor like this.

Artemis looked over to Holly, who was already at the body's side. Her eyes were wide. He knew she was thinking what he was thinking. How could they not know the killer was right outside their house? How could no one sense the magic.


	5. Chapter 4

Holly cupped her hands under the sink and splashed the water against her face. She was shaking. Her lips twitched as the cool liquid seeped in through the cracks of her mouth. This could not be happening, yet it was. She splashed her face a few more times, allowing the water to rush into her eyes and nostrils before she finally turned off the sink. She gasped for breath, gripping the edge of the marble sink. The small elf was sure they were so close to ending this once and for all, but when she saw the girl laying there so cold and so dead, she lost it.

This was supposed to be a moment of triumph; they had a survivor who could answer their questions. She thought that she could detach herself from this. She had been dead wrong. Holly hadn't seen one of the victims up close, she had only seen the pictures. This was different. She had actually_ seen_ the body of the girl laying there mauled and motionless.

_Find me Holly_. That was the first sign. No other clues were left. The message was carved onto the girl's mouth. She reeled, recalling the messages she had received.

_Find me Holly. Where are you Holly? Try harder Holly_.

Holly cursed herself for letting another one slip through her fingers. How could she be so blind?

"D'arvit!" The marble sink had cracked under the force of her tiny hands.

"Holly, are you alright?" Her head shot up at the voice from beyond the room, it was Artemis.

"I'm coming." She managed to choke out. She opened the door as if nothing had happened, save the broken sink that was laying on the floor. Artemis knew better than to ask what had just happened. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"It isn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?" She did not look up at him, though her voice cracked.

"What happened to the girl. It's not your fault. We will find out who is doing this."

"Artemis, what do you even know?" She took in a deep breath and tried to count backwards. It was a trick Foaly had tried teaching her many times to manage her anger that she did not want to take out on somebody else.

"Where's the other girl?" She finally whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Upstairs, Butler had to sedate her."

"Was that really a good idea, Artemis?"

"She was giving me a most aggravating headache." He attempted to break the tension only to realize that the joke may have come off as unfeeling.

"You can't go around sedating people all the time." Holly did not find the joke funny as Artemis had predicted.

"I suppose you may be right, but really you didn't see it. There were so many tears, you'd think she had known the girl."

"Artemis," She looked up at him for the first time, "I'm scared."

The words hung in the air. He didn't know exactly what to say to her. She was his best friend. He had hurt her so many times, and he would be damned if he hurt her again. She had always been by his side when he needed her, now it was his turn to save her. Somehow he would find a way to end this, so that she would never have to be scared again. He bent down, and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I know," He whispered.

"Artemis," Holly began, "You can't keep that girl here. It's not safe."

"Where can we take her?" Artemis asked, his mind reeling.

"Take her to your family. I thought I could protect the Manor. Clearly, I was wrong. Artemis, please. It isn't safe." Artemis cringed at the thought. His family may have been able to stay in hiding, living like common people, but he certainly could not. He found the notion stupid; the moment they went into hiding was the moment they became damned. Artemis could not understand why they did not take the threats in stride, but his parents spoke nonsensical babble about the safety Miles and Beckett. It was a weak argument in Artemis's opinion.

"No, Holly. You were right. We can handle this, but we need her. If you insist, I will bring her with me to see Valentine. He has always been a great help to the Fowls." He smiled.

"Try to be compassionate." Holly looked him straight in the eye.

"When am I not?" Artemis spoke without a hint of irony.

* * *

Daniela turned onto her stomach, she couldn't tell if it was the sedation or what she had just witnessed that made her sick. What was worse, that boy, that horrible boy, he wanted to just dispose of the dead girl.

"She wasn't trash." Daniela spoke aloud to no one in particular as she traced the floral pattern in the blankets.

A loud growl erupted from the wall of her stomach. She made her way to the closet and grabbed the first thing she saw; a fuzzy sweater and black yoga pants. Whoever normally occupied this room certainly had a sense of style. After putting the clean clothes on; she reluctantly went downstairs. Hunger strikes never worked out in her favor.

"Good morning Daniela,"

She spun around to see Artemis sitting casually across the long wooden table. A plate of eggs, toast, and fruit lay in front of him while a matching plate lay across from it.

"Or rather, Lila is it? That certainly is an odd nickname for your name. One would think you would go by Dani or even Ella. I suppose everyone wants to be special."

"My grandma started it. I like it."

"Ah, I see. Sentiment is always good, and you seem like a very sentimental person. I am terribly sorry that you have been caused so much distress. Please do have a seat; I trust you slept well..." Artemis smiled; he did enjoy his tongue in cheek humor.

"Where is the other guy?" She crinkled her forehead.

"Outside. I thought it might be nice for us to have our own private chat sans the 'other guy.'" He motioned for her to sit down.

"So...I'm not going to get drugged again right?" She looked him up and down with doe eyes. A ploy, Artemis believed, that pretty young women did to get what they wanted. It would not work on him.

"No, no you will not. I regret what you had to witness yesterday. Truly, I do." His smile wavered, a look of sincerity swept across his face. "Please try your food, it tastes wonderful. I'm sure you are terribly hungry by now, I know I would be if I were you."

"Oh?" She contemplated walking to the table, "No thank you."

"Nothing was done to it I give you my word, if you would like me to take a bite just so I could show you how very honest I am, I gladly will." He pretended to ignore her statement.

"No, it's really alright; I'm not all that hungry anyways." Of course that was a complete lie.

"Please Miss Sanchez, you haven't eaten. Just one bite. I just need to make sure that you are functioning well. I am not enjoying myself either."

She looked him dead in the eye, inhaled sharply, and sat down. A few moments passed as she held the fork in her hand.

"Go on," Artemis motioned with his own fork. "Here, we'll both take a bite together. One, two, and...three."

Artemis watched as the young woman quickly began to eat her breakfast. He smiled to himself, of course she had been starving.

"Thank you, now was that so hard? No it was not."

"it was...really good. Thanks." There was still food in between her teeth. She caught a glimpse of his disgust and tried not to laugh.

"Now, we must be off."

"Off? Where are we going?" She broke her small moment of relief to meet the boy.

"Yes, have a quick shower. I believe it will do you some good."

"Wait, you didn't answer my-"

"You will put these on after you have cleaned yourself." He flashed her a pair of handcuffs.

"But I-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Artemis tutted, "Now, run along. I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Woah. How do you even drive one of these things? It's like the Batmobile or something." Daniela eyed the sleek black car.

"Batmobile?" Artemis clicked a remote control which opened the car door for the young woman.

"Yeah, like, Batman. You know." She did not protest as Butler ushered her into the back seat. "I mean, don't think that I trust you or anything because I'm complimenting your car. Those two things are completely unrelated."

"No need to worry, I never thought as much. I must say, you look quite lovely now that you've had a wash. See, I have your best interest at heart, after all."

"I mean, thanks, but don't think we're fr-" Artemis clicked the remote once more as the doors closed. He could hear Daniela trying to interject some sort of nonsense, but had little time to waste on her simplicity.

"Don't ruin the music with your voice." Artemis warned. The classical sounds of Mozart welcomed him as he sat in the passenger seat. "Now, we are going to meet up with a friend of mine. Don't worry, I will have Butler buy you a slice of cheesecake. You'll like that, won't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Shh." Artemis put his index finger to his lips. "I said don't ruin the music with your voice."

Artemis was rather pleased with himself. This would get business done and satisfy Holly's need to have the girl protected at all times. His resourcefulness never ceased to amaze.


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh my.." Daniela's hands gripped the edge of the window as the car stopped in front of a lovely cafe. Artemis must not have been joking about the cheesecake offer. "What on earth are we doing here?" Her voice caught a soprano lilt.

"I have to meet with a friend of mine about business..." Artemis winced as he emerged from the car. He detested the usage of that word. _Friend_ was only something that could be earned, and so far, Mr. Valentine had not earned it.

"Ah, Artemis Fowl, I've been expecting you!" A high pitched voice cawed a few meters away from the two companions. The voice in question belonged to a rather gangly and tan gentleman. He seemed less than happy in his giant green jacket, matching woven hat, and two scarves. He held a cigarette in between two fingers, and allowed a puff of smoke to escape his thin lips. To the untrained eye, he seemed quite harmless.

"Hello, Mr. Valentine." Artemis kept a healthy distance from his welcome.

"And who might this young lady be?" Valentine's eyes, unamused with Artemis' lack luster reaction, found the girl next to him.

"This is Daniela, one of the ones I was telling you about."

"This is? She's so pretty! It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." Valentine reached out to kiss her handcuffed hand.

"Thanks." She smiled. It was a knee jerk reaction.

"Hello, Caldwall." Butler boomed from next to the car, causing both Valentine and Daniela to jump. The tall Eurasian eyed the gawking man. "I trust you will remember yourself around mixed company."

"Butler, could you kindly take Miss Sanchez for a bite of dessert?" Artemis directed. Butler pursed his lips slightly, but did not protest his direct order.

"Come, Lila. Let us get those cuffs off of you." He walked over to the girl to guide her by the shoulder. She stumbled slightly under the pressure of his hand, but continued to walk none the less. "I'll give you five minutes alone." He looked at Valentine. That man oozed of insincerity. "Five minutes and that is all."

"What's going on with them?" Daniela looked up at the sturdy man. She looked around, but there was no one on the corner.

"It's only business you see, nothing to concern the two of us." He smiled down at her as he reached for the key to remove the handcuffs.

"So, how long have you and Artemis known..." She stopped, catching her breath. A man caught her eye. A man that she was sure had not been there before. A man that leaned against a lamp post just yards away.

It was as if he materialized out of thin air.

A nagging buzz filled her ears. She threw her hands onto them to silence the noise. Where had she seen him before? Her heart began to pound all the faster. She shut her eyes, voices were singing in the back of her mind, singing a haunting and menacing tune.

"What's wrong?" Butler grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's happening to me?" She moaned. "Please make him stop."

"Nobody is around."

"He's right there..." Her eyes opened suddenly.

"We had better get you back into the car..." Butler spoke softly.

"No, No he is right over there how can you not see him?" Her voice rose in pitch and frustration.

"Come Lila," He began but she sharply pulled away. She, unfortunately, did not have a plan formulated beyond that.

"No, you don't understand. It's not safe there!" Daniela could not control the flow of words. If she tried to run, what would Butler do, shoot her? If he hadn't done that by now he probably would never do it. It was a chance she was just about willing to take. Quickly, she made a bolt in the opposite direction, barely slipping between the body guard's fingers. There was no time for thinking. There was not time for seeing.

_Run. _

That was all she could do. Run. Run away and never look back.

Butler shouted something from behind her, he was gaining quickly. She blocked out all noise except for her own breathing, the pounding of her heart, and boots as they hit the rough ground. The blood was pumping wildly in her ears as she tried to force it away. Butler couldn't see it, how can he not it was standing right there!

_Think!_ _Think, you have to think_, A local restaurant caught her eye; it would not be long before Butler caught up to her. Daniela skidded to a complete stop, and threw herself inside the back entrance.

"Please help!" She put her hands over her heart. They stared at her and then at her hand cuffs. With mouths agape, they left the room.

Daniela was small, small enough to fit into the cabinet. As quietly as possible, she chose the bottom one, crept inside, and hugged her knees to her chest.

The musty smell filled the room and she tried to stifle a cough. The sound of the opening door caught her attention. She put a hand to her mouth as tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Hello," The dark voice whispered, "I know you are in here, don't hide from me. You can't hide from me. We are linked, my dear." The silhouette of a dark figure threw some pans against the wall in fury. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to finish what I started? Come out now!" A knife flew into another wall.

Daniela kept silent though the footsteps crept closer. The door slowly opened. She was face to face with the blonde man.

He looked at her, and whilst exposing his perfectly white teeth. "Time to go," His voice echoed.

"No!" she kicked him in the face. He doubled over as she made another run for it.

"Get back here you little bitch!" He screamed. This was all too familiar.  
.

* * *

Artemis Fowl sat at the small coffee table. He had tried his hardest to mask the pure annoyance he had gathered towards Mr. Valentine, who had already wasted just enough time flirting with the pretty Irish waitress. Every second in this smoke filled cafe caused Artemis to cough, and should his Armani suit be tarnished because of that, Mr. Valentine would be the recipient of a large bill.

"Now where were we, my boy?" Valentine took a giant sip of his drink after the pretty waitress was out of sight. Only when there were no more cute girls to flirt with would he pay attention to the task at hand.

"You tell me, Mr. Valentine." Artemis's humor was withering as Valentine lit up another cigarette; he had no business to play games with this man.

"Eh, the big guy." The American man whispered between sips of his intoxicating drink, "Where did he go?"

"I can assure you, he will not be meeting with us right now." Artemis clasped his hands on the table impatiently.

"Ha, so I see. Want one?" The man gestured towards the cigarette.

"I have no need; however, I do have a need for the information we are supposed to be discussing. If you do not want your payments I will understand, yet if I find that you are simply playing with me, well, things will not end well for you."

Valentine stopped in mid smoke. The boy meant business. Slowly his lips curled into a smirk, this was what he had been waiting for.

"That girl that you brought with you, you said they tried to take her."

"Yes, that I did."

"But you don't have proof."

"That is also correct."

"You know as well as I do, if you lose this one, then you've dug your own grave and there is nothing I can do to help you. You or your father, whom I respect more than anything."

"I am well aware of the risks." Artemis could feel a headache forming in his frontal lobe.

Valentine put out his cigarette in his ashtray. "I can't believe it. I never do house calls. What is the world coming too?"

"I would hardly call this a house call."

"Ha, a sense of humor, I like that. Now, back to the dead girls." He waved for the waitress to bring him another drink. "Something I noticed, when I got to take a look at 'em, their DNA had changed a bit. Now, I know that sounds crazy but I'm asking you to let go of what you know. I'm thinking this might be the work of aliens or fairies or something. I know that sounds crazy, but believe me I've looked at every possible explanation and there is nothing else that would make sense...scientifically speaking anyways." He leaned in closely to the Irish youth, so close that Artemis could smell the alcohol and smoke on Valentine's breath.

"Now, Mr. Valentine I may be young but please do not insult my intelligence, who would believe in something like that?" Artemis suppressed a smirk.

"I would do no such thing!" Valentine protested. "Their DNA, it was different, whatever changed their DNA, was what killed them, but boy, you don't give a guy anytime to do proper research."

"My good man," Artemis tutted, "I believe somebody has been watching too much Star Trek."

"Artemis, if you don't believe me, then why didn't you take that tootsie of yours to the hospital when you found her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't! You knew that would raise questions didn't you? Didn't you? You couldn't because she is already changing! I could tell when I met her, she smelled like they did. Those...inhuman things." The man was beside himself with excitement. Artemis was ready with a response, but was cut off by a deep voice in his ear piece that broke his concentration.

"What did you say?"

"She ran off, I'm in pursuit." Butler sounded out of breath.

"What happened, Butler?"

"She said she saw something, but there was nothing there. She's delusional. Artemis, do not worry. I will find her."

"She ran off didn't she?" Valentine had no shame in laughing. "Tell me Artemis, do you remember the first girl they found?"

Artemis was silent. He remembered all too well.

"Oh I'm sure you do. She wasn't dead...not yet anyway. No, she lived for only a few more minutes after they found her. Do you remember what she was saying? I could be wrong, but she did seem delusional didn't she?"

For a second time, Artemis said nothing. Valentine's voice haunted him.

"Let me refresh your memory. She said she was being chased. She said the 'creature' of some sort was standing over her. Funny thing was; there wasn't anything there now was there? Sounds like your little tootsie doesn't it? Admit it Fowl, I'm right."

Artemis let the words take hold of him for a moment; suddenly he became very aware of the sweat on his brow. He closed his eyes in attempts to assess the situation, yet to his utter dismay and shock, he thought of nothing. But he had removed most of the poison from this unknown creature had he not? At least, he thought he had gotten the poison out. He had sent samples of it to Foaly for examination. The results had no match to any magical creature, leaving both Artemis and Foaly completely dumbfounded. That never happened. Never.

"I have to go," He finally whispered. He then turned his attention to the voice in the ear piece. "Butler, where are you?"

"I'm close, just North of you. She won't get much further."

"I'll be right there."

"Wait, where did you say you were going?" Valentine barked as Artemis turned on his heels. "You are nothing like your father!" Seeing as insults got him nowhere, Valentine followed. He would not be left empty handed

* * *

Artemis grabbed his knees gasping for breath. He was not used to physical exercise especially of this caliber. How was Butler able to move so quickly? At his size it did not make sense scientifically, but he would not question that at this particular second.

"What kind of game are you playing at boy?" Valentine was right behind him. "You can't leave a man without paying!"

"Butler!" Artemis ignored the American man. Butler casually walked around the corner of the restaurant with the girl hogtied over his shoulder. So much for not causing a scene; he had to explain to spectators that she had escaped from the insane asylum while he had tied her up.

_The lack of straightjackets was alarming, the government just did not know where to donate its money. Luckily for the spectators, she was able to be tied with great ease. They were a lucky bunch. _

People would believe anything these days, but her already handcuffed hands, and protesting about some creature certainly helped the charade. They even applauded Butler's heroic actions.

"Let me go! He's coming for me! Please believe me, I saw him!" She was hysterical.

"Artemis, Valentine," Butler nodded to the two, seemingly unaffected by Daniela's screams. Artemis could see that through his masked emotions, the manservant was irritated.

"Unbelievable!" Valentine walked around to look the delusional girl square in the eyes. He was like a child in a candy shop. "It's amazing really; she's completely insane now, but before she seemed fine...to the untrained eye that is. She didn't get by me though, you both are my witnesses! See Artemis, what did I tell you? Oh, please do inform me the moment she expires! I would love to take a good look at her."

"Let-me-go-let-me-go-let-me-go-" She continued screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"That will be enough Mr. Valentine," Artemis said after fully catching his breath. "Butler, if you could be so kind as to put her back in the car."

"Not without you," Butler growled looking at Valentine who was now proceeding to stretch the girl's eyelids as if she were already on the slab.

"Very well," Artemis did not care to protest this time.

* * *

"Shut her up!" Artemis's knuckles where white from clutching his ear piece. He could no longer listen to her screams. Her screams meant failure, and that was something that he would not soon take a liking too.

Butler took out his syringe poised to prick the hysterical girl.

"Or rather...don't" He waved his hand absentmindedly, that wouldn't cure anything. Artemis needed to think and that was that. Valentine was the best Pathologist known to the states, and as an ally to the Fowl name he wouldn't lie to the boy. Now it looked like Daniela would be next to die according to Mr. Valentine. They had nothing more to go on besides how perfectly Artemis was being set up. How on earth could this possibly happen? The teenager closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Artemis, are you there?" The voice belonged to Foaly communicating via earpiece.

"Yes of course I am. Foaly, you had better give me some good news."

"Actually, I just might have some."

"Continue," The boy's eyes shot open. He was all ears.

"Alrighty- then your royal highness," The centaur snorted "Well as you know, the computers showed no match to the DNA you sent to me, which obviously makes no sense if you should ask me, but judging by the events taking place with the missing girls, I may have found a better pattern. You see, nothing like this has happened since the eighteenth century, and even then they blamed the strange discoloration of the victims on witches ala Wicked Witch of the West. You know, because she's green?"

"So you think this is the doing of a witch?"

"Artemis, come now we are not in second grade." How rude of the ignorant mud boy to cut him off. "I continued my research looking through many books, you wouldn't believe my sleepless nights, but I think I have come across something that would fit our delicate situation."

"And that would be?"

"Djinni"

"A genie, as in three wishes genie."

"Don't insult my intelligence!" The four legged man huffed, "Not at all, a Djinni is a demonic soul that has been imprisoned by higher powers; they can only enter our world when unleashed by a creature of our world. Even then it is incredibly hard for them to sustain life, so they must live off of others, preferably youth. The young are easily influenced and thus easier to corrupt. The Djinni calls to them, becomes like a drug to them and before you know it you've got the ultimate form of Stockholm syndrome. That is, until the Djinni offs 'em and from the looks of this, it won't quit until it does."

Artemis was silent. He looked over at Daniela, her tousled chocolate hair, her eyes red from crying. She was living on borrowed time. If Foaly was correct, then the Djinni would 'off' her like he did the rest of the girls once he got his fill of her life. Suddenly, she did not seem like such a pebble in a shoe. He felt guilty.

"Is there any way to reverse this process?"

"Well, no, not that I know of yet...but the further you get her away from the Djinni the more time she should have."

"Is there any way to kill it?"

"Well thats the thing...no one ever has killed it. There are no records, anyways. You can, however, send it back to its realm. But that of course takes incantations and voodoo magic...and chalk. Don't ask me."

"Please send me all of the information you have. It will be greatly appreciated. Now, on to the messages," Artemis breathed, referring to each girl's mouth.

"Ah yes, most morbid..." Artemis could hear Foaly's quiet breathing on the other end of the ear piece. All traces of his sarcasm left with his silence. "Somebody planned this out perfectly didn't they?"

"It would appear so..." Artemis paused, and reluctantly allowed the young woman's sobs to fill his ears.


	7. Chapter 6

**London, England. six months ago**

The rain poured upon the cobblestone streets, washing away the burdens of the morning. Neither her heavy breathing nor her footsteps rushing across the alley could be detected amongst the storm. It was as if the woman were invisible. She was clothed in rags which barely covered her petite body. Dark circles rested harshly underneath her eyes. In her ghostly white hand rested a piece of blackened charcoal, old and out of use for any practical reasons. Her face, once beautiful, was now hallowing from malnourishment. Without warning she collapsed underneath the closest overhang and began to cough violently.

"Don't be scared..." She whispered to herself after she gained back her composure. Perhaps anxious would have been the more appropriate word. She thought to herself. It was weak to be scared, only fools would surrender to that emotion. She had gone undetected for months after all. There was no reason why tonight of all nights she should be found. Perhaps this was a different circumstance. That had to be the explanation for these anxious feelings.

Tonight was the night she was going to do it. She had been contemplating the temptation for weeks now. There was no solid proof that what she was about to do would work, but there was always a first time for everything. She was far beyond desperation.

She closed her eyes and listened only to the rain. It was a very beautiful sound, though very underestimated by mankind. People hid from the rain. They hid from it because it was dangerous, but the most beautiful things on earth were also the most dangerous as she knew all too well. She identified with it, and so for a simple moment she found serenity.

The black charcoal rested in the palm of her little hand, almost touching the ground. She rubbed her fingers against it slightly, feeling it's delicacy. It was completely crisp under her light grasp. How had she come to this? A woman dependent on glorified chalk. Now, she had to ignore the insisting hunger pangs that bothered her constantly. She had to resist the urge to sleep. She had nothing. She had already faced her worst fear. Nothing could get worse than nothing. It was impossible.

This could really work; everything was depending on this little piece of charcoal. Suddenly it felt a lot heavier in her palm, and without her approval she began to shake. It was going to happen, and it was going to happen tonight. It was going to happen now. She forced the charcoal violently onto a dry section of cobblestone. She drew the circle, and the necessary symbols just as she had read about. Now all she needed were the words, and then there was no turning back.

She placed her palm in the middle of the circle and shut her eyes. Her parched lips slowly parted, and the incantation was said in nothing more but a whisper. She clenched her teeth and waited.

_Nothing._

Nothing. How could there be nothing? She could take this no longer. Her stare became fierce; a blaze filled her brown eyes. Her lips parted once more, and she began to screech the incantation as loudly as she possibly could.

"Oi, who's out there?" She looked up in mid sentence. She had awoken somebody. An old man stood fifty feet away from her in his nightcap, carrying a flashlight and pointing it in her direction.

"What happened to you?" He couldn't have been younger than seventy, but he seemed sharp enough in his reflexes.

She remained silent

"I can't hear you, are you alright?" The elderly man scratched his balding head.

"I didn't say anything you blasted fool!" Her voice was hoarse but held a certain spark that could not be extinguished.

"You...you shouldn't be out here by yourself at this hour..." The man seemed quite taken aback by her outrageous tone.

"Leave me alone!"

"Please, come inside child, we'll set you up for the night."

"I am not a _child_!" Her face flushed with heat, and she finished screaming her incantation.

There was a sound of a slamming door and screaming. A bright flame exploded from the circle so quickly that she was unaware her hand had burnt. Her other hand had been used to shield her eyes from the blinding light. The fire danced around the circle, and licked at her heals. She let out a howl of pain. Thunder clapped and rain poured, but it was not enough to tame the heart of the flames.

She winced; prepared to open her eyes, but not sure if the dance had stopped. She peaked through her hair; there were no more flames to be seen. Instead, a tall man stood before her. She gasped, her plan had worked. A victorious grin spread across her face and she stood upright in the regal position of a queen.

"Lysander," She addressed with perfect clarity.

"Is it you that have summoned me?" He cocked his head to the side, and studied the little girl's features. "Naughty, naughty don't you think? Whatever will your parents think of this?"

"I am no child." She smirked at him. She had expected this much. "You serve me. Bow down before your queen!"

"I bow to no one." His tongue slid across his perfect teeth. He was hungry.

"You bow to _me_!"

"No!" He lunged towards her, but quickly recoiled in pain once his hand left the circle.

"What was that?" She cocked her head to the side mimicking him. He was on his knees, his fingernails leaving marks in the street.

"Why do you summon me my mistress?" His low voice resonated in the alley way.

"You are strong, dear Lysander." The girl hopped on the balls of her feet. "And I am in need of a service as unique as yours."

"I'm famished," He raised his eyes at her. "You know what sustains me?"

"Oh of course," she clapped her hands onto her knees. "That is why I chose you! We can help each other."

"Ah, so you seek revenge." It was not a question.

"You have no idea what I have been through." She scowled so fiercely that Lysander thought she may spit on the ground.

"I can help you of course, for the small price of sustenance." He smiled. He liked her fire.

"You will get that as soon as possible." She clapped her hands. This was just too perfect.

"So tell me," He brushed his hair out of his face. "Who is it that you seek revenge on?"

"Not just one person, two actually..." She frowned at the thought. She then frowned at the fact that she may get frown lines.

Their names..." He raised an eyebrow.

"A certain Holly Short and Artemis Fowl." She grimaced at the names. She would now have to wash out her mouth. To say one name was bad enough, but two in the same sentence was just too much to bear. She looked at her new friend up and down. He was quite handsome; it was almost a shame that he was only a Djinni.

"I see," It was barely a whisper of acknowledgement. "By your permission, my master, will you release me from my bondage?"

She knew this trick, but would not fall for it. Once she released him from his bondage, he would be free to roam and kill as he pleased. Of course, he could do that when he was done with what she wanted first, but not before.

"I think not dear Lysander," She tutted mournfully. "Not until I have what I want."

"I could kill you right now," His beautiful façade wavered showing him for a bleak second of what he truly was. This would not be put up with.

"Again, dear Lysander, I think not." Her lioness gaze stopped him in his temper. "If you killed me right now, you would be dead. I know all about you Djinnis so I suggest you stop trying to scare me into freeing you for I promise it will not work. Now you have one of two options: the first being aiding me in my conquest to destroy Holly Short and Artemis Fowl, the second being death. This is your entire choice darling. If I may make a suggestion, I would not choose the latter if I were you. Death is horrible, believe me. I've watched myself die."

He smiled. This little girl, who claimed not be a little girl, might know what she was doing. She may be a bit insane, but if so, this would be a quick job.


	8. Chapter 7

Daniela closed her eyes and took in a breath of air. The voices were gone now, and the white noise the car made was just enough to bring her back to normality. She brought her knees to her chest and dug her fingernails into her shins.

Who had that man been? She had remembered at one point, but the memory was watery. There was something about him that she longed for, and that terrified her.

"We will be arriving shortly." Artemis stated flatly. "Thank goodness."

"Shall I inform Holly?" Butler's voice chimed in a low bass; his knuckles white from an all too tight grip on the steering wheel.

"She knows." Again, the boy's voice was dulled by fatigue. "If she doesn't, I believe they would strip her of her title."

"What happened?" Daniela leaned her head on the back of the seat, still nauseous from the day's events.

"You tell me, please. I would love to know." Artemis did not turn around; he refused to meet the girl's eyes.

"You must really think I'm stupid don't you?" She cocked her head to the side.

He said nothing.

"Wow..." She turned to look out the window in disbelief.

"What?" Artemis could sense where this was going; the boy placed his fingers on his temples and began to massage.

"You really do think I'm stupid."

"I never said that."

"You're a liar."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah that's right," She tested, "How does it feel to be called a liar?"

"Unoriginal!" He shouted all too loudly.

"You know what the problem is with people like you? You think that by hurting others you are going to make a name for yourself, but nobody ever remembers that great things you do! If you are remembered then you are the one who will be called crazy. It won't be me. You'll be locked up; you won't be able to hurt people anymore."

"Calm down, dear."

"Calm down? You can't be serious can you?" Her voice grew in pitch. Artemis could not tell if the woman was laughing or screaming; though it was probably a not so healthy combination of the two.

"Yes, I very well can be. I honestly felt sorry for you earlier, but now I haven't the slightest idea why. You are the most irritating person I have ever met, and for once I would approve if you would calm down and stop thinking about yourself. Do you think I actually like being stuck with you? I should have left you there dying in that pathetic excuse for a shop, but for some reason I took pity on you and this is the thanks I get? Bigger things are going on in this world than you and it would be much easier to fix everything if you would kindly calm down and refrain from talking." Artemis banged his fist against the arm rest, still refusing to look at the young woman.

"What?" Her voice changed. "The shop? What do you know?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment. Forget I said anything; tempers are high." Artemis's voice sunk back into monotone.

"How do you live like this?" Daniela pleaded; a different kind of tears began to well in her eyes.

"I find it very easy." The Irish youth snapped.

"We're here." Butler interjected before the quarrel escalated.

"Ah so we are," Artemis chimed, "No place like home, I suppose."

* * *

Artemis held his breath as he entered the Manor. Holly would be waiting for him in the parlor, he was sure of it. The Irish youth had tried practicing what he would say to the elf, but upon seeing her sitting cross legged on the window sill, he lost all sense of composure.

"I'm so sorry, Holly. I'm so sorry." It was all he could manage to choke out. "They were so young, I know it isn't fair..."

Holly crinkled her nose in an attempt to stop from crying. She hated crying, and on the rare occasion that she did, she chastised herself. "Artemis, I cannot lose another."

"You won't, Holly. I promise." Artemis half fell onto the sofa. At last, he was allowed to express his true exhaustion; it was a small pleasure to indulge in, but a pleasure none the less. He blinked bak tears; he was more exhausted than he thought.

The boy could sense Holly's eyes on him, but he could not bring himself to lift his head from his hands.

Holly gently climbed down from the window sill and walked over to him. She was not used to seeing Artemis in this state, and it frightened her. She placed a hand on his back, and rubbed him like a mother would an infant.

"Opal..." Holly whispered.

"Holly, Opal Koboi is dead. You saw her die." Artemis did not react to her tender touch.

"I saw one of them die. You know that means nothing."

"Foaly and I have both been searching as much as we can for her. There are no traces of her existence. She must have died along with the other. There is no possible way she could go undetected for so long."

"We only found one body."

"And the other disintegrated in the explosion."

"I don't know..." Holly's voice trailed off, "I mean...who else?"

"We will make this right again." Artemis reached out to hold the small woman, but she turned away."

"You shouldn't have too." She walked away towards the window, stepped out, and vanished.

"Uhhm...are you okay? Can I come in?" Daniela knocked on the side of the wall. Artemis's head turned to meet her. Upon seeing her standing there, his cold composure reappeared.

"I would appreciate if you did not."

"Are you alright?" She fidgeted with her hair.

"Yes." Artemis continued to stare at the window.

"Oh... I...do you want to talk?" She nodded her head awkwardly as she leaned against the doorway.

"With you?"

"Mhm." She tried to move closer.

"How much did you hear?"

"You know," She began, sitting down beside him, "I have the biggest crush on my best friend, but I really don't think he sees me that way. Actually, I know that he doesn't see me like that. The last time I saw him my looked like a complete idiot...but of course, you would know that. It's kind of become my default setting as of late. "He's actually dating my sister...She cheated on him and I don't know what to do. How sick is that?" There was an awkward silence as she took a deep breath. "And, uh, one time when I was four I had an accident on the playground. I tried to say that I stepped in..."

"Why are you telling me this?" He cut her off.

"See, I told you something that I'd never dream of telling anybody that I was friends with...wait, I'm so so sorry, that didn't come out right." Her eyes grew wide. "It's just that I don't know you very well, clearly, and I was probably super wrong about you. I was just angry. I know that's not an excuse." She made a fist and slapped it into the palm of her other hand, a nervous tick Artemis had picked up on. "I'm really sorry, kid."

"Oh?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What I meant was, sometimes it helps to open up to somebody that doesn't really know you all that well. So now you have something you can blackmail me with if you want. I mean let's face it, you could probably find worse things to blackmail me with. I guess what I'm saying is, I promise I won't tell anybody if you really wanted to talk."

"What is his name?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremy." Artemis noticed that she involuntarily smiled as the name formed in her mouth. "What is hers?"

Nothing.

"I mean, don't feel like you have to tell me. You don't owe me anything, I just thought..." She nudged him slightly, only to feel that it was an inappropriate action.

"Holly," He contemplated lying, but she had most likely heard what she wanted to hear already.

"She means a lot to you."

"More than you know." Artemis looked away from the girl; she tried to place her hand on his shoulder the way that Holly had, but in the awkwardness of the moment she took it off.

"You'd do anything to help her wouldn't you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice on an even keel.

"Yes," The boy averted his eyes once more.

"Well...She's lucky you know." Daniela brushed a piece of hair from her eye.

"Why?"

"She has someone who is willing to do anything for her. I think that's a pretty special thing."Artemis studied her features for the first time. She was, objectively, very lovely. He liked the way that she brought her knees to her chest, and rested her cheek upon one. Her eyes were open wide. Perhaps he had misjudged her as well. It was not her fault that she had been such a nuisance.

Artemis sighed. It was because she represented what was standing in his way of success, his father's freedom, and Holly's peace of mind. It was because he knew her chances of survival at this point were slim. Perhaps that is why it took him so long to see her as a person. He didn't want to have that baggage. He had enough as it was. Could they possibly move past it? He did not know.

"Thank you, I suppose."

"No problem. You're really not a bad guy. In fact, I think you might be kind of good. I'm going to go take a shower...I guess I sweat when I run...and then get hogtied. Who knew." After waiting an appropriate amount of time to see a reaction, she walked out of the room.

Artemis was left in his silence.


	9. Chapter 8

The little pixie gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her full lips parted into a satisfied grin. She was astoundingly beautiful there was no doubt about that, but there was something about the way the light caught the shimmer in her chocolate brown eyes today. She scrunched her hair in her hands, as she continued to pose for her most trusted admirer.

"Oh, Lysander!" She cooed,"I have something for you!" Now that they had successfully disposed of the previous owners of the French flat, it was time to get down to business.

"My lady." The blonde man appeared at her side, without as much as a sound. Opal jumped at the sudden teleportation. Though it came in handy, it still caught her by surprise every time.

"You must be hungry." Her gaze now moved to the perfect gloss in her hair.

"You haven't the faintest idea..." Lysander pursed his lips in a thin line.

A hearty laugh echoed from Opal's mouth; tormenting her slave was too much fun. She gently tapped a small stack of pictures that rested against the mirror.

Lysander grabbed them immediately, and began to study the features of the girls in each candid photo. They were all beautiful in their own right. Each of them seemed to be rather well off as well, but it was their youth that was the most important to him. The new batch of girls were all more vibrant than the previous ones she had given him, but something seemed amiss. He scanned them once more, and scowled. Though they all seemed lovely, their numbers had considerably dwindled. Quality did not always match quantity.

"This will not be enough to sustain me, Mistress." He dropped them onto the ground, and waited for Opal's response.

"Details!" She threw her head back in a drawn out groan. "Did I complain when you went after those mud girls at random? I didn't then, and I won't now."

"I see." That's what he had hoped she would say. The reassurance that he could play gave him a euphoria that was quite pacifying. He picked up the pictures, and gave them another close look. "Now, which one shall we start with?"

"Ah!" Opal bounced right back up. "Darling, you can choose, they'll all be dead anyways."

"Hmm, how about this one, she is rather beautiful." He raised an eyebrow, and flicked the picture to the pixie nonchalantly. Opal snatched it in mid air. The wide eyes from the picture stared up at her. It was an outdated picture to say the least.

"I wouldn't say beautiful." Opal muttered, "But an excellent choice none the less."

"What is her name?"

"Hmm," Opal flipped the picture to the back. All of the rich girls seemed identical after a while. "Minerva Paradizo." Opal's eyes then lit up. She had heard that name spoken when she, disguised as a child, went shoplifting.

"Lysander," She cooed once more in her soprano voice.

"Yes?" He rolled his eyes.

"Do we have plans for Friday night?"

The Djinni huffed. How he detested his master's constant games. If he had not been in her power she would have been his first victim.

"No, I do not believe we do." He prepared himself for her childish clapping which happened right on cue.

"Oh good! Well, we do now. I hear the Paradizo's are holding a masquerade."

"Would it not be easier for me to steal her now?" He tried to sound calm, but there was no reasoning with this pixie.

"Oh do shut up, you bother me so much!" Opal pouted, "I want to go! Besides, think of all the youthful girls that will be there. You will be sustained in this world for months!"

Lysander could not argue with this logic. There would be many life forces all there for his taking. Of course, in the back of his mind, he wished that his time with the little pixie would not last months.


	10. Chapter 9

Artemis didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the couch; ten, twenty minutes perhaps? Time seemed to have stopped. He was still there long after Daniela's short attention span lured her elsewhere. After her encouraging words he didn't doubt for a second that she would be planning another escape. That was probably the reason for this peace and quiet in the first place.

Of course, it would all be in vain. Butler would handle any antics before she stepped foot outside the Manor. Artemis needn't spare a drop of sweat on that; his mind was fully focused on the task at hand.

Holly had seemed so sure in her prediction, but there was no evidence to support her claims. It was all based on a gut feeling, and gut feelings were of such minuscule importance these days. One needed solid evidence for something like this. Artemis shook his head, if either of the Kobois had returned he would surely have known by now.

Evidence was what he needed. Solid evidence was the only thing that could bring a killer such as this to justice.

Reluctantly, he stood up from the couch, and walked over to the kitchen. Perhaps some hydration would calm his fried nerves. The Irish youth reached for a small glass and turned the knob on the sink. Normally he was opposed to faucet water, but in his particular state, he cared very little. His pale hand gripped fruitlessly onto the glass. As he brought it to his lips, he could feel it slipping away. It must have been heavier than usual, for it crashed onto the kitchen floor, shattering into a hundred pieces.

"Damn!" Artemis jumped back as not to get hit by the flying shards. "Damn, Damn, Damn!"

He could not tell if his sudden shaking was due to the shock of the broken glass, or something more. Regardless, the Irish Youth found it increasingly difficult to stop.

"Focus, Old boy." He spoke aloud. "You won't get anywhere if you don't focus. You're acting ridiculous."

Artemis backed away from the mess. He knew where he needed to go. How foolish he was to try and distract himself, even for a moment.

His mix matched eyes leered on the small desk where he kept the pictures, while his fingers skimmed gently over the top of the smooth oak. Slowly, he opened it. The shots of the dead girls stared back at him; he groaned before picking them up. Suddenly, they felt much heavier. He looked thoughtfully at each one. They were all victims of a Djinni attack that could have been prevented if he could just figure out what was going on.

"I'm so sor-" His breath caught in mid sentence. Something was terribly wrong. Under the stacks of dead girl's pictures was a new one. A slightly larger one. One that he had not procured from any police departments. He squinted for a moment before his eyes widened in absolute horror.

_Minerva Paradizo._

He dropped the rest of the pictures and examined her features more closely. Artemis was positive the poor quality picture was of her, but she was not dead.

"Butler!" He tried to shout, but his voice was now trapped in his throat. Artemis could not tell if his voice was even audible, but he did not have to call for his body guard twice. The tall man was at his charge's side within mere seconds of the command.

"Butler, somebody was in the Manor, and for all we know they could still be here." The boy, now paler than usual, never took his eyes off of the photo.

This was a warning, it had to be. Whomever was doing this wanted him to know that Minerva was next.

"But why..." Artemis clutched the photo. "If they could enter the Manor, why not just bloody kill us?"

"Artemis, they've always known where we were." Butler put a giant palm on the Irish youth's shoudler.

"They want us to suffer, Butler." Artemis turned to meet the Eurasian man's eyes. "I don't know why, but they want us to suffer. They're toying with us! Butler, they have always been toying with us. How did they plan so quickly?"

Artemis broke away from Butler and began to pace across the room. He grabbed a tuft of his black hair and began to pull until his scalp could no longer take the pain. "This must have just been after we saw Valentine. They were in our Manor! Inside!"

"Artemis-" Butler tried to calm his charge.

"It would be a suicide mission if we try to save her, but we can't just wait for her body to show up on the door step, either. This was what they wanted!" Artemis stopped his pacing for a brief moment and leaned against the window sill.

"Enough of this. I need to check all of the cameras immediately! If they did in fact, want us to suffer, we will see it on camera."

* * *

Butler watched the same security footage ten times over and still there was nothing to be found. It had been scrutinized and picked apart and not even the slightest change overcame the room from the morning to night. Artemis looked over Butler's shoulder impatiently.

"Are you sure there is nothing?" He huffed, clutching the new photo in his hand.

"Artemis, I-"

"Move out of the way!" He started to shove his protector, which was something he never did. Butler moved obligingly. The tall Eurasian did not want to be the reason for Artemis's future ulcer.

"This doesn't make sense. This was all the footage from our leaving to our return. Unless..." Artemis clicked the small arrow key. "Unless they were here...after."

The footage, though playing at a normal speed, seemed to be in slow motion. Artemis dare not blink as he watched his encounters with Holly, Daniela, and then finally his solitude.

He watched as his image left the couch and sauntered over towards the kitchen to get a drink of water.

It was then that the light began to shift in the living room, and a tall green man materialized where Artemis had been. This inhuman creature looked directly into the camera, and winked.

The Djinni placed the photo in the desk, and vanished once more as Artemis reentered the room.

"Butler, Butler did you see that?" Artemis pointed to the footage. "I was right! We have all the proof we need!"

"Artemis, I don't see anything." Butler leaned into the computer.

"There!" Artemis looked at his bodyguard in disbelief. "He was right there! Don't you see? Oh, _of course_ you don't. He didn't want_ you_ to see. Brilliant! Ten minutes ago he was in our Manor, and there was nothing we could do to stop him!"

"What are you doing?" Butler watched as his charge began to type furiously.

"Sending this to Foaly, he will be able to see what you cannot. I promise it." The boy growled. His eyes were wild. This murderer would not be able to go hidden for much longer, and then they would catch the beast. It was all a matter of time.

"Artemis, we need to let Foaly handle the whole situation."

"What do you mean?" Artemis twirled in his seat to meet the bodyguard's eyes.

"We can't be caught near Minerva. We've given the information to Foaly, that's all we can do now."

"Butler," Artemis felt his entire body tense, "We can't wait for her to show up on our doorstep. You were the one that brought Daniela here. Where is your compassion now?"

"It was different then," Butler closed his eyes, "Then, we had someone who survived a Djinni attack, someone who in no way could be connected to you."

"Do you think that matters?" Artemis's breath quickened in pace. "It's no different. Foaly wasn't able to save any of those girls, what makes you think he can save Minerva?"

"Artemis, you are what matters." Butler tried to keep his composure, though it was become increasingly difficult. "And you aren't yourself anymore! You're too emotionally compromised, and I cannot condone this any longer!"

"I said it was no different!" He balled his hands into a fist, crumpling the small photo in his hand. "Damn it! Now look what you made me do!" Artemis never raised his voice at Butler the way he had just done. Immediately he shut his mouth, and left room to go downstairs.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Artemis stopped in his the midst of his tirade. He had become distracted by Daniela, who was halfway out of the window, dangling fifteen feet off the ground. She stared up at him; mouth ajar.

"Honestly, could you even pretend the front door was an option?" The boy raised an eyebrow

"It makes a noise..." she looked away sheepishly. He shook his head. At least she had showered, that much was true. Her hair was still sopping wet. She had even changed back into that fuzzy sweater that Juliet often wore. It was slightly too big for Daniela, and made gripping onto the sill quite difficult.

"When you fall please try not to bleed in the Manor."

"I didn't think of that." Daniela confessed, she now held onto the window ledge tighter than before.

"Of course you didn't." The boy massaged his temple.

"Hey, could you help me back up?" She smiled her widest smile.

Artemis suddenly forgot where he was going, and immediately turned around.

"That's not funny!" She yelled after him. "Seriously, come on!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Tourrettes sur Loup, South of France **

Minerva Paradizo let out a bored moan. She was tired of being pinned and prodded by this amateur seamstress. Her father, Gaspard, must have not been in his right mind when he hired this woman. Of course, the fact that he clearly fancied her might have influenced his judgment.

"Now, you will be wearing high heels. Please stand on your tip toes." The seamstress mumbled with a string in her mouth and a pin in her hand.

"Are you close to finished, Mademoiselle?" The French girl rolled her eyes in the mirror. Any other seamstress would have been finished with her masquerade dress hours ago; this was completely unacceptable. Minerva was fed up with the constant commands to lift her hair up, turn to the left, turn to the right, lift her right arm, now the left arm, look up, and look down. How many angles did this woman need to fit the dress perfectly?

"You cannot rush art." The woman said as she marked where the dress needed to be hemmed.

"And I suppose no amount of money can pay for it?" The blond girl scoffed.

"There, you are finished. You will look quite beautiful if I might add." The woman said with one final stitch.

Minerva looked at herself in the mirror. She had not been in favor of such an outlandish party for her birthday, but her father insisted that only the best was good enough for his little girl. Minerva needed to remind him that nearly sixteen was hardly "little" any longer.

Now, when she looked in the mirror, she did feel quite beautiful. The flowing layers of crimson material fell gently onto her pale body, and created a beautiful contrast. The strapless corset styled top made her feel much more mature than she really was. Her father would most definitely have a hard time calling her his "little girl" in such a dress.

"Do you like what I've done?" The seamstress asked, as she smoothed out the dress.

"Yes, thank you." Minerva smiled genuinely. Perhaps this ball was not as wretched of an idea as she thought it would be.

"May I come in now?" She watched as her father peeked his head in from the other room; he had a hand over his eyes.

"Yes!" She laughed knowingly; he was trying too hard to impress this woman with his warm paternal antics.

"My word, Minerva you look beautiful." He gasped at the sight of his daughter. She could not help but smile at her father's fawning.

"Thank you." She cooed, biting the inside of her lip.

"Geraldine, you have done a marvelous job!" His eyes went from his daughter to the seamstress. The man then proceeded to embraced her too long for Minerva's taste.

"Thank you so much, Gaspard!"

"That is Mr. Paradizo." Minerva corrected without a hint of shame. If they did not feel shame for their out of bounds actions, she certainly did not feel shame for calling them out.

"Minerva!" Her father began.

"I am only trying to keep a professional atmosphere. Now, Mademoiselle, how much do we owe you for your fine job?" Minerva smiled her most forced smile.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland **

Daniela sat in her room, towel drying her hair. There was a knock at the door. The young woman wanted to say not to come in, but there really was no point to that. Artemis opened the door, and smiled; something that Daniela did not return.

"Hello," Artemis sat down beside her on the king size bed. "I see you made the right choice. I'm certainly glad you didn't twist your ankle."

"Yeah, me too..." She continued to dry her hair, and looked in the opposite direction of the boy. The cold shoulder was childish, but it made her feel better.

"I am actually here because I need to talk to you." He leaned in closer to the young woman, only for her to scoot away.

"Mhm."

"Charming." Artemis mumbled under his breath, "Will you please listen, and keep an open mind?"

"Hmm?" She continued her cold shoulder, "Maybe if someone helped me back inside I would, but nobody did...Well Butler did, he's such a kind man. I would talk to him in a heart beat." She began to dry her hair more vigorously, which gave her hair the resemblance of a shaggy dog.

"I am terribly sorry that I did not assist you after you tried to escape from the Manor. An escape that would have surely resulted in your death, I might add. It was terribly foolish of me not to think ahead at what consequences my actions might have had." Artemis massaged his brow; something he did often when he was with her.

"Okay." She looked at him, "Apology accepted."

"I was being s-"

"Don't ruin the moment." She put her hand up to silence him. "Continue with what you needed to say."

"You aren't crazy. You never were."

"Woah, wait. What? I knew you knew something!" She was truly listening.

"You need to know if you are going to understand what I am about to ask of you. This doesn't just affect you. Believe me, I know that this can be a lot for one to handle. If you die, it's not just your head on a platter; it's my family's as well..."

He broke his speech for a moment to see her reaction. She stared him down with inquisitive eyes. He cleared his throat, and continued. This was Holly's idea.

"What if I told you that what you have witnessed was not some delusion, but magic? The man who attacked you, the voices in your head, all of it?"

"I wouldn't say anything just yet." She bit her lip.

"The man who attacked you, he has attacked a series of other girls. He has been framing me, my family, for their murders. This is why we need you. I have recently found the next girl he is going to attack, and I am fairly certain I know when."

"Tell the police!" Daniela blurted. Artemis placed a hand up to silence her.

"The police won't be able to help her. This is far over their heads. I...we must help her before she is killed."

"I'm not saying I believe you...but I'm not saying that I don't either. I think?" Daniela placed her hands on her temple as she tried to contain her thoughts. "Okay, uhm, if my choices are either crazy or magic, well, I'm gonna have to choose magic. I've seen some pretty weird things, and I've blamed you for a lot of it, but if what you are saying is true, then we have to help this girl." She paused, "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Good girl." Artemis smiled. "I believe it's time for you to officially meet someone."

In an instant the fairy appeared before their eyes. If this wasn't enough to convince the mud girl, nothing would be. Daniela jumped back on the bed in shock before studying the fairy's features.

"Hi," Holly smiled.

"I...I'm not crazy am I? I've seen you before. Earlier today, in fact." Daniela smiled in relief.

"No," Holly smiled, "You might be saner than this one, but the jury is still out." She pointed to Artemis.

"And, you need me to help this girl? How?"

"This is the part that will take some faith." Artemis interrupted, "The man who hurt you, he is what's called a Djinni."

"A Genie? LIke three-"

"No," Artemis raised his hand again, "You were meant to die that night in the shop. He tried to suck your life force away. We saved you just in time, but some of his poison is still inside you, he needs your...life. As you recall from your last meeting with him, he genuinely needs you. It's clouded his judgement. Whomever he is working for is having a hard time controlling him."

"We are hoping that by bringing you to the place where this other girl will be, he will become confused. We will be able to kill him before he can kill either of you." Holly interjected.

"So...I'd be bait?" She hugged her knees to her chest.

"More of a secret weapon." Holly reassured.

"I..." Daniela looked from Artemis to Holly, "If I do help, I can save this girl, and probably myself as well. But what if I mess up?"

"It's a risk. There is always risk." Artemis lamented, "It seems to be the only way that we can save this girl."

"I mean...okay. Let's do it." Daniela said in nothing more than a whisper.


	12. Chapter 11

**I would love to thank everyone who has been reading this story! It really means quite a lot to me that you do :) -Flymetothemoon77**

* * *

**Thursday**

Lysander had not fed in days. His lips burned with hunger, and his eyes were blood shot. The constant ringing in his ears had not left him; each feeling was annoying on it's own, but together they were maddening. The Djinni did not ask for much, so when Opal had denied him the right to hunt until the masquerade, he grew very impatient.

Of course, the hunt was second nature to him; he was very good at it. It was what he truly lived for; the quickening of the pulse, the tightening of the muscles, and the seduction. It was a pure and unrequited addiction of which he had become quite fond.

The willowy Djinni watched his master sleep from just outside her room. Opal was so small and vulnerable in the large bed.

It would be so easy to take her at that moment; she had no magic left. There was no possible way she would be able to fight back should he give her his kiss of death. Lysander cocked his head to the side, never taking his eyes off of her. Opal stirred in her sleep; her raven hair flowed gently over her beautiful face. The over confident pixie had no idea that he was watching her, contemplating eternal fire for one kiss. She was of magical heritage, and therefore much more sustainable than a human, a worthless mud girl.

'Rationalizing won't help,' he thought, clutching his fist on the golden doorknob. 'Fire is fire.'

Lysander sighed, and released his hold on the doorknob. He would have to go hunt without her permission. He looked at the grandfather clock on the wall; five o'clock in the morning. This was no good; there would not be many people out at such an early hour. Why, the sun had not even risen yet.

Regardless, he needed air. The cool air whipped gently against his face, just enough to calm the maddening feelings. The Djinni licked his lips, and bit the insides of his mouth until he broke the surface. Blood rushed from his self imposed wound.

"Damn," Lysander grumbled, pressing his tongue against the cut. It stung horribly, and if he had fed earlier it would have healed by now. This was one of the downsides to being a Djinni. You were only as powerful as your last meal. That was when he heard her.

Lysander's head lifted in hope, his hearing was much more acute than any common mortal's. The human was thirty seconds away, but jogging fast. That gave him just enough time to disguise himself as a human, though it was cutting it very close. He shut his eyes, and focused on a mortal form. He would become handsome, nay, irresistible. It was a gnawing process, for he never did see the appeal in the human male form; they were so awkwardly shaped. However, he knew what was considered attractive by their standards and so that was what he would have to become in order to attain his youth.

She was rounding the corner, and he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" He grabbed his chest in mock agony. It was a classic trick to get the pity of mud girls on the go.

"You okay?" She stopped in mid step, just like many others had done. Her voice sounded on guard, but he knew that he had her.

"I seem to have had the wind knocked out of me; I've never seen someone so beautiful!" He wanted to gag at the over use of this.

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I'm sorry, that was rather bold of me, I'm Lonnie." He touched her shoulder in mock apology.

"What are you doing out so early?" She shrugged off his hand, and crossed her arms.

"Why the same as you, Miss." He met her chocolate brown eyes. They were so much like his master's eyes.

"Okay I'll bite," She laughed, "I'm Vanessa."

"Vanessa, my word that is a beautiful name." He extended his hand to her.

She looked at his face, and then his hand, and back up to his face again. She didn't want to seem rude, but the alarms in the back of her head were telling her that something was off in this man. Of course, that also could have been because it was five o'clock in the morning. Did anybody ever seem right at that time? Vanessa sighed and took his hand to shake it.

His eyes lit up, he had her now. He kept her hand in his grip tightly, trying to hide his salivation. The woman was indeed very young, probably twenty four at the most. She was his now whether she was aware or not. His eyes were burning; he was so hungry that his façade was starting to waver. Lysander knew he could not keep up this guise much longer, he had to act fast.

"Ouch! Dude, you're hurting me!" Vanessa winced under his grip.

"Am I? Terribly sorry." He did not let go. He grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her into him. He could feel his human face melting away, but he didn't have too to know it was gone, her scream was vindication of that.

He kissed her.

Her youth was so strong; it filled his soul and strengthened him. Vanessa was no longer fighting back, and so he let go. Her body crumpled to the ground with a small thud. Her once lovely mocha skin was now tinted green. Her eyes were still open in utter fear.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he applied his human disguise once more.

He walked back into the building, before anyone could see what had transpired. Now he would be able to concentrate much clearer on what his master had to say to him.

The ringing in his ears, however, had not gone away since he was in that hillbilly town. He had tried to attain that same girl again in Dublin, but he failed. He huffed at the thought of that girl. She had gotten away from him, and now because of that he was bonded to her. The only silver lining was that she must be addicted to him by now. If a prey ever managed to escape his clutches, their addiction to him would bring them back willingly. There was no way they could stop it, they would no longer have self control, and they would simply need him. The hunger in her would eventually become so strong that she would seek him out if he could not find her.

That was not what bothered him.

What bothered him was that no mud girl had ever escaped him before. He had heard stories of bondings but he had never experienced firsthand what that felt like. Now that he had he did not enjoy it one bit. He never should have gone after her, she really wasn't worth his effort, but now he had no choice. He would be tortured by her existence until he had her soft body lying limp in his arms. He sat down on the couch, head cradled in his hands.

"Lysander!" Opal was awake. He hadn't even noticed her standing by the window.

"What?" He didn't take his head out of his hands.

"Did I tell you to hunt?" She was furious with him. "Well, did I?"

"I was hungry." Lysander stated unapologetically.

"I don't care! You fed two days ago didn't you? How much do you need?"

"More than you are providing me with, _pixie_." He sneered through gritted teeth.

Opal pursed her cherub lips, her chocolate eyes were fiery. "I am not going to allow _you_ to ruin this for me! Now...be gone!" She clapped her hands once.

"As you wish," He looked up at her, and in an instant of smoke he was gone. Opal sighed, looking out the window at the dead mud girl. Then a smile caressed her lips and she began to giggle.

"Lysander, do come back!" Her voice rang.

"Yes, pixie?" He appeared by her side, raising an eyebrow.

"I've decided that your complete lack of judgment might serve me well. I have a new message for Holly Short."

Lysander smiled genuinely. Though many times he truly did detest his master, her borderline insanity was quite admirable. She was a ruthless and twisted creature. The Djinni didn't know if he should pity or praise her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Friday, 7:30 P.M.**

**A private home in France**

Artemis Fowl adjusted the tie and vest that he had chosen for Minerva Paradizo's masquerade party. He had gone through four different outfits before deciding on the simple black tuxedo. The mask that went along with it was the deciding factor; a golden bird lined with exceptional jewels. It was no wonder the rest of the ensemble was so simple; the mask alone would set him apart in a crowd as someone of regal heritage. Though he was not of such lineage, he might as well have been. Artemis watched carefully in the mirror as he combed his hair into place.

"Butler," He spoke fondly to his manservant, still guilty about how he had treated him prior, "At what time shall we arrive?"

"We will be leaving shortly, Master Fowl." Butler smiled at his charge's apologetic behavior.

"Excellent." The boy smiled his vampire smile. He was ready to bring down the Djinni at any cost. "Tell me, has Foaly found any new information regarding our little friend?" Artemis would have spoken to the centaur directly, but in all the hustle and bustle he found that he scarcely had the time to breathe.

"Well," Butler hesitated. Artemis caught on immediately; his posture stiffened.

"Butler?" He asked, his eyes pierced the bodyguard through the mirror.

"Another body has been found. The LEP were able to take care of it before the local authorities knew she was missing." He did not wish to tell Artemis at a time like this, he had wished to avoid it like the plague.

"And Holly..." Artemis asked after the initial shock had worn off enough for him to speak.

"These things cannot be secrets for long."

"I see." Artemis's icy eyes glazed over; masking his true fear. This Djinni's reign over man would end tonight. The plan had been so carefully calculated that there was no possible way he could slip through their fingers; not this time.

"Is Daniela ready?" Artemis was not very concerned of her punctuality at the moment, they had plenty of time before their arrival, but he needed something to clear his mind. Her nonsensical babble was, strangely enough, just what he needed.

"She should be in her room. I could fetch her if you wish..."

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." Artemis turned to meet Butler's eyes, instead of talking to his reflection in the long mirror. "Thank you, old friend."

"Of course," Butler smiled, relieved that Artemis had not shown outward aggression towards the tragic news. Then again, one never could tell what the Fowl boy was thinking.

Artemis returned his attention to the mirror. The girl would be presentable; they had bought her a pale gold lace evening gown to compliment his attire. Hopefully she would know how to act. Under normal circumstances Artemis would have laughed; how very Pygmalion the situation was.

"Artemis," Butler called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Butler-" But Artemis could not finish his sentence. For the second time in a few short minutes, the boy was surprised. It was a feeling that he would never be used to, but at least this surprise was welcomed.

He blinked twice, but there she was; entirely presentable. The dress itself fit tight against her body, which was a relief considering they had not brought her shopping with them. Her mocha colored hair fell in loose curls, and in her manicured had she held her mask on a stick. She looked beautiful.

"So, I'm not gonna lie. I'm, like, really nervous. Kinda dizzy too." Daniela winced.

"You'll adjust." He took her by the arm and escorted her out of the private house. "One more thing," He spoke apologetically. The Irish youth proceeded to hand her the handcuffs that rested on the side table. "It is not that we don't trust you, but-"

"Hey, it's cool. I wouldn't trust me either. In fact I don't; I could run at any moment." Her eyes widened, "Sorry, I make really bad jokes when I'm nervous. I'm not going to run. I can't in this dress. I tried."

"The handcuffs will be removed once we arrive. Nobody will see them, I promise." Artemis shook his head.

* * *

Minerva Paradizo looked around, the first guests had arrived, which by her socialite status meant the first hundred. Quickly, she closed the curtain from which she spied. It was too much pressure to look at the vultures. According to her father it would be proper for her to make the final entrance, so that everyone could see his beautiful daughter in all of her glory. Minerva was forced to wait in the shadows until most everyone had arrived.

The French girl gave into temptation and peaked through the lavender curtain once more. Minerva hardly recognized a single face. It was all just a ploy to showcase her father's riches to potential business partners. She wouldn't have been shocked if some guests ran underground rings. She had suspected as much, but the number of guests was almost nauseating. They were practically coming out of the wood work. Perhaps there would be at least one familiar face, if only they would take off their masks. Goodness the security was pitiful, anybody could walk right in.

"Minnie, no peaking!" Minerva immediately shut the curtain to look behind her.

"Beau, you scared me! Get out... s'il vous plaît!" She hushed her voice to a whisper. Her brother found great joy in this event; normally his sister was never so jumpy. It was perfect for scaring. "Leave or I tell father you are not in bed. Is that chocolate I see on your face?"

The eight year old boy touched his hand to his cheek in horror. He was not supposed to sneak chocolate after bed time. If he did not leave at that very moment surely his big sister would rat him out. He could not take such a chance. He would be grounded.

"I'm sorry, Minerva!" His voice was entirely too loud.

"Hush now, Beau. I won't tell on you. Please leave, I'm nervous." She placed her hand on his mouth.

"You're never nervous!" He licked her palm. "This must really be big!" The sight of him made the French girl chuckle. Her little brother had a way of doing such things.

"Yes, you could say that. Beau, please get to bed now." She stroked his face before sending him off.

Once he was out of sight she took a deep breath. She looked beautiful and she knew it; the dress was made for her. This was her party at her home, so why did she feel like an intruder? Minerva looked back at the door in which Beau had just left, and then looked at the closed curtain. Silhouettes of guests kept flowing inwards. She inhaled sharply, and resumed her peaking.

A tall blonde gentleman had just walked in with a small girl; there was something about him that was different. Minerva was sure she didn't know him, but immediately she felt calm. He was almost hypnotizing. He disappeared into the crowd and left her wanting more. Minerva would have to make a point that night to meet the handsome man.

* * *

Daniela hugged her hands to her stomach as she sat in the limousine. She could not stop shaking.

"Damn." she muttered under her breath.

"Are you alright?" Artemis eyed the girl's strange behavior.

"Mhm!" She looked up and faked a smile, "I think I'm just cold or...something, ya know?"

"Would you like the air conditioner lowered?"

"No, that's totally fine. Thanks though." She nodded slightly too vigorously.

"Alright then." He resumed looking outside the window, his mask rested comfortably in his lap. It was not that he didn't care for the girl's well being, but his mind was elsewhere. Far elsewhere.

'You will be stopped Djinni,' He thought, 'I won't let you take her.'

The lights from the party caught his attention, and broke his concentration. His pulse quickened. Artemis looked at his pocket watch; they had made perfect time in their surprise arrival. Slowly, he placed the golden mask over his face.

Butler slowed the limousine to a complete stop. He trusted no one to park this expensive car for him, no matter their job. Simultaneously he adjusted an earpiece to his ear, and tapped it to notify his young charge of his whereabouts. He, himself, would not be in attendance of this grand party, for someone would surely notice the Fowl's bodyguard. No mask could hide the gigantic manservant's size.

"Shall we?" Artemis extended his arm to Daniela as they exited the limousine. She lifted her hands for the handcuffs to be removed.

"Oh my-" Daniela attempted to gulp down her nerves once the pair began to walk.

"Just breathe, you'll be fine." Artemis whispered through the side of his mouth, his eyes never left the heads in front of him.

They had made it successfully inside the mansion decorated in vein of a medieval ballroom.

"Excusez-moi monsieur; Quand Mlle Paradizo arrivera-t-elle." Artemis flagged down a waiter who held a plate of little pastries in the midst of the growing sea of colorful masks.

"Je ne sais pas," He did not look at the boy, but kept his eyes on the growing crowd, greeting as many guests as possible.

"What did you ask him?" Daniela reached for a little pastry, but the man was just out of reach.

"Nothing. Come, let's dance." Artemis kept his eyes on the crowd, looking for anything suspicious, anything at all. He brought his manicured fingers to his earpiece, which was connected to both Foaly and Butler, to make sure it was on.

"Foaly," Artemis began softly, as he slowly twirled the girl around the floor. On cue, Daniela nodded as if he were talking to her. "When will Holly arrive?"

"She won't." Foaly spoke sharply, "I...uh...after today I felt she was too close to the case. She might do something...stupid."

"Where is she?" Artemis's eyes widened.

"She's...detained right now." Foaly hesitated. The Irish youth heard a string of high pitched cursing in the background

"This was not-"

"Artemis, I'm getting a faint magic reading from where you are. What can you see around you?" Foaly ignored the boy.

"Masks." He spoke flatly, "Lots of masks." His eyes darted around the ballroom, yet nobody stood out to him. Everyone was the same. Everyone could be the Djinni. The music stopped suddenly, to draw attention to the man at the top of the staircase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The man spoke with great clarity, "It is my honor to present to you, Mademoiselle Minerva Paradizo!" The crowd erupted into a cacophony of cheers as the beautiful blond girl emerged from behind a lavender curtain. She was clothed in a fine scarlet dress which contrasted perfectly with her ivory skin. Her buoyant curls flew behind her. Minerva's father escorted her down the long staircase to greet those mysterious people which cheered madly for her.

"Excuse me," Artemis pushed through the masqueraded guests to try to reach her first. Time was running out. "Excuse me!" He pushed harder.

No one would get to her first.

"Oh m-"Minerva was caught off guard by the masked boy that nearly ran into her. If she had not been in public she would have given him a good piece of her mind for acting so rudely, but alas, she was in public, and therefore had to be cordial. "Excuse me, boy?" She asked.

"I'm terribly sorry to be so bold, but, may I have this dance?" Oh the clichéd response to a woman in a beautiful dress. Artemis would have sooner kicked himself than utter those words. He was much more sophisticated than such an action.

"I was waiting for someone." The French girl looked around, and then after not seeing the handsome man, held out her hand to Artemis. With her response, the music continued to play. The crowded ballroom began to swirl once more.

"Your voice, it sounds strangely familiar." She tried to decode his features through the mask.

"Minerva," He began as he twirled her, "You are not safe here."

"Excuse me?" She pushed away from him, "Monsieur, I promise you my father knows everyone here. Why there is no possible way that-"

"Listen to me," He pulled her close, and whispered into her ear, "I am trying to protect you. You need to get out of here. Please, just, come with me."

"Who do you think you are?" She looked at him with the up most disgust. Artemis winced; he could not reveal himself, not with so many people here that believed his father's guilt.

"Kid," Foaly buzzed in Artemis' ear. "The Djinni is growing stronger. You'd better get her out of there as soon as possible or you're both dead."

"You know me." Artemis took her by the hand, and tried to pull her away. "Please, you have to listen to me."

"Get away from me!" She grabbed his mask. "_Artemis_?"

He grabbed the mask from her and put it back on before anyone else could see his face. Minerva's ruby red lips opened into a perfect O.

"That, that is impossible." she stammered. "You were gone for over three years, and now you're...you're back?"

"I know this is not the best circumstances for a reunion, but please believe me. Why else would I be here?" She looked around the room and then back to him. There was a strange determination in his eyes, and for that same strange reason she trusted him.

* * *

Daniela looked around, her heart felt as if it were beating out of her chest. She grabbed a hold of an ivory pillar and leaned against it.

"Are you alright?" A passing masquerader asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where did you get that?"

"Over there." He pointed to across the ballroom. "Here, do you want to just take mine? It'll cost you a dance."

She took the wine from his hand and swallowed it in one gulp. "Thanks." She handed the glass back to him. The man mumbled something and walked away.

She looked around the dizzying dancers. One in particular had caught her eye. He had just emerged from a small room, and seemed to be quite refreshed. He was walking towards Minerva at an alarming rate. The familiar face caused her to freeze where she stood.

"Hey!" Daniela tried to speak, but could barely make a sound. The familiar blonde man, however, heard her. He slowly turned to meet the brunette girl's gaze. A look of discomfort and confusion spread across his face. Artemis and Holly had been right, for the Djinni looked as if he did not know what to do.

"Oh my God." Daniela whispered. "It's okay. You've got this." She reassured herself.

The plan was to go to Butler. As soon as she made eye contact with the Djinni she was to run to Butler. She knew where he was parked, and the manservant was ready to protect her.

"Run to Butler." Though she told herself to run,the signals were cut off by the uncontrollable shaking that had taken over her body. Daniela needed the Djinni. She could feel her survival instincts giving in to the bond that they shared. Her body straightened as her lips parted.

* * *

Pure addiction. The feeling ruled Lysander's body as he walked towards the girl in the golden dress. He was supposed to take Minerva's life, but that would have to wait. Lysander was captivated by the beautiful creature that had escaped him so many times. She was right in front of him now.

His tongue swept across his top lip as he imagined her intertwined within him. It wouldn't be long now; he was so much more powerful than before. Lysander would alter time and perception, alter every guest's mind, if it meant he could have her.

"Would you care to dance?" Lysander whispered in her ear.

Daniela said nothing, but instead held out her hand. Lysander pressed her body close to his, and felt her warm life. He slowly grazed his hand down the small of her back, which caused her shivers to stop immediately.

Lysander knew that Opal would be furious, but he did not care. He could not let this girl get away again, especially now that she was completely under his spell.

The music played stronger and faster as it reached a climax. He twirled with her closer and closer, before dipping her low. His lips found her collar bone, and worked their way up to her jaw line. She was his for the taking.

* * *

Artemis walked briskly with Minerva. There was not much time to think, especially with Foaly's voice constantly nagging in his ear. He was tempted to pull the ear piece out all together.

"Go out through the court yard." Artemis kept his voice low, "We will hide there until it is safe. Butler will meet us in a few minutes time."

"And when will that be?" She stopped to meet him face to face.

"When the threat is gone." Artemis held his breath.

"I don't know," Minerva looked over her shoulder at the many dancers, none of which even had noticed her leaving. "Why are you so frightened, Artemis Fowl?"

"I haven't the fainted idea what you mean." The boy lied.

"Come now," Minerva laughed as she inched her way towards him, and removed his mask. "You may look like a Fowl but you are not acting like one. Not like the boy I remember. The boy I remember was far more sure of himself. He was always one step ahead. Something must have you very scared. You look more like a child than I remember. "

"The boy you remember is not gone." Artemis gulped at her sudden proximity. "He's just more aware." He stepped backwards.

"Don't think I'm actually scared. I just needed an excuse to leave." Minerva huffed at his reaction. "Parties are so dull. Follow me when you're ready, Artemis _Fowl_. Don't be scared." She took a deep breath, and faded into the darkness.

"Alright, Foaly." Artemis began after he was sure Minerva was gone.

"Artemis, the magic is growing stronger."

"What?"

"He's taking a life as we speak. Cause a scene! Do something to distract them! He's taking someone." Artemis looked around. Where had Daniela gone?

"She hasn't come to me. The circle is set." Butler chimed over the earpiece. Artemis's eyes widened with horror.

The boy ran back into the ballroom. When he did not immediately see her, Artemis began to wade through the sea of people to no avail. The Djinni was growing more powerful. He had failed. Artemis Fowl had failed.

Daniela would be gone within moments, and it was his fault.


	14. Chapter 13

Lysander's lips brushed against Daniela's as they danced, leaving them trembling. The girl felt someone else taking over, that she was taking the back seat to her own life. Someone new was maneuvering her hands, her legs, and her lips. Her arms wrapped around the Djinni's body. The euphoric sensation began to take her; she was losing herself.

'Who are we?' She thought, gazing into his passionate eyes, 'what are we doing?'

The two dancers seemed to became one. Hadn't she been here with somebody else? No, she had come with him. Lysander gently touched her temple. The fake memory sewed itself into her consciousness.

Something seemed wrong though; the thread of this memory did not quite match up. Lysander felt her pulling away. He would have to work harder. His hand brushed up against the top her back, sewing in the memory further.

'We are lovers.' Lysander entered her mind as he had when they were in Dublin. They grew closer, her mouth swept up against his bottom lip, teasing his 'sensibilities.' He cradled her in a caring position as her hands brushed the sides of his face warmly. Daniela tried to keep the memory, yet even under the Djinni's spell, something cried foul.

'Breathe into me.' He pushed the thought deeper, willing her to come closer and closer. Daniela broke her gaze, and looked around at the other dancers. There was a quiet desperation amongst them. They all seemed different than she and her beloved. It frightened her. She looked back to Lysander.

This was all wrong.

She did not know how, but what he pushed into her mind was not the truth.

"Get away." She pushed against him. It was all foul. Foul. Fowl. "Please, get away."

A look of shock spread across his face. This was not supposed to happen. Lysander looked around, a number of party goers had stopped their dancing to look at the spectacle, yet nobody came to her aid. They just stared. Quickly, he grabbed her bare shoulders, crushing his lips onto hers. She tried to scream through the kiss. Did these dancers not see that she did not want to kiss him? Daniela brought her elbow to his neck, and hit it as hard as she could. A choking sound came from his throat as he reeled to the side.

"Lysander, what is the meaning of this?" A little masked girl ran to him, clearly upset. He ignored the little girl, for his eyes cast on the woman who had hit him. He held his hand out to her, and attempted to weave another false tale into her head.

'I have done nothing to hurt you. You need me. Love, you need me.' Daniela brought her hands to her head in an attempt to block out his voice.

This was wrong. This was all wrong. Lysander was lying to her, but as the voice pushed itself farther and farther into her head the line between fact and fiction was nearly nonexistent.

'No!' she thought. He could not control her. She didn't need him.

"I don't need you. I don't need you!" She seethed. The mob around her was silent. Daniela looked around, seeing no familiar faces. There were only masks. She licked her lips, which had become dry, and brought her fingers to her temples, trying to remember what was supposed to happen.

'Butler,' she thought, looking over at the court yard. Her true memories were starting to fight away the false. _Butler_ was a man she was supposed to find. Lysander was getting up, a white range blanketing his perfect features. She ran.

"Daniela!" He called, trying to keep his charade.

'I don't need you. I don't need you. I don't need you.' She replayed the statement over and over in her head. She needed to remind herself of what happened before the addiction. The snow covered grass sent an un welcomed chill through her body. There was someone running after her, but she did not take the time to look back over her shoulder.

"I'm here!" She cried, not seeing Butler. "I'm here don't leave me, please don't leave me!" There was no vehicle in sight. She was alone. "I'm alive!"

"Daniela," She heard the name called from a distance.

"Who am I?" She could not remember. Someone was trying to push something new into her head. She looked around violently.

"You are dead." The voice chuckled. "They all know you are dead. _I _told them so. Of course, they'll listen to me. Why would they listen to you?" Lysander's baritone voice rang. He was close, but she could see nothing.

"You're lying!" She screamed into the darkness, unsure of where he was. "I am alive!" She searched frantically for the circle.

"They left without you Daniela, they think you are dead. They couldn't be seen where your body was found. Do you honestly think they care about you? You are just a toy to them. Don't worry; they _will_ see your corpse. I will personally make sure of that. You've caused me a lot of trouble, child." The voice was right behind her.

"But I am alive!" She protested, closing her eyes tightly and sinking into the snow.

"Not according to what I showed your little friends. If I can control you, I can control all of them. They weren't expecting that now were they?"

How had he gotten to her so fast? She could still faintly see the party goers in the ball room through the open courtyard. None of them seemed to notice.

"They won't notice us. They cannot anymore." A chilling hand touched her shoulder. "I have come to finish what I started."

She was all alone with Lysander, his mouth on her neck. She breathed, trying to think. Her eyes were fluttering closed. She would be gone in moments, but Butler had to have made the circle. It was somewhere. Somewhere on the road. She looked around; there was a lot of road.

It was then that she spotted it.

"Get off of me!" She forced her body towards into the chalk circle, falling onto her back. She had only seconds before Lysander was on top of her. Her wrists were pinned by his hands. His nose was just inches from hers.

"Don't be difficult. It's not cute anymore." Lysander whispered.

Her wrists were sinking deeper and deeper into the ground, and his knees pinned her legs. She was unable to move. His lips were on hers.

"I..." She tried to remember the words. "I banish thee to the realm of the damned."

"What?" He paused in mid kiss. "What did you say?"

"I banish thee to the realm of the damned." His grip loosened on her hands. The circle began to heat, melting any snow around it. This was her chance.

"I banish thee!" She yelled. The chalk burned her skin, burning the tips of her hair. The Djinni leapt up in horror, allowing Daniela to roll off of the fiery chalk. Lysander tried to do the same, but the fire bound him to his place. He was trapped. The fire melted through his hands. He screamed out in agony as he tried to cover his wounds. His true features started to break through his human façade.

"No one can save you!" He screamed.

"What?" She nearly threw herself to hear what he screamed.

"No one will save her! No one will save him!" He continued.

Daniela crawled backwards, her brown eyes opened wide in terror. She watched as Lysander started to disappear into the ground; smoke covered where he once had been. She blinked. He had just disappeared; the only reminder that he had been there was the stench of burning flesh.

All too suddenly the young woman began to feel sick. Nausea had found its way into her stomach; her hands clutched against the place where she hurt. Headlights blinded her, but it was enough to distract her from the horrible feeling. Someone was coming.

"I'm here!" Tears streamed down her face and hit her lips. The vehicle came to an immediate stop upon seeing the freezing girl in the snow. Someone ran out and grabbed her into their arms.

"She's alive!" The voice said placing her inside and wrapping her in a blanket. "Daniela, what happened?" Butler held the sides of her face to keep her still.

"He's gone!" She sobbed. "I banished him!"

"You...you were dead. I saw you. You were dead. How did this happen?" Artemis placed his hand on his forehead in shock.

"He, he lied to you...through your mind...I don't know how, but he did. That's what he told me." she spoke in between tears, "He's gone."

"Are you sure?" Butler brought his face close to hers. "Are you sure he is gone?"

"Yes!" She wiped her face, as new tears flowed from her eyes. "Why did you _leave _me?"

"I..." Artemis began, "We had to leave. I...I'm sorry. I tried to save you both, I really did, but I saw you die. I _tried_ to save you, but I couldn't. I had to save at least save one of you." Artemis still remained with his hand on his forehead, trying to make sense of the choice that he made.

"Why did you come _back_?" She tried to calm herself.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, believe me. I'm so sorry." Artemis pondered what the girl had said. Could it be that the Djinni noticed that they were trying to leave with Minerva? Had Lysander made his way into Artemis's mind and wanted him back? Did he want Artemis found with the girl's body?

"Foaly, are you...?" Artemis spoke into the ear piece.

"None," Foaly interrupted the Irish youth. Artemis moved away from the girl. There was no other explanation for Daniela being alive. Lysander had invaded his mind.

"Minerva," Artemis turned to the blonde girl who was also in a state of shock. "You are safe to go back."

"That is it? You just send me back like that?" Minerva placed her hands on her hips, and pouted. "After everything that just happened, you send me back?"

"I would rather not be charged with kidnapping you. Do you want that to happen? I think not." He spoke, "It doesn't matter if you return to the party, but you cannot stay with me."

Minerva looked down at her mask in her hands. This evening was most unusual. The sudden turn of events was not what she thought her birthday would have been like. Strangely, she did not mind. Minerva leaned in close to the boy, and kissed his cheek before returning to the ongoing party. In the morning, she would have two options to consider.

The first option was that this was a dream. This was the most underwhelming option, to say the least. The second, however, was that this was reality. If she chose to believe this option, she would definitely need answers.

The boy placed his hand to the spot where Minerva's lips had brushed. Truly girls were a complicated species all of their own.

"I think I'm gonna-" The blanketed girl broke Artemis's fixation as she began to sway back and forth. Artemis could not tell if she was about to faint or vomit, though he hoped it would not be the latter.

"Butler, we need to get her someplace warm." Artemis rushed to catch her before she could hit the ground. The giant man nodded his head, and proceeded to climb into the driver's seat.

Artemis watched as the French girl walked back to the party. They had defeated the Djinni, and yet he fought with the knot in his stomach. The Djinni had _controlled_ him; it was a type of violation he could not move past.

"Don't feel bad." Artemis heard the centaur say. "It's what they do."

"What?" Artemis pretended that he did not know Foaly was talking about.

"The penetration of the mind; it is what the Djinni does. You handled yourself very well, kid."

"Very well_ indeed_." Artemis spoke bitterly as he carried the unconscious girl back into the car.

He had known the powers of the Djinni, but for some reason thought that his superior mind could not be compromised. It hadn't been yet, after all. He closed his eyes. Holly had already done too much for him, her use of magic had taken its toll. It was hard enough on his family, these murder charges, but even harder on the fairy whose magic had protected The Manor.

True, his father's legal team was the best, keeping most allegations from reaching the press, but there was always a stray reporter or vigilante. Their protection was greatly needed, and she would not be able to do this for much longer.

'I should have stayed with them.' He thought. His father, mother, and brothers were safely tucked away, far away from any hit men that the angry families could send. If they were found, Juliet Butler would make sure that no harm would befall them.

Perhaps he made his choice to stay for the _thrill_ of it. The thought made him wince. Artemis had become bored, and while this was a tragic circumstance, he certainly was no longer bored. Broken, confused, and paranoid, but not bored.

He had told himself that solving this mystery was for the benefit of Holly and his family, but perhaps his real reason was not quite as charitable. What if he had been lying to himself all along? What if the real reason for his decision was not because of them, but because he needed that _rush_. Artemis hadn't tried to face it until now.

_Find me Holly. _The message still haunted him. This wasn't over.


	15. Chapter 14

**France**

**The Private House **

The sun's rays flecked against the window, and danced playfully on Artemis's face. It was noon. He mumbled slightly, and rubbed his closed eyelids. The night was still very raw in his mind.

Artemis was slumped in a lavender arm chair. He was still well clad in his masquerade ensemble. The mask laid unharmed on the ground where it had fallen from his hand. He never slept this late, and the idea of doing so irritated him to no end. Artemis did not remember exactly at what hour sleep took over shock. It must have been the moment he sat down, for no other memory came to mind.

'The Djinni!' he immediately thought, had it really been sent back?

Of course it had, otherwise Daniela would be dead, and she was alive the last he checked. He had sat at the edge of her bed for at least an hour to make sure she was breathing properly before walking downstairs and also falling asleep.

Artemis scratched a tuft of black hair, which spiraled in every direction. No doubt Holly must have been terrified. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was in the home waiting for him to awaken. The boy took a deep breath, and propped himself upwards using his elbows. A chorus of cracking joints responded to this action.

"Mmm," He walked slowly from the quaint living area to the Kitchen. He opened the cabinet door, and picked up the first empty glass he saw and filled it with juice. Slowly, he put the cool liquid to his lips and drank. He did not stop until the entire glass was empty.

"Butler," He called now that his throat clear. There was no answer. The Irish youth frowned; normally the manservant would have been by his side by now. He gave the man ten more seconds before he would call again.

"Butler!" Artemis leaned against the counter. His irritation from over sleeping was starting to form into an annoyance at everything. The sound of footsteps stopped him in mid thought as a giant hand pushed through the swinging doors.

"I'm here." The giant man stated which coffee mug in hand. Obviously, the Djinni's untimely demise had not yet fully sunken into the Eurasian man. He was still very much on guard, but then again, when was he not?

"Tell me Butler," Artemis began, ignoring the fact that he had to call twice, "Has Holly paid us a visit?"

"No," Butler seemed taken aback by his charge's question. "I haven't heard anything from her."

"I see," Artemis rubbed the bridge of his nose. He did not want to state this aloud, but he was disappointed.

"It just seems odd that you haven't. You would think…" He stopped in mid sentence, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

Butler walked over to the boy, and placed his coffee mug gently on the counter. "I wouldn't worry; Holly can take care of herself. You, however, look very sick. You should rest." The giant man looked Artemis over thoroughly.

Artemis laughed dryly, "Butler, I believe I have rested enough for a lifetime, as they say. No, I can assure you that I am fine."

Though, now that Butler had mentioned it, he did not quite feel himself. This was no doubt due to an emotional letdown, as it was called. A high adrenaline activity that ended all too quickly was often the cause. Artemis's body had little time to adjust to the now peaceful atmosphere.

He crinkled his mouth; there was still much to accomplish, but now that the Djinni was gone the _immediate _threat was over. Artemis had promised Daniela her freedom. She was technically of no further value to them, so granting her wish was the only logical next step in the cleansing process of this case. It had already taken much of Holly's magic to fix the situation with her family.

"Is Daniela awake yet?" Artemis asked, already motioning to go up the stairs where she laid. Butler shook his head, and took a sip of his drink.

"Well then, let us go." A pillow would most likely meet his face, or perhaps a lamp, but he expected as much.

He knocked three times, with Butler at his heels. When there was no answer, he pushed the door open. Daniela was out cold, just as he had left her. The Irish youth walked up to her, and placed the lamp onto the floor for good measure.

"I do hope you can get these stains out of the pillows." Artemis grimaced at the delicate lace pillow. It was almost nauseating for him to watch. They had been quite expensive, and here she was, pressing her face and saliva against them. He sighed, and nudged her. The young woman swatted at him, and narrowly missed his chest.

"It's time to wake up." He pleaded, using both of his hands to shake her shoulders.

"But..." Her eyes unwillingly opened. "I'm so tired..."

"It's noon."

"Just five more minutes." She took the lace pillow and placed it over her head.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Artemis sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his eyes. "If I am wrong in thinking that then it is my mistake. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes." She did not remove the pillow, though her tone of voice softened dramatically.

"Very well, get ready and we can arrange that as soon as possible." He made his way to the door.

"Oh my Gosh, are you serious?" The pillow was now on the ground. He had never seen anyone go from comatose to active in such a short period of time.

There was a knock on the front door, which startled Artemis.

"Um, yes. Come downstairs as soon as you are ready. And one more thing," He paused, "I am very glad that you are alive. I've grown fond of you."

"So you're saying that I can call myself your friend?" She smiled.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a puppy. Perhaps goldfish. But if you choose to say 'friend' I would not outwardly protest." The boy yawned as he made his way down the stairs.

Who could possibly know where they were? Nobody knew that he was going to France. He specifically made it look like he was traveling to Hungary. It was impossible to trace. Butler looked through the peep hole of the door. There was another knock. Whoever was at the door was not keen on leaving. Artemis bit his lip. Butler opened the door a crack, only to open it all the way when he saw who stood only other person who had seen Artemis that night was...oh no.

"Minerva," Artemis said. "Good morn-afternoon." He quickly corrected himself. He did not wish her to know that he had just woken up from the night before.

"Artemis, you look positively wretched. "Please don't tell me you have just woken?" She raised an eyebrow. Her perfect curls were tied up in a ponytail. She wore a red scarf tightly around her neck, tight black leggings and a very form fitting red sweater. The years had truly been kind to her.

"Minerva, why are you-" Artemis began. She silenced him with a small laugh. Though the years had changed her appearance they had not changed her attitude towards the boy.

"It was not very hard to find you." She interrupted. "You have certainly lost your touch, my dear."

"You didn't answer my question," Artemis was perturbed. He truly detested being talked down to, especially by _this_ girl.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside? I am freezing." Artemis gestured inwards. She stepped in and cleaned her boots on the small welcome carpet. "May I have some water?" She looked up at Butler.

"Of course, Mademoiselle." Butler nodded to her kindly. He looked at Artemis, furrowing his brow. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Now, Artemis-" She sat down on the chair that he had slept on, and crossed her legs. "Please tell me that you didn't think I would let this go. You were at my party, and I did not question you at the time because you seemed to have my best interest. I don't know how you knew someone was after me, but I assume it has to do with your father. Am I correct? "

"Somewhat, but you see-"

"Artemis, the reason I am here. There were two girls, escorts, at my party. I did not know them, but they were found dead. I am not stupid, Artemis Fowl. You knew this was going to happen. I want to know why. If you are wondering, I do not think your father is behind this. I never did. I just want to know why I have become a target."

"I don't know. You have a connection with me, I don't think it was anything personal against you..."

"Anything personal?" She laughed, "I consider this a very personal matter, Artemis."

"Minerva, the threat is gone. I promise you." The curtain ruffled. It caught the Irish youth's attention. Minerva saw the boy flicker and by instinct followed his eyes.

"Answers." She mouthed.

"I wish I could tell you why you were a target. Perhaps, and most likely, it was to lure me away from home. I willingly walked right into a trap to save you. It was well worth the risk, and in any case it worked. I could not let you die. If you are wondering how I knew, well that is a story all of its own. Your picture was sent to me. It was foolish of me not to warn you, but I felt at the time there were no other options but to stop the threat myself. I could not put you in further danger. The killer was good, Minerva, but we bested him."

"So I was a pawn in a scheme to harm the great Artemis Fowl." Artemis could not tell but there seemed to be a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"It appears to be." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Minerva huffed, "Then I will be off." Annoyance spread across her face. She a _pawn_? Minerva was far to important to simply play that role in anyone's life. Minerva was not the damsel in distress who was just there for the leading man to rescue and cause emotional distress. How dare Artemis even insinuate that! The French girl was out the door before Artemis could say another word.

Artemis sighed. The only thing that could cloud that girl's judgement would be her own vanity.

"Holly," Artemis massaged his brow. "Please come in." The flickering of the curtain materialized into the small woman. She pursed her lips into a knowing grin. Her eyes sparkled with all of the excitement in the world, though she tried to contain it.

"You handled that well." She bit her lip, and tried not to giggle. "It could have been better, but you handled that well."

"Holly, how are you?" Artemis tried not to jump out of his chair to embrace her. Holly was so small, yet she was a spitfire. He never quite knew how to react when around her. The auburn haired fairy stretched out her arms, giving Artemis all of the consent he needed. He jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"So much better now!" She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Artemis I am so proud of you! I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! You saved her, and potentially hundreds of others!" This shouldn't have been news to the fairy. Artemis never lost. Her best friend was truly a genius.

"I thought you would be angry with us." He quickly put her down, realizing that he was holding her in his hug.

"No!" Holly laughed, the excitement in her voice was growing. "I mean, I was angry at Foaly of course! You should have seen it. Not you, though, you did it!" She was all but jumping up and down.

"Holly, I am so pl-" But he was unable to finish his sentence. He was stunned. She had jumped into his arms again.

Holly kissed him.

"Artemis, I-" She looked as shocked as him. "I am so sorry, I had no idea what came over me." The first time that Artemis had been lucky enough to be kissed by Holly it was in a moment of extreme stress and passion. Could this have been another instance of that kiss? Artemis was confused. The soft tickle of her lips still was very present against his own lips. It shot electricity down his body. He did not want it to go away.

"I should probably go." Holly scratched the back of her head.

"Holly, wait." Artemis grabbed her by the arm. It was not fair that she was the one who always was able to call the shots when kisses were involved. He at least wanted a little bit of that power. He wanted to be able to initiate at least one kiss with her. It was in that moment that he would admit it to himself. He cared for her deeply, he always had. Could it possibly be more than friendship?

He knelt down and gently caressed her face with his hand. Her skin felt soft under his touch. Slowly if not methodically, the boy's lips grew closer to her's. He stopped half way, waiting for her to reciprocate. It felt like hours, holding his body there waiting for her. In reality it was merely seconds. She leaned in, tracing her lips against his. Finally, they met.

This was not a kiss brought on by stress or excitement. This was not even an experimental kiss as Artemis thought it would be. This was a kiss that told the story of everything they had ever gone through together. The disdain, mystery, friendship, worry, happiness, and finally ...love.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled lightly at his hair. His arms made their way around her waist, picking her up with great ease and carrying her to the couch. He placed her down gently, as if he were carrying a glass doll. By the forcefulness of her kiss, Holly was anything but a glass doll, but he could not risk breaking her. They laid together on the couch, holding each other in their arms. Artemis finally broke the kiss.

"Holly, I'm s-"

"Don't be," She crinkled her nose. "Never apologize."

"Oh! I..." Artemis spun around to see Daniela creeping in the doorway.

"Why are you-"

"I just wanted to tell you that Butler was going to make pancakes." She held onto a glass of water. "Do you want this?"

"What did you see?" Artemis grabbed the glass of water. She couldn't have seen much. Her hair was wet, and she wore a robe so she must have just gotten out of the shower.

"I dunno." She shrugged, "I was just excited that he was making pancakes. You keep doing what you're doing though."

Artemis could not be bothered my her mischief right now. He had just accomplished the un accomplishable.

Holly.

* * *

**The Other Realm**

Lysander was surrounded by a desert abyss; the collective sound of lost spirits hung in the air awaiting his return. He was one of them now; the Djinni awaiting to be summoned once more. How had he been sent back? Oh yes, that little _bitch_. She had sentenced him here until someone should take pity on him. The humiliation of being sent back against his will before finishing his task was too much to bear.

Lysander kicked the sand like a child. He looked up at the purple mist that was a sky. It was strangely comforting be back in his world; at least he no longer had to hear the grating voice of that _pixie_. Every time she spoke it was quite comparable to nails on a chalk board.

It would not be long until the others noticed his return and thus his seclusion would be disrupted. For the time being, however, he relished the solitude.

He slid down a sandy dune, and landed gently at its base. The sand went on for miles and miles on end. He had forgotten what a barren wasteland home truly was. Alas, there truly was no place like it.

Multiple colors began to surround him. The other Djinni obviously knew he was home. His peace had been short lived. He shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his fingers to his temples. Lysander was in no way ready for the mockery that would soon ensue.

"Oh, Lysander!" A feminine voice cooed from within the rotating colors. He winced at the melodic alto voice, and opened his eyes. There, in the midst of purples and reds, was the outline of a face. Right before his eyes the other Djinni broke away from the colorful spirits. She had chosen a human guise.

'Of course.' Lysander thought. He closed his eyes once more and cleared this throat. She would be the first to begin the mockery, with her guise she didn't even have to say a word. He looked up at the sky. Oh why couldn't another Djinni fall within the next ten seconds.

"Marissa." He stated flatly.

"Lysander, don't be so abrasive!" She let out a loud cackle, floating next to him cross legged. "Though I suppose you do have a right to be, getting sent back by your very own prey! Ha!"

"Leave me be, Marissa." His plea was in vain. He knew she would not do such a thing. She was a Djinni after all.

"Someone is certainly put out! Don't be such a loser." She floated behind where he was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her long hair floated all around her face. "I didn't mean any harm." He could feel her warm breath on his neck, she had tried this so many times to no avail. He sighed, allowing her to work her hands in and out on his back. Annoying or not, the woman knew how to massage.

"So tell me," Marissa never was one to keep quiet for long, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what. I simply am curious. It's never happened to me before!" She began to cackle again, much more liberally than before.

"Get off of me!" He shrugged.

"Come now, I simply must know." She appeared at his side, pursing her rouged lips. "Did you _taste _her? Was she sweet?"

"Get away." His voice quivered, revealing everything that she needed. Marissa smiled fondly at him; it appeared that even the great Lysander had his weaknesses.

"Stop brooding." She teased as he walked away. "You know that you won't suffer humiliation for long." He stopped in mid step, cocking his ear to her.

"Now I've got your attention don't I?"

"Marissa, if you are joking I promise you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Oof. I quiver in fear." She rolled her blue eyes.

"I mean it!" He turned to the woman.

"Ha! Well that is all fair enough. I just thought you'd want my help to finish what you started." She disappeared into a ball of light to rejoin the swirling colors. "But please stop being so emotional. You used to be so fun!"

"Good riddance," He spoke as he watched the colors float away. He knew never to trust an upper level Djinni. They were just as untrustworthy as he, if not more so. Though, in the back of his mind, he wondered if her offer had been true. It was too late now to find out.

'Damn,' he thought.

Marissa was right.

He was brooding.


	16. Chapter 15

Artemis and Holly laid together on the couch, and had not moved since the Sanchez girl interrupted them. Neither human nor elf knew what to say next. Holly rested her head on Artemis's chest. The thumping of his heart calmed her.

She had come here for a specific purpose. While the Djinni was gone she still felt that the puzzle was not completed. Artemis was the only one she could turn to at this point. Everyone else already considered her paranoid. Holly would have to be extremely tactful so that she would not be brushed off again. Their recent flood of emotions had not helped matters.

'D'Arvit,' she thought. She used to be so much better at juggling her emotions. The Holly Short from six years ago would have been incredibly disappointed with what she had become.

'Then again,' Holly thought, 'The old Holly Short had two hazel eyes and no use for Mud Men'. A lot had changed in that time. Had she really just jumped the boy as if she was a teenager? Yes she did, and she still blamed time travel.

"Are you alright?" Artemis evened out the strands of her hair that had been casualties in their adventure. An involuntary smile brushed across his lips. "I'm terribly sorry about Daniela. She is harmless, though, really. I can only count the minutes until we are free of her."

"Oh, come on now. You know you'll miss her. I know for a fact that there is a heart buried somewhere in there." Holly tilted her head and winked at the boy.

"Perhaps you are right," Artemis smiled his signature vampire smile, "Though like I've already told her, it would be akin to missing a goldfish."

"Artemis!" Holly bounced up, kneeling on the edge of the couch. "You just compared a human to a goldfish."

"Allow me to finish," Artemis chuckled, "It's not as if I wouldn't attend it's flushing."

"So you're saying everyone you meet is a goldfish to you?" Holly stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, stop!" Artemis tried to grab it. "_You_ were never a goldfish to me." Their eyes locked. Artemis studied Holly's shining eyes. She truly was a beauty. Artemis had always known that she was beautiful, but he never drank it in as he did now. It was almost too much to handle. He wanted to keep her more than he ever wanted anything. The longing was so intense, but he did not have the first clue how to satisfy his desperate need.

"Alright," She cocked her head to the side and took a deep breath "There. The tongue is back in. It can't hurt you now."

"Very good." Artemis smiled.

"So..." Holly bit the inside corner of her lip. Tactfulness was never a quality she possessed. It did not run in her family. "I bet you miss your brothers don't you? Are they coming home soon?"

"Well, there are still certain things that need tying up." Artemis began, crinkling his brow.

"Like?" She cupped her chin in her hands, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, whomever summoned the Djinni obviously has no power of their own. I suspect an old rival. We simply need to find the person who summoned the Djinni and bring them to justice. Fortunately, it should be very easy to narrow down to a rival with an interest in the dark arts. The hardest part of this is over."

"Why would a mud man summon a Djinni? Wouldn't they just hire a hit man?"

"They make mistakes." Artemis said knowingly, "Even Butler makes mistakes, and he is the best that there is.

"Oh, I know." Holly nodded her head, leaning against the arm of the couch so that their legs were intertwined. "But...it just doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"Well, what about the giant elephant in the room? In this case its a small elf, but you get what I'm saying."

"Holly, I-"

"You must believe me on some level about _Koboi_, right? Otherwise you would have caught this so called rival by now."

"Opal is dead."

"You keep saying that, but you can't honestly convince me that you believe it, Arty." Artemis winced at the sound of his pet name. He loved it when Holly called him that, but now she was using it against him.

"I do believe it." Artemis straightened his back. "Logically speaking, there was no way Opal Koboi could have survived the explosion. Holly, it was a miracle that _you_ survived."

"Since when has logic ever been _your_ friend?" Holly could have kicked herself. The tactful routine went out the window the moment she mentioned the pixie.

"Logic has always been my friend, Holly. I have always obeyed its laws. The only difference is that I do not restrain myself to mere human logic."

"So you find it logical that one of your old rivals tried to get to you by making me suffer and writing in gnomish? In your heart of hearts, does that sound logical to you?" Holly could feel the heat rising in her face, she tried her best to calm down. She did not want to fight, especially right now.

"You're right." Artemis furrowed his brow, "But that does not mean _Koboi_. You have made other enemies in your past, have you not?"

"Well, yes."

"Exactly," Artemis smiled with relief. Finally he was getting somewhere, "And this enemy must not be very powerful on their own. We will find them soon."

"Do you think they will summon another Djinni?"

"Another one? I highly doubt it. They must be terribly put off that we destroyed this one. No, they would not summon another one, knowing that we know how to destroy it." Artemis placed a hand on her knee. "You have gone through so much, Holly. I only wish that I had your courage."

"Don't patronize me." She looked him in the eye. "I know what I've gone through, and I know what I know. You don't have to tell me that."

"I'm sorry." Artemis crinkled his mouth.

"No, I am." Holly shook her head, "I didn't mean to blow up at you like this. Thank you for what you said."

* * *

Opal Koboi watched her reflection in the mirror. She had been fuming for hours. Sleep wasn't even an option, which angered her even more. She _needed_ her beauty sleep. The rage in her eyes could not be masked, though she tried to desperately. Her features were perfect; it would be a shame to ruin them with frown lines.

The stupid Djinni had failed her. This plan was supposed to be fool proof. It was formulated perfectly. The only problem was with the Djinni that she had summoned. He was reckless and selfish. Opal was the only one who was allowed to exhibit these qualities; it was annoying that he thought he could be like her. _Nobody_ could be like her. She sighed, feeling the charcoal in her hand. There was still some left. She scraped it under her perfectly manicured fingernail. Would it be worth it to summon another Djinni? She did not know.

"Helena...Or maybe Marissa?" She licked the top of her lip. She had studied up on her Djinni mythology. Perhaps her one failure was summoning a _male_ Djinni. Men were so stupid and driven by their physical desires. This was true across every species. It was clear that the only way Opal could succeed in destroying Holly Short would be if Artemis Fowl was out of the picture. The murder of Artemis Fowl would be enough to destroy Holly. A female Djinni could take him away quite easily.

Opal smiled, and looked down at her charcoal. Her brilliance truly knew no end. She knelt down, and drew the circle on the floor. Her eyes darted as she placed her hand in the middle of the circle. Her lips parted as she spoke her incantation.

This time she was aware that the flames would emerge from the circle. She moved away with plenty of time. The colors swirled around, taking the shape of a human woman. The woman stretched her limbs, and gasped in the new air.

"Who has summoned me?" Her voice was as melodic as Lysander's.

"Hello, Marissa." Opal smiled at her new slave. "I have summoned you, and I have a very special task for you. Something that Lysander was unable to do."

"Lysander? Oh so _you_'re the annoying pixie! I've heard all about you." Marissa winked.

"What have you heard?" Opal's face flushed. "He was a bastard!"

"Calm down, sweetheart! At least we agree on something. I think we are going to get along. So come on, out with it. What do you want me to do?"

Opal's lips parted into a sickening grin.

"Kill Artemis Fowl."

* * *

**The French Home **

"Hey man, I'm heading out. I just wanted to say good-" Daniela peaked her head in the kitchen. She smoothed out her black leggings and loose fitting knit sweater. "Oh sorry! Is Artemis here? I was just going to tell him I was leaving."

"He's taking a shower. Well, he said a shower, but knowing him it's probably a bubble bath." Holly smiled at the girl, she put down the pancake that was meant for Artemis. Holly hadn't asked if she could have it, but if he was foolish enough to leave her by herself than she could do as she pleased.

"Haha. Do you think it would be okay if I took these?" Daniela gestured to her outfit. "I just didn't want to go back in my work uniform. That might ruin the...illusion."

"I'm sure it's not a problem, you look cute enough. I'll deal with any outbursts that come with the missing clothes." Holly sat proudly on the stool; her feet dangled high above the ground.

"Butler told me my alibi was that I visiting my Great Aunt Agnes. I thought I should look the part. I guess you were the one that got my parents to believe that."

"That was me."

Daniela sat next to the elf. "You must be really good. I don't even have a Great Aunt Agnes. If I did, though, I would think she would be very fashionable and take me shopping _all_ the time." She laughed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making them believe I was with 'Great Aunt Agnes' instead of...you know. It really means a lot. I don't even know how to thank you enough."

"Its really not a problem at all." Holly wished she had known the girl better, if she had then she would have been able to accept her gratitude on a less awkward level.

"Well, Butler is going to take me to the airport. I was just going to say goodbye." Daniela got up, and made her way to the doorway.

"Goodbye." Holly said, "Have a safe trip. I...I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of this. I really am."

Daniela stiffened in the doorway, her fingertips lingered on the siding. "Actually," she began. "There was something I really wanted to ask of you. Is it possible to give fake memories to people after they've gone through something?"

"Like erasing memories?"

"Yes. Is that possible?" Daniela turned back around to face Holly.

"Yes. That is very possible. Would you like me to erase yours?" It was a bold statement for Holly to make, and once saying it she almost regretted it.

Daniela paused. She cracked her knuckles as she thought. " I don't know. Nah. Forget I said anything. Thank you."

"Okay," Holly nodded, trying to comfort the girl, though she did not know what for. Perhaps it had been because she had once been in the same position. It was because of this that she also understood the girl's reasoning for wanting to keep her memories. "Well, If you ever change your mind I can help you."

"Thank you so much," Daniela smiled genuinely, "I guess I had better go meet Butler. Can you tell Artemis that I left?"

"Of course," Holly waved. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, and thank you so much. I owe you everything. If you ever need anything, I've totally got your back." Daniela sighed with relief, and waved back to the elf. Holly watched as she left the room, and walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 16

"So, where is this kid? I'm assuming he's a kid, yeah? They almost _always_ are kids." Marissa reclined on the long couch.

"It won't take long to find them. They can't teleport." Opal ignored the question as she looked in the mirror and pinched her cheeks. This was a feeble attempt to gain some color to her face. The truth was that she did not know where the boy was currently hiding, but she was not about to give this snarky little Djinni any ammunition to mock her.

"Wow, someone really has done her research. Tell me, did you ever make Lysander take you to Morocco? I _love _Morocco. It is so warm there." Marissa stretched, changing her appearance to that of an attractive Moroccan woman.

"No," Opal shivered bitterly, looking at her new surroundings. This was not the cozy Flat where she and Lysander had once lived. After Lysander's death, if death was even the right word at all, there was no way for her to teleport home. It was high time to go back. There was no use staying here now that she had a better Djinni.

Marissa sighed, "No, he never was one for thinking outside the box was he? So tell me, what did this Artemis do to you that got you so _feisty?_" She rolled over on her side to face the pixie.

"That is not important."

"Oh, it seems that I've touched a nerve." Marissa giggled.

"I want to make someone suffer, an elf named Holly Short." Opal returned to admiring her reflection, "Taking this boy away will make her suffer very much indeed."

"Oh, revenge. I _love_ that! Got a vendetta, sweetie?" The female Djinni grinned knowingly. "Don't worry, I don't judge. Is there any specific way you want him off'ed; slowly, painfully, grotesquely, quietly? I'll warn you I'm not a fan of grotesque scenes, that's Lysander's line of work. I personally never-"

"Shut up!" Opal's eyes grew wide with fury, a habit she had ever since she was a child. She had expected this Djinni to attack her like Lysander had done. Opal would have been able to showcase her dominance quite swiftly had that been the case. Apparently, that was not how it went all the time. This Djinni outright mocked her. Worse, she talked as if they were business partners! "Let me see you!"

"What?" The beautiful woman was taken aback for the first time, "Sweetie, I don't strip, not for you anyway. I got to save that for lat-"

"No, the real you!" Opal turned around to face her slave. A small vein bulged from her temple. "I want to see the Djinni."

"Wow, 'Sander wasn't kidding..." Marissa raised an eyebrow. "And if I say no?"

"You know as well as me, the punishments for disobeying a Master." The pixie emphasized her superior title.

"Alright, alright," Marissa raised her hands in mock defeat. "Just don't scream. I'm not a fan of screamers."

"I won't!" Opal raised her head, prepared to see this beautiful woman transform into a nightmare.

Marissa sat up from the couch. Her eyes were the first to change; all color vanished from the once deep hue. Her skin morphed into a smooth purple while her hair turned a chilling blue. Her lips parted, revealing three rows of perfectly pointed teeth. She was dangerous and above all Opal's possession.

"Lovely," Opal whispered, satisfied with her control. "You will do just nicely."

"I'm glad. You know, you are a weird little one." The gargoyle like creature quickly changed back into a human guise.

Her skin was now a deep chocolate, and her black hair was cropped to her chin. She wore a thin golden dress evocative of the nineteen twenties that left little to the imagination. Truly, she was now the pinnacle of human seduction. This Artemis kid did not stand a chance.

"Djinni, we will be going home now...but first we must make a minor stop. I want to give Holly another little present." Opal stretched out her hand.

"As you wish," Marissa rolled her eyes. "Now, don't get scared. Teleportation can be scary for rookies."

"I know what I'm doing!" Opal seethed. She loathed being corrected almost as much as she loathed the fact that her Djinni's current looks rivaled that of her own. Opal would have to make her transform into the gargoyle-like form more often.

* * *

**Hawaii**

Valentine laid across his king sized bed. His hand found a slick remote control which he used to turn on the fire place directly across from him. The harmonious crackle of the flames was just the relaxing sound he needed to end a perfect night. Two girls had just left his penthouse, leaving him feeling at least twenty years younger than his true age of forty five. After this last escapade, he had been quite proud of himself. Nothing could bring him down now. His eyes slowly started to drop shut. He curled up under his satin sheets.

The phone rang.

He sighed; perhaps if he ignored it, the pesky caller would get the hint. Two rings passed, which turned into ten, which turned into fifteen. This caller certainly was persistent.

"Oh all right, jerk!" He leaned over to the side table, defeated, and picked up the phone from its stand.

"Caldwell Valentine, may I ask who is this calling me at this hour?"

"Artemis Fowl." The voice on the other end said.

"Artemis Fowl," Valentine's attitude changed as soon as he heard the familiar name. He rubbed the top of his crooked nose, "My my, I was wondering when you'd be giving me a call. I can't believe it took you so long. Tell me, how has everything been?"

"I am in need of your assistance, you see-"

"Oh come now, boy." Valentine chuckled with the phone to his ear, "We just saw each other." He enjoyed greatly playing with this boy's head.

"I see."

"Now, how much money are we talking here, kid?" He was enjoying himself; the only thing he enjoyed more than the company of women was money, and lots of it.

He was the best at what he did. Everyone knew that he was the best at what he did. Most importantly, _he_ knew he was the best at what he did. He had better damned well be at that, it was the only thing keeping him out of trouble with the law. The _authorities_ needed him far too much.

People were willing to pay out the nose for just one meeting with him, and the Fowls were no exception. Apparently the boy must have been pleased with his previous results if he was going to come back.

"I am willing to discuss this at a later date, when you are sober..."

"A wise guy, eh? Kid, listen, if you're gonna be pulling jokes I can just hang this phone up right now," A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Now tell me, what gave you the sudden urge to call me at _this _hour?"

"I am right outside your door."

"Well," Valentine rolled his eyes, "Aren't you just an eager beaver. I'll ring you up." Caldwell dropped the phone and in one swoop hit the button next to his bed, allowing the boy to enter the penthouse. He jumped up, tying a thick robe around his body; he certainly was a classy after all.

"Energetic kid." he spoke to no one in particular. Valentine would have to sleep in to compensate for the time lost. If this meant he would have to cancel in noon massage then so be it. He cringed at the thought.

"Caldwell?" A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Jeez! How did you get up here so fast, kid? "Valentine angrily turned around to meet his guest. It had taken him a moment to realize that the voice was in fact feminine. "Hey, you aren't Artemis."

"Oops. I guess I'm not. I am good at impressions though, right? I just _had_ to see you." The scantily clad woman giggled as she stood in his doorway.

"I mean, not that I have a problem with that or anything." Valentine opened the top of his robe, revealing three prominent hairs.

"Artemis did send me though. I just thought you'd turn me away if you knew I wasn't him. Am I a fool?" She sighed and looked at the ground.

"No, not at all!" Valentine smiled at the woman.

"I am here for information. I can be persuasive." She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh can you?" The middle aged man rolled onto his stomach like a school girl. Artemis pulled through for him after all! "Do show me! What is your name, my beautiful creature?"

"Marissa." She ran her fingers down his chest, and placed the robe on the ground. "Now sweetie, I have something I need you to do."

"Yes?" Caldwell's lips curled into a devilish grin.

"Bring Artemis Fowl to me...or die." The scantily clad woman grabbed the man by the back of the head, and slammed it against the headboard.

"What the-" Caldwell grabbed his head in agony. "I thought he sent you here in the first place! Ow!"

"Oops. I thought you wouldn't want me if you knew the truth. No, this is more fun for me." She crawled on top of him so that he could not move. "Now, are we going to listen to Marissa? I think that would be your best option."

Valentine remained quivering on the bed, before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland **

Artemis reclined on the red couch as he lazily flipped through the channels. He was not one to typically watch television for leisure's sake, but Holly had insisted on watching a movie. Artemis had hoped she would choose a romantic film for obvious reasons, but she had chosen the movie _Die Hard _instead. He was not a fan of the movie. It hit very close to home and clashed with the white wine that he had gotten for their romantic night in.

The pale light from the screen coated Holly's dark brown skin; she had fallen asleep on the boy's shoulder. She single handedly drank half of the bottle on her own, and she was not of a giant stature. Artemis looked down at her, and tried to conceal a smile. Holly was adorable when she slept.

He would have watched her all night if he could, but the threat of being punched in the face by a drunken elf was very great should he be caught. The threat was even greater still, due to the fact that she would periodically wake up and mumble lines from the movie. The boy changed his fixation to the television, each program seemed to be more nonsensical than the previous.

"My, my." Artemis tutted upon seeing a reality program. "One would presume, that in the midst of such great architecture that these people would show some respect. I can assure you that we have witnessed the decline of the human race."

His gaze shifted onto an overly tanned young adult wearing a mesh top. This very muscular individual was in the process of sticking his gum behind a painting. It was as if Artemis was watching a train wreck. It was a dastardly scene to be sure, yet he could not bring himself to look away.

"This is why I refuse to what the television." He seemed to have a bad taste in his mouth, for his face grimaced as if he had tasted something particularly sour.

"Wha-what time is it?" Holly mumbled rubbing her eyes. Her voice was low with fatigue.

"Just after midnight." Artemis yawned.

"What?" She propped herself up, and tried to sit up straight, "I have...I have to go home. I'm so sorry that I fell asleep."

"I wouldn't do that." Artemis tried not to laugh. It did not matter that she tried to sit up properly, she was already leaning to one side.

"I'm fine. I should really go now." She leaned in to give him a kiss, but fell over onto his chest instead.

"Holly, you are drunk. I can not in good conscience send you home like this."

"Why aren't you drunk?" Holly seemed miffed at the boy's sobriety.

"I am a bit." Artemis confessed, "But I did not have nearly as much as you, and I am much bigger than you."

"Well," Holly pursed her lips, "Maybe you have a point."

"May I suggest that you stay here for the night? You could have the guest bedroom."

"Okay, that's fair." Holly nodded slowly. "I just don't want you to think that I am a lightweight."

"Holly, you drank half of the bottle. At three feet tall I highly doubt anyone would think that you are a lightweight."

"Hey!" She jumped up, pointing her finger an inch away from his nose. "You are off by one centimeter!"

"I am deeply sorry." Artemis raised his hands in mock defeat.

"You should be." She snuggled back onto the boy's chest and closed her eyes. "I am very tired."

"Well then, I suggest we take you to bed." The Irish youth scooped the elf into his arms. She flailed momentarily, before realizing that it was best not to protest at this time for she might have had too much to drink.

Artemis walked up the stairs, and tried his best to seem strong. He grunted slightly as he kicked open the door to the spare room. He walked over to the bed, and gently placed the elf down.

"Are you going to bed?" Holly's eyes fluttered shut.

"In a moment. I must go turn off the lights downstairs." Artemis whispered as he covered her with the warm comforter.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I was planning on giving you this room to yourself..." Artemis was thinking aloud. He would love to share the bed with Holly, but only in a sober state.

"I think you should stay with...me." Her voice trailed off. She was asleep.

"Do you?" He whispered; hoping not to wake her. "Another time, I promise." Artemis leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He tried to make as little noise at possible as he tip toed out of the room and down the stairs, but his pocket began to vibrate. Artemis rolled his eyes. Who on Earth would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?" He tried to remain quiet as not to wake the sleeping elf.

"Heya...Artemis? It's Caldwell. Look, I think I have some information that will be beneficial to your family, but I need your help with something on my end."

"Yes?" Artemis's voice rose in pitch. "Well, out with it!"

"Thing is, I'm not making any mistakes like last time. You come to me."

"Caldwell, I can assure you as a Fowl-"

"Like I said, kid. That means nothing to me. You come to me tomorrow. I don't care what strings you have to pull. Got it?"

Artemis remained silent for a moment, and looked over at the sleeping elf. Perhaps his judgement was clouded due to his recent intoxication, but if a simple trip to Hawaii meant his family's and Holly's closure, then so be it.

"Deal." Artemis spoke with natural clarity.


	18. Chapter 17

"So, are you leaving today?" Holly cupped her head in her hands. The coffee that had been placed in front of her did little to soothe her hangover. That was the last time she would ever drink mud man alcohol.

"I suppose I must. He seemed rather adamant on the phone. He must have some information that could be of use." Artemis sat next to her. He paused, and silently chastised himself for getting too hopeful. "He also could be looking for petty revenge, and this all could be a wild goose chase."

"Do you think it's worth it to meet him?" Holly brought the coffee to her lips.

"Well," Artemis sighed, "While Caldwell has never been the most trust worthy of men, he truly did seem invested in whatever information he had. I would be a fool not to meet him. There really is nothing to loose."

"I mean, yeah. This just seems so weird. I thought he wanted nothing to do with the Fowls after...last time." She set her cup down as gently as possible. It made a sound that sent her head pounding.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, but he seems to need me as must as I need him. I almost don't want to know what he has gotten himself into." Artemis chuckled. "He truly is a horse of a different color, as they say."

"Who says that?" Holly looked up at the boy with inquisitive eyes.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." Artemis mused, "In any case, it is a long flight. We'll arrive before sunrise. I would enjoy your company very much..."

"I wish I could. I have work. Don't think I'll be able to get out of it, unfortunately." Holly forced a smile at the boy. The constant pounding in her head made it hard to be genuine.

* * *

**Hawaii. The next afternoon. **

"Are you alright?" Butler did not have to look at his charge to know his sheer annoyance.

The sun was out.

That was always enough to send his charge into a whirling state of agony. Artemis placed a pale hand against his sweat covered brow. Clearly, his trademark black Armani suit was a bad choice in this unholy weather.

"Honestly, Butler I haven't the slightest clue how you are able to manage." The Irish youth looked up at his manservant. He was clad in his full black suit, with all shapes and sizes of weaponry under each possible fold of fabric. The man did not look annoyed in the least. Butler was in his element.

Artemis furrowed his brow. He stood at the entrance of their meeting place; a five star outdoor cafe. There was a line of at least fifty people ahead of him, and Caldwell was not in sight.

"I need to go sit down." Artemis felt sick. He didn't consider Caldwell a friend, but this tardy behavior was too much for the Irish youth to stomach. He plopped down on the bench which was perched next to several people who seemed to be enjoying the heat far more than he.

"Artemis? Artemis Fowl?" Artemis turned his head to meet the gaze of a beautiful young woman. She smiled warmly at him. "Are you the man I'm supposed to meet? You look like the description I was given."

"Who are you?" Artemis cleared his throat, so that his voice would not crack.

"Hi, oh my gosh how rude of me!" She crinkled her nose. "Caldwell Valentine sent me to fetch you. I'm his assistant. You are Artemis Fowl, right?"

"Yes, yes. I am Artemis Fowl." Artemis studied the woman. She was absolutely breathtaking. The boy found it hard not to stare. "May I ask why he was unable to meet with me himself. He was quite forceful on the phone."

"And you must be, the big guy! Sorry, Caldwell's words not mine." The young woman stuck her hand out to Butler, who shook it accordingly. "Caldwell will be meeting us, he just didn't want to be seen with you at this time. No offense. I'm just the chauffeur."

"I understand. " Artemis pondered her statement.

"I'm so sorry!" She laughed softly, "I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Marissa."

"Artemis, but you already knew that." He nodded once and held out his hand.

"Well I must say, it's lovely to meet you, Artemis."

"The pleasure is all mine." The boy smiled politely as they shook hands.

"Well I am certainly glad!" She laughed, "What do you say we get out of here? I'll buy you some coffee before we meet with the man behind the mystery."

"That is very kind of you, but I am afraid that I am on a time limit."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know." She retracted immediately. "I'm not flirting, I swear. He told me to make you feel at home. What's homier than coffee?"

"There is no harm, I can assure you!" Artemis put up his hands. He did not know why he had to pacify his woman.

"It's okay, lot's of appointments. I totally get it." She followed the bodyguard with her eyes, keeping her head in a cocked position. "You must be important, kid. I don't meet many teenagers who need bodyguards. It's kind of neat."

"I have heard many terms to describe myself in this lifetime, and _neat _has never been one of them. Still, I thank you for the compliment. It is by far the kindest word I have heard upon making a first impression."

"And so formal!" Marissa teased. "Well, I certainly don't think that the big guy would mind if we got a cup of coffee. He can check me for weapons. Just make sure he doesn't get too frisky!"

"Why don't we eat here?" Butler was not amused. "Leaving seems to be such a waste of energy."

"If you're willing to wait four hours for seating." Marissa laughed, "This place is way too swanky for me."

"I..I suppose you're right," Artemis couldn't make sense of the situation. She stated that she wasn't flirting, but her body language told an entirely different story. His eyes darted to Butler. It was just coffee, after all.

"Perfect!" She winked. This simple action sent shivers down the boy's spine. It might have been his imagination, but Marissa seemed to close the gap between them. He could not bring himself to move.

"Indeed." Artemis's voice cracked.

"You alright there, Tiger?" She bit her lip at his vocal issue. He could have kicked himself. He was most certainly past the mature stages of adolescence, and yet his voice cracked like a pre pubescent child.

"I'm afraid that something was caught in my throat. I am fine. Let's go." He tried desperately to salvage the situation. Something felt wrong. This was so unlike was no desire for romance with this woman, and yet he felt the undying need to impress her.

"Well, okay then. The nearest place is about two blocks away. We can walk there. It's so nice outside."

Artemis said nothing, but watched Butler. The manservant seemed confused. The Irish youth gave him a look that said 'follow at a distance if you must.' Butler understood this look, as he was given it many times in his life by the child. He nodded his head once, and adjusted his sunglasses. There was something odd about this woman, Butler was very sure of that.

"I must say, it does seem a bit warm for coffee." Artemis stated flatly, trying to gather his surroundings. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate with this woman so close to him. The boy found her very scent intoxicating beyond words.

"It was only a suggestion." Marissa winked, "We could get smoothies if that is more your style. Oh my goodness! You are sweating something terrible! Yeah. I think you need to cool down."

"That sounds...much better." Artemis was shaking. He hadn't noticed this phenomenon before, but he had somewhat been relying on Marissa for support. "I think perhaps I should sit down."

"Are you sure?" The Djinni woman breathed deeply, allowing her scent to fill the boy's nostrils. "Don't you want to make it to the smoothie shop? It will be much cooler there." Her eyes darted from side to side. They were still very much in Butler's eyesight.

"Yes, I am sure. I will call for Butler, he will take me back to the hotel. Thank you, so much for your offer though...Can you tell Caldwell that I-"

"Doesn't a smoothie sound relaxing?" She propped the boy against a tree, pinning him tightly. She was getting annoyed, but at least they were out of eyesight now.

She brought her lips very close to his. Marissa could feel him tremble beneath her. He wanted her, she was sure of it, but he would not admit it. That was fine, some boys were still trying to figure out what desires meant. She was used to that.

"Y-yes," The boy closed his eyes, and surrendered to the woman. Her lips opened his for him. She kissed him. It was, however, more than a kiss. The feeling was physically of utter euphoria, yet the boy wanted it to stop.

"What's going on?" Artemis could hear Butler's voice, but it was so far away. He felt his body growing weaker and weaker. This was not something human. The boy opened his eyes for the first time since she began draining him of his life force. His vision was blurred. The only thing that kept him standing was the fact that she was holding him up against the tree.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Marissa stopped for a moment, and looked behind her to meet the manservant. She smiled, holding the nearly limp boy up with one hand. She would continue the charade. After all, they had only been kissing.

"What is wrong with him?" Butler pointed to his charge, who was turning green and looked as if he was going to puke.

"Goodness, you would think I gave him cooties. I'm so sorry if I was being too forward." Marissa laughed, "Come on, kid, it was only a kiss, no need to get sick on me. I'm not that bad."

"B-Butler," Artemis began, his eyes glazed over, "She's-" Marissa removed her hand from the boy and let him crumple to the ground. She then turned her attention to the sturdy Eurasian man.

"I promise I'm not bad. I guess I was just too much for the little guy. Could someone like you tame me?" She bit her bottom lip.

When all else failed, the submissive route often soothed men of Butler's persona. They were so thick headed and stupid, let alone obsessed with power. They would do anything just so that they could feel in charge.

"Stay right where you are." Butler's hand was poised on his gun.

"I guess you couldn't." Marissa winked. "A few licks of the strap would fix you right up." It was time to play the dominatrix. That was her personal favorite role.

She grabbed him by the back of the neck, and dug her fingernails into his skin. He seemed shocked by her sudden movements. She was far to quick for even him to catch. It was as if she wasn't human.

"I think I'll take you first and save the boy for dessert." She began to suck the life force out of him.

_Djinni_. Artemis had been under her spell. That was what clouded his mind. He needed to do something to save his bodyguard, but he was too weak to do anything. Butler seemed to be having trouble subduing the temptress as well.

"Wait." She pulled away. "This is too boring. You aren't even going to put up a fight?" She held Butler's face at arm's distance. Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief. He was already groggy.

"Wha-"

"I was promised a good struggle. That's what sent Lysander back, and I want to beat him." She huffed.

"This is...This is a game for you?" Artemis's eyes grew wide. This woman_ knew _Lysander, and she was promised something. She was working for someone.

"Of course!" She dropped Butler. "And it is a disappointing one at that. I have no idea how you bested 'Sander. This is boring."

"Who...hired you?" Artemis spoke in between dry heaves. He tried desperately to look at the woman, but his blurred vision made it nearly impossible.

"Like I'm going to tell you! She'd be pretty angry if I did." Marissa winked, "You'd have to win the game to find out, but from the looks of you two morons winning does not seem likely. I do like how you said 'hired' though. It sounds so professional."

"We will find you..." Artemis looked her in the eye.

"Aw sweetie, no you won't." Marissa bent down and kissed the boy on the forehead.

The boy blinked, and she was gone.


	19. Chapter 18

"Artemis!" The boy could hear a distant voice calling him. He wanted to answer it, but any energy he possessed had been used when he confronted the djinni woman. Instead, the boy remained still, his face pressed against the ground.

"Artemis, can you hear me?" The still distant voice pleaded. This time, to the Irish youth's surprise, he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders. He fought to open his eyes.

"B-Butler...you're all right." Artemis found himself half standing, supported by his manservant. The boy looked around, clearly they had made some sort of a scene amongst the residents. The awkward pair was surrounded by many curious faces.

"What happened to that boy?" A plump woman studied Artemis with her ill fitting glasses. "He looks dreadful! Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, don't get involved, Samantha! You always have to get involved!" A man with a thick mustache looked as if he were about to keel over. "It was probably just too hot for the kid."

Several other people began to chime in words of wisdom, but Artemis gave little mind to their voices.

"I'm terribly sorry to have worried any of you, but it appears that I've had a bit of a fainting spell. Butler, how many times must I remind you to always have my smelling salts at the ready?"

"Of course; how stupid of me. It will not happen again." Butler played along as he examined his charge's eyes. They were fogging over. He did not know how much longer the boy could keep conscious. "I think walking will help, don't you?"

"Smelling salts? Who uses smelling salts anymore?" Artemis ignored the mustached man's scoffing.

"Yes, it always does." Artemis responded to Butler. The boy tried to focus on anything but the crowd of eyes; their glares burned into his back. He grabbed onto Butler's arm to reenforce his support; they needed to get out of earshot quickly. Though the boy was half awake, he had already started formulating a plan.

"Artemis, I am so sorry. I couldn't fight her. I don't know-"

"Do not worry, old friend." Artemis spoke. He winced with every word. "I do not blame you; that Djinni woman was very powerful."

"So now there is another one." Butler mused, "Are they just going to keep coming?"

"I should hope not. She was much more powerful than the other one, but she was also very cocky. She's already slipped up by letting us live," Artemis could read the confusion on his body guard's face. He smiled and continued. "If I am correct, by letting us live she has bound herself to us the same way Daniela had been bound to Lysander. She will try to find us again once she realizes what she has done. She made the mistake of believing that she was in control."

"So, we are simply supposed to wait for her to strike again?" Butler was practically holding the boy, who stumbled across the sand.

"Oh no, Butler. She wants a game. I must make myself very clear; we will _no_t have her sent back to her realm. She is working for someone, and if she is sent back, her master will continue summoning more of them until we are successfully killed. No, we need to beat her at her own game. This Djinni must be imprisoned; it is the easiest method of finding the identity of her master."

"How does one capture a Djinni?" Butler realized how futile he must have sounded the moment the query escaped his lips.

"It's all very simple. We need to outsmart her.

* * *

"You disgusting cretin!" Opal threw a delicately painted vase at Marissa's head. The Djinni ducked with seconds to spare.

"What is wrong with you?" Marissa watched the elegant vase shatter into a thousand pieces. "I told you that I would get them! Sheesh, 'Sander wasn't kidding. You are one messed up girl!"

"You had Fowl in your grasp, and you let him live!" Opal could feel the heat rising to her face. It was a very unattractive affection, but she could not control it. This only made her hatred for the Djinni species grow.

"It just seemed so anticlimactic. I was bored." Marissa bobbed her purple shoulders up and down, clearly unaffected by her master's rage.

"Bored? You were bored?" Opal's already soprano voice rose in pitch.

"Eh," Marissa mocked a yawn, which set the pixie into a rampage. She lunged at the beautiful djinni.

"You may think that you rule over me." Marissa grabbed her in mid air, causing the pixie to nearly whiplash. "But make no mistake that I can burn you."

"You-you know the..."

"Consequences? Yeah, you had better believe that I do, but something tells me that it might be worth it." She moved her face closer to Opal's which was now turing very pale.

"Please-" Opal was not one to beg for her life, and doing so made her feel almost unworthy to live. She swore that she would never be reduced to such vermin, but her will to live was stronger than her pride.

There was a change in Marissa's eyes. She dropped the pixie. Opal gasped for breath; at first she believed that her small pleading was what saved her life, but upon looking at her djinni she could see the agony. Marissa was on the floor, clutching that the hardwood.

She was screaming.

"Ah," Opal spoke as she got up, "You've bonded yourself to them haven't you? I guess you weren't as strong as you thought."

"Make it stop!" Marissa yelled. "I'll do whatever you want, but please make it stop! It hurts so badly! Please!"

"Oh dear, it seems you have over estimated your own power. Tsk." Opal walked over to the Djinni, and placed a tiny foot on her head. "Make no mistake, I am the one in charge. You don't have a choice now. You must kill them. The sooner the better, but I think that your own body has made that perfectly clear."


	20. Chapter 19

Daniela sat, curled up on the window seat. A breeze of cold air slipped through the crack and tickled her brow; hopefully the frigid weather would stop soon. She took a bite of pizza that had been ordered hours ago, and continued to type on her laptop. It was well into the early stages of the morning, but she could not stop. Everything that she found about Djinnis were nothing more than definitions and merchandise. This search was futile. At least the pajama bottoms and slippers that she had so lovingly borrowed from the Fowl Manor were very fuzzy.

"Real Genies" The young woman spoke to no one in particular as she typed. This lead to several 'authentic' Djinni sellers and colorful images. She rolled her eyes; none of the images looked like what she had seen.

Perhaps this was a sign to forget about everything, but she could not accept that. It had only been a week since she had been back home, and life had gone back to a strange normality. She had a movie night on campus with her sorority sisters, spent Christmas with her family, went dancing with her friends, read a short story, and even prayed for classes to resume. Unfortunately, none of these things stopped her from thinking about the Djinni, Holly, Artemis, and Butler. They were always there in the back of her mind. She shivered at the thought that, perhaps, she did not want to forget.

Yawning, she looked at her search history. For the past two and a half hours it consisted of 'genies and elves.' They would have to be deleted before anyone could use her laptop.

"Psst, you with the brown eyes." The voice was hoarse and shivering. Daniela looked around, but could not find the owner of the voice. She had been awake for far too long.

"Hey, Brown Eyes!" The voice was more determined now, and clearly not a figment of her imagination. She looked out the window, and would have screamed had the owner of the voice not opened the window and covered her mouth. This caused the two of them to tumble off of the window seat and into what remained of the pizza.

"This would have been so much easier if you had just let me in. Look, the wind is knocked right out of you." The creature stood, brushed off his trousers, and extended a hand to help her up.

"Who the heck are you?" Daniela grabbed the baseball bat that she had invested in as soon as she got back home.

"Don't!" The creature covered his head. "I'm not here to hurt you! I've been watching you since you got back!"

"What?" She screamed and poised the bat to strike.

"No, not in that way! Holly told me to do it!" This caused her to stop in mid swing. She looked the creature in the eye.

"Holly told you?"

"Well, paid is more like it. Trust me, I'm getting a pretty penny or twelve to watch over you."

"Then why didn't Holly come herself?" She tried to keep calm.

"She's with Artemis! Please don't hit me!"

"Wait...What? No, I'm not going to hit you." She put the bat down. "Why am I just meeting you now?"

"It's freezing outside! I couldn't take it anymore. I also saw that you had pizza, and I was hungry." The small man smiled, showing several rows of giant teeth.

"Oh." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"May I?" The small man bowed, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Yeah, sure. I guess you seem harmless enough, right?" She gave an awkward laugh.

"Thank you." He turned and ate the rest of the pizza and the box.

"Um," Daniela tried not to stare at the spectacle, "Why exactly did Holly want you to watch after me?"

"Who knows," He winked and mimed two coins being rubbed together. "The name is Mulch Diggums, your faithful babysitter."

"The name is Daniela," She tried to mimic his machismo and extended her hand.

"Wow, you do bounce back quickly, don't cha?" He shook her hand. "Just letting strange men into your room and giving them pizza. Tsk. Didn't anyone ever tell you that could cause trouble?"

"I didn't let you in, and you're not human. I think the rules might be a bit different with this one."

"Fair enough," Mulch let out a giant burp. "But I must say, you're awfully trusting very quickly. It's not a bad thing, just an...observation."

"How is Holly?" Daniela ignored him. "And Artemis, and Butler?"

"Well, well, well," Mulch raised an eyebrow. "You miss it, don't you? That's why you don't care why I'm watching you. You were bitten by the Fowl bug. Don't feel bad, we all are at some point. Just don't tell him I told you so."

"Not at all," She quickly spoke. "Do you want some hot coco? I'm not going to send you out into the cold. You can stay on the window seat."

"Haven't been bitten, my arse. You're more transparent than that window, which you should clean." The dwarf laughed.

"That is such a lie!" Daniela was taken aback by this statement.

"Between you and me, I don't think the Djinni threat is over. Why else would Holly want me to watch over one of the sole survivors of the incident?"

"Really?" The girl looked at him. Her reaction was not horrified, but rather interested.

"Yes, Really." It was all the proof that he needed. She had been bitten by the Fowl bug.

* * *

**Hawaii**

Artemis gazed outside the window of their five star hotel room. Butler was in close proximity, but the boy ushered him away. He needed to be alone; as alone one could be for a Fowl. He was never truly alone, and the realization of this frightened him.

The Djinni woman could very well be in the room and he would never know the difference. A single shiver ran up his spine, but he brushed the thought away. It was a foolish thought and Artemis was not a foolish boy.

The sights of Hawaii were truly beautiful if admired from the inside where heat played no deciding factor. The penthouse view was quite spectacular. The wide range of sights gave the boy a false level of control. It comforted him. Hopefully, things would go quite smoothly for him. He assumed the Djinni would not make her return tonight. It would be too soon and make very little sense.

No, she wanted a challenge, it would be only fair for her to allow him to plan a challenge for her. He was already several steps ahead of her. The Irish youth smirked to himself at this thought, how could anyone possibly outsmart him? Why, there were only several people who ever came close.

_Find me, Holly. _Artemis couldn't get the words out of his head. It always came back to _Holly. _

Caldwell could be dead, but that wouldn't cut her deeper than any of the other victims. The Djinni wanted to kill _Artemis_ this time, but why end his suffering and not Holly's?

Suddenly, a shock fell over him. He grabbed his head and reeled as he tried his best to keep his composure.

Butler," He called, attempting to hide the amazement in his voice.

He had figured it out.

"Yes," The man answered almost immediately. The boy had to chuckle at this; Butler would never let him be alone.

"Butler, tell me what you make of this," He flicked a stray piece of hair from his eyes, "The Master of this Djinni clearly has little control over her. This is someone who has a hunger for power but none of their own. One would think that the summoner of two Djinnis would have some experience in handling them, but whoever is doing this does not."

"Yes, but we already knew that." Butler put a hand on his charge's shoulder; the boy was ice cold.

"They had clearly planned everything out; _Lysander _was very obedient. That is why he went undetected for so long. He listened to his master's plans. _He_ was not the clever one, he just...obeyed. This proves that the master was very smart; a genius I would say. Marissa doesn't obey, and that's why she failed. Her master thought they could handle her, which means this person is also cocky. This Master is clearly at the end of their rope, and has a desperate need to end _Holly_."

"But we-"

"Let me finish, Butler!" Artemis snapped, "In the beginning they played games with her, but this time I was the target. They wanted to hurt her where it counted most. It's not about me, Butler. The framing; none of it was really about me or my family. They knew Holly would do anything to protect me. They knew it would destroy her knowing that she could not protect me. It's always been about _Holly_."

"Stop rambling!" Butler was at his wit's end with the boy. "What are you saying, Artemis?"

"I'm saying..." Artemis put a manicured hand to the bridge of his nose and massaged it gently, "I've known Holly for years. I've known her enemies; all of them! Only one person would want to mentally torture her before killing her! I believe that Holly was right. It was right in front of us the whole time, but I didn't listen to her. I am almost sure of it."

"Artemis," Butler put a hand to the boy's head, "You're freezing. Lie down."

"I can't lie down! Don't you see? If I had just listened to Holly this would have ended a long time ago!" He swatted the man away from him. "Now it might be too late!"

"Artemis!" Butler grabbed the boy by his shoulders. He had never seen him in such a hysterical form. "I need to you snap out of this. We will stop her."

"Yes," Artemis seemed to calm down, but his breathing was still very much labored, "Yes, we will. We must return to Holly immediately."

"She can meet us here." Butler did not let go of his charge, "It will be much safer for all of us."

* * *

"Don't worry, it's over. I sent Lysander back myself. He's gone. " Daniela lingered over his name. Before, it had just been a word that she dare not say. It was almost as if he would return.

"Are you so sure?" Mulch plopped on her window seat, soiling the pillows with an array of different dirts, and grabbing her laptop "Because you sound to me like you're trying to convince yourself."

"Hey, don't use that yet! I have a paper I'm writing." She lunged to grab the laptop from his hands.

"Don't want me looking at your porn collection, eh?" Mulch winked, holding with all of his might to the laptop.

"Yes, you got me. Please give it back." She said in between grunts. This dwarfish man was much stronger than he appeared.

"Wow, you are ten different levels of obsessive. This ain't worth it." Mulch let go of the laptop, causing the girl to fall backwards and the laptop to hit her square in the face.

"Ow!" She dropped the device and held her nose. "You need to leave."

"But I just got-" The dwarf was interrupted by a grunt that resembled the word 'out' as the girl pointed directly to the window with her free hand.

"Suit yourself," Mulch grunted and leapt out the window. Daniela didn't bother to see if he landed properly, but the lack of agony coming from his voice solidified the fact that he was in fact, safe on the snowy ground.

"Dumb Broad...Disgusting little dwarf." The dwarf cracked his neck and stopped behind a tree. It was still dark outside, but he had clear instructions not to be seen. How we would have loved to snap that woman's neck right then and there, but that wasn't allowed.

There couldn't be another mess up; not now when so much was at stake. When he was sure that there were no other humans around he transformed into the beautiful woman she favored.

Marissa finished cracking her knuckles and disappeared. Her job was done here.


	21. Chapter 20

"Holly? Holly, where are you?" Artemis entered the Manor in a frenzy. Holly had not answered a single call within the past thirty hours. In that time Artemis had used every mode of technology in attempts to communicate with her. None had succeeded.

"Artemis, did it occur to you that she may have gone home?" Butler tried to calm the Irish youth's nerves in vain.

"She would have told me, Butler. She would have at least had the decency to answer a phone call to let me know that she was safe." The boy's voice cracked upon speaking the last word. He ran up the stairs in hopes that he would find her on the second floor.

"She can take care of-"

"Can she?" Artemis spun around from his search to meet him. He was several stairs higher than Butler, enabling him to look his manservant in the eye. "Could any of the other girls take care of themselves? Could Caldwell take care of himself? We are dealing with monsters. No, she would have at least left a message!"

"Go," Butler urged the boy to continue looking. He had known that Artemis was right. In the past few months he had seen Artemis transform from a collected man to a man that would jump at the slightest sound. One thing had not changed, however, Artemis's need to be right. Butler could not think of a logical explanation for the elf's behavior. It worried him almost as much as it worried his charge.

Artemis ran up the stairs and into the room that Holly had been sleeping. It was a foolish fantasy that she would still be there; sleeping peacefully. He would have held her tightly and apologized for not believing her. She would be safe in his arms. The idyllic images filled his mind as he stood in front of the empty bed.

The boy moved towards the headboard. He allowed his fingers to slide across sheets as he walked; a false sense of support. It took everything in him not to fall to his knees which he might have done had he not seen the parchment. The note rested, popping against the bright red of the pillow.

"What did she say?" Butler had swiftly caught up with his charge. He watched the boy's pensive eyes dart across the letter.

"She's gone to sort this mess out by herself. She couldn't wait any longer." His voice was void of any emotion.

"Did she say where she has gone?" Butler thought it rude to read the note over the boy's shoulder, so instead he waited by his side.

"No. She didn't want to put us in danger. Get your coat." Artemis dropped the note and headed for the door.

"You know where she is." Butler mused. It was not a question.

"Of course I do."

* * *

Holly hovered next to the girl's window. The elf had been watching her all day, but not once was given an opportune moment alone with her. Holly didn't know why she was doing this; perhaps it was because this mud girl was the only one who would actually help her.

Holly watched as the girl finished applying a face mask. She was getting ready for bed. Now was the best time to get her attention. She tapped gently on the window.

"Hello?" Daniela looked out the window. It was dark outside, but she could make out a figure, "Mulch, you're going to get sick! Just go home."

"Mulch?" Holly's voice was distinct through the glass.

"Wait...Holly?" Daniela looked dumbfounded through the window. "Holly, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, but did you say Mulch? As in Mulch Diggums?" Holly spoke as Daniela opened the window to let her inside the warm room.

"Yeah, I think that was his last name?" The young woman grabbed a fuzzy blanket and put it around the cold elf's shoulders. "Oh my gosh, girl, you're freezing! Do you want some hot chocolate, or something?"

"I'm alright." Holly stared at the girl whose face looked as if it were covered in mud. She saw the two cucumbers on her bed side and almost felt bad for ruining her relaxing night. "But, why on earth did you think Mulch was outside your window? I haven't seen him in weeks. How do you even know him?"

"That's really weird." Daniela sat cross legged on the bed, and closed a dripping nail polish bottle. "He said that you sent him to watch me."

"What? He could be halfway around the world for all I know."

"He seemed pretty set that you sent him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What did he talk about?" Holly squinted her eyes slightly, trying to gauge the girl's expression.

"Oh geez, wow, I don't even remember. He ate my pizza, and tried to steal my laptop. We got into a fight." The girl was withholding information, and Holly could tell. It was the elf's biggest pet peeve. She like the girl very much, but did not have time for these games.

"Daniela, I need you to be honest with me." Holly kept her voice calm. Had this been a few months prior, Holly would have had the girl pinned to the ground. That would have gotten her to talk. Unfortunately, those days were long gone, and different tactics were needed.

"He might have said that the Djinni threat wasn't over." She looked away from the elf for a moment. "But I'm so confused, why on Earth would he say that you sent him if you didn't?"

"Can I see your laptop." It wasn't a question. Holly grabbed it before the girl could protest and began to look through her search history.

"I was just curious." Daniela immediately spoke as she saw the elf's eyes widen.

"Summoning spells?" Holly's eyes did not once break away from the laptop. "Why were you looking at _summoning spells_? Wasn't one near death experience enough for you?"

"No, I wasn't going to actually summon anything. I just wanted to know how it could have been done. It was all for research purposes; I swear! I really just wanted to help in case -"

"Daniela, please don't play with fire!"

"I wasn't. I just wanted to know everything I could about them in case anything were to happen again. I promise."

"Okay, okay calm down. I believe you." Holly looked the mud girl in the eye. If she had any hidden death wish it was buried so deep that Holly could not tell.

"Mulch seemed interested in everything though. He, like,_ really _wanted to talk about it." The young woman confessed. "I thought it was kind of weird."

"I see." Holly bit the inside corner of her mouth. This confirmed everything. She had been right all along; there were no more need for questions. "He's probably going to come again. When he does, I will be here. Let him in, but don't let him know that I am here."

"Sure," Daniela leaned close to the elf, "Holly, are you okay? Are you sure you don't want any hot chocolate?"

"I'm sure. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Holly was sincerely hoping that the answer would be positive. This was the only place she could go without the fear that she would wake up restrained. She cared deeply for Artemis, Foaly, Caballine, and Trouble. They were typically her safe havens, but they were all so wary of her impulses at the moment that she feared they would consider her crazy. She did not want to be locked away for her 'own good.'

"Of course, you can." She smiled at the elf. "Want me to do your nails? We can order pizza! The night is still young."

"Sure, why not." Holly laughed to diffuse the tension. "Can you just promise me that no one will know that I'm here? Promise? I'm going to have to come and go a lot, but no one can know."

"Of course. Guys can be stupid, I know. How about this one?" Daniela held up a bottle of nail polish. "I think gold would look so good on you."

"That sounds great." Holly let Daniela's words sink in and let out a small laugh. "Guys can be _very _stupid."

* * *

Butler was ready to follow his charge, but could not bring himself to move. Artemis would surely know that his manservant was not on his heels, but this could not stop him from bending down and picking up the fallen note. He brushed it off, and began to read.

_Arty,_

_First, you need to know that you are loved, and listen, I know I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I've never really been the most eloquent, and have often tried to avoid this topic, but I love you. You are the most amazing person, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Sometimes protecting people means doing reckless things. We both know that I'm not the greatest at following orders, and I thought it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. That was a stupid joke; I'm sorry. That doesn't make it easier. _

_You have always been special. There is something about you that is just magical, for lack of a better word. For so many years you have been by my side. We were such wonderful partners in crime; and it's so odd that only recently have I been able to tell you that I love you. We have fought so many battles together, and you have put your life on the line for me more times than I could possibly say. Now, I could not live with myself if you put your life on the line for me again. _

_I just really need to sort this mess out for myself. I can't wait any longer. This is not your fight. It never was your fight. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you. You cannot stand in my place, I will not allow it. I will be back soon, and everything will be okay. No matter what happens just know that you will always be loved. _

_Holly _


	22. Chapter 21

Artemis looked out the car window at the familiar town. It welcomed him once more with it's many corner shops and porch residing arm chairs. The unforgettable ruckus of tires hitting rubble made the boy's head hurt all the more. This sleep deprivation caused the boy to rub his temples. He was ready to vomit at any moment. A few children stopped playing in the melting snow as they saw the shiny black car pass; it had been the second time that they had seen such an elegant vehicle. The one difference from his previous visit was that the sun was in fact, shining heavily on the town.

"Are you alright, Master Fowl?" Butler drove cautiously as not to hit a running child.

"Really, why couldn't classes have resumed at Miss Sanchez's University? At least we'd be an hour away from this...place. Though I suppose it's all for the best. There's no way that Holly would risk being seen by so many people. I do hope Holly-" He paused.

"Yes?" Butler did not take his eyes off the road.

"I suppose I had a spout of Deja Vu," Artemis laughed dryly. "I do hope that she will forgive me. I seem to have muddled things quite a bit for her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Butler sighed, "You may be the great Artemis Fowl, but you are still a human. You are allowed to make mistakes. Here we are." Butler stopped in front of the trinket store. He could clearly see Daniela among the two other girls that were dealing with customers. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I suppose I will talk to Daniela. She needs to know that I believe Holly. Hopefully, she will bring me to her. It shouldn't be too difficult." Artemis grunted as he got out of the car.

"And if Holly is not here?"

"Butler, I would be willing to bet my life that Holly is here. If I am wrong, I suppose we can always use Daniela for leverage. Do not fret, dear friend."

Butler gave Artemis a disapproving look.

"Well, she won't mind. She's used to it by now." Artemis reassured his bodyguard before closing the car door.

* * *

Daniela saw the Irish youth entering the shop a moment too late. This, however, did not stop her from ducking behind the counter. She was certain that she had evaded his gaze, but her fate would be in the hands of her co workers.

"Excuse me?" Artemis called on a redheaded employee. "Is Daniela Sanchez working today?"

"Yeah, she's down there." The red headed girl popped her bubblegum. Artemis leaned over the counter to see the girl in a feeble attempt to crawl away.

"Hello, darling!" Artemis smiled down at her. He could see her curse under her breath before she looked up at him.

"Artemis!" Her face lit up with a mock surprise. "Wow, how are you? I just lost a contact."

"You don't need glasses." The blonde haired girl also looked down at her.

"No...because I use contacts, Jamie." Daniela bit the inside of her mouth.

"Do you mind if we have a moment?" Artemis looked at the two other women.

"Yeah sure." They walked into the back room. Daniela stared in shock. Clearly, girl code meant absolutely nothing amongst co workers.

"So, why are you here? Is everything cool? It's great to see you! Sorry I never got to say goodbye." Daniela stood up and leaned against the counter.

"Have you seen Holly?" The boy stared her down.

She cupped her chin in her hand. "No, I haven't. Why? Did she leave?"

"Yes." There was a twinge of pain in Artemis's voice. "It has come to my attention that she might be staying with you. If that is true I beg of you to be honest with me."

"I'm sorry, Artemis." Daniela shook her head. "I haven't even heard from her since I left your place. I'm really sorry that you came all the way out here."

"Well," Artemis forced a smile, "Perhaps I should have called."

"Yeah, of course. Do you have my number? I'll call you if I hear from her." The girl reached for a pen and grabbed the boy's hand.

"No, it's quite alright." He jerked his hand away as soon as the pen met his skin. "If you do see her, tell her that I believe her. It is very important."

"Oh, yeah of course." The girl nodded her head.

"Ah," Artemis bent down, "I found your contact."

"Oh I don't...I mean thanks. I didn't think I dropped it over there." The girl covered, quickly. Artemis forced a smile, and walked out of the store.

"So what do we do now?" Butler turned to his charge who was now comfortably seated in the passenger seat.

"We wait. When she gets off work we follow her back to her house."

* * *

"Holly?" Daniela opened the door to her room. Holly had been in and out of the house since the early morning, and she had no idea when the elf would be back. "Are you here?"

"Hey." Holly sat on the window seat. Fatigue had taken it's toll on the tiny elf. She looked as if she could pass out at any moment. "How was your day?"

"Artemis came in to the shop. I didn't tell him that you were here, but I swear he knows." She took off her jacket, boots, and scarf.

"What? D'Arvit!" Holly groaned as she leaned against the pillows. "No, I am too close for this."

"It's not all bad! He said that he believed you. Look, I don't know what's going on anymore, but he seemed pretty sincere about everything. I mean he is a bit crazy, but he came all the way out here to say that he believes you. He looked bad."

"It doesn't matter." Holly crossed her arms.

Daniela sat next to the elf and stroked her hair. "Want me to do your makeup? He'll be like 'Oh, I wish I didn't mess that up with her' you know?"

"What?" Holly raised an eyebrow, "No, I do not want you to do my makeup. I want-" There was a tap on the bedroom door. It caused both of the women to freeze where they were.

"Hide." The Latina girl whispered, trying to shove the elf under the window seat. "Quick! Hide!"

Holly took the girl's advice immediately; and ducked under the window seat without making a sound. This was ridiculous. She cared deeply for Artemis, but now he was breaking into people's houses? She had really thought that he would give her a bit of space. It was a foolish dream, to say the least. He was a Fowl, after all.

"Hello, who is it?" Daniela jumped up, laid across her bed, and grabbed the nearest magazine. Her eyes darted to the window seat to make sure that Holly was sufficiently covered.

"Hey, Brown Eyes!" The door swung open to reveal the stinky dwarf known as Mulch.

"Hi, Mulch." The young woman closed the magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just curious how you were doing. Any news on the Djinni threat? What are you doing?" Mulch plopped down on the window seat.

"None. None whatsoever. Um..I'm just reading." Daniela tried not to look in the direction that Holly was hiding. "You know, I'm pretty sure it's over. I haven't heard anything."

"So you haven't been checking on your laptop anymore?" Mulch seemed disappointed.

"Nope." The young woman let the word pop in the air. She stared at the little dwarf, afraid of what me might find if he just looked under the window seat.

"Well, you're no use. She was wrong." Mulch cupped his chin in his hand.

"She?"

"Holly," Mulch swiftly smiled at the girl. "Holly thought that you might be on her side about this."

"I see..." The doorbell rang twice.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Mulch winked after several seconds.

"Um yeah...Why don't you come with me? I have more pizza downstairs. It has a box with your name on it."

"Nope," Mulch mimicked the girl's voice, "I'm fine right here." He leaned back against the pillows, and got a healthy slathering of dirt on each one.

"Seriously, I know you must be hungry." Daniela cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm starved, but I can wait." Mulch smiled and waved her off like a puppy, "Go on now. Unless there is something you don't want me to see up here?"

"No, I mean unless you want to read about the fifty newest ways to please your partner." She threw the magazine at him. "I'll be right back."

Daniela ran down the stairs, and grabbed the door knob to stop her from running into the door. Under normal circumstances she would have checked through the peep hole, but did not want to leave Holly alone with that so called Mulch for any longer than she had too.

"Hello, Miss Sanchez." Artemis smiled at the girl, "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" She leaned against the side of the door. It did not take her long to realize that Butler was right behind the boy. Artemis's cool charm masqueraded the looming presence for no more than half a second.

"Where is Holly? I know you think you are protecting her, but she is in danger."

"I told you before, I literally have no idea where she is. I really have to go now, bye."

"Butler, the Chloroform." Artemis sighed and held out a hand.

"Dude," Daniela took a deep breath, "Look...You're crazy, and I really do not have time for this." She began to close the door when there was a loud crashing sound. It appeared to come from her room, but she tried not to take her eyes off of the boy.

"What was that, darling?"

"My dog." She locked the door and ran back up the stairs; tripping up the last two. The Irish boy really knew when it was the worst time to show up.

"Brown Eyes," Mulch stood in the middle of the room; holding a broken laptop. "You were holding out on me. How to trap a Djinni? Really? You didn't even spell it correctly."

"You broke my laptop? Are you crazy?" He answered her question by bringing his index finger and thumb close together in a pinching motion.

"Not that it matters," Mulch spoke, his voice changed into a higher octave, "These are all stupid answers. None of them would actually work. You _are_ useless."

"Okay. You need to leave right now." Daniela grabbed her baseball bat. She could see Holly emerge from under the window seat. She was so quiet, Mulch could not hear her as he looked at the Latina girl with a strange yearning.

"Sweetie," Mulch's voice was still changing. "That isn't going to scare me."

"Get out!" Holly screamed as she grabbed the dwarf from behind in a choke hold. The dwarf let out a feminine shriek. His features began to change all together. The two were rolling on the ground. The dwarf grew in size, but that did not stop Holly's death grip. She wrapped her legs around the Djinni's torso, and tried to cut off any air supply she could.

"Woah," Daniela mumbled under her breath. "Holly get off!"

"Not yet!" The Djinni was almost unconscious, but she still had quite a bit of fight left in her.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" Marissa grabbed Holly by the back of the head and threw her off, taking clumps of hair with her. She grabbed the shocked elf and pinned her against the floor.

"She wanted to watch you die, but this is a close second." The Djinni woman brought her mouth close to the elf's.

"Stop it!" Daniela hit the Djinni in the back of the head with her baseball bat. This seemed to annoy her more than anything as she let go of Holly.

"What did you just do?" Marissa expected an answer from the girl, but was met with another bat to the face.

"Just get out!" The young woman poised the bat to hit her foe once more. Marissa grabbed the girl by her ankles and pulled her down to the floor; causing her to hit her head with a giant thud.

"Oh, Brown Eyes." Marissa climbed on top of the girl, and held her down by the wrists. "You should have run when you had the chance."

The door flew off of it's hinges with a loud crash. The Irish youth and his manservant burst into the room. The boy was clearly out of breath from running, but his manservant was well adjusted to the situation.

"Butler?" Daniela could barely make out the figures in the doorway, "Help!"

Marissa screamed. An immediate confusion filled the room as the Djinni's hand went straight to her back. She was bleeding. Artemis realized he hadn't seen Holly in the room. The wounded elf was so small that she had gone unnoticed grabbing the tweezers that laid on Daniela's bed. Holly ripped them from the Djinni's back, and continued to furiously stab. Blood covered the otherwise clean carpet. The stains grew in size as the tweezers met flesh over and over again.

"Holly, stop!" Artemis grabbed the frenzied elf from making one more stab into the Djinni's body.

"No!" Holly shrieked, "She's still breathing!"

"Butler, some assistance!" Artemis was quite taller than Holly, but even in her weakened state, he could not restrain her. The manservant grabbed the elf immediately, and held her fast.

Daniela crawled to the Djinni; her head still pounding. Marissa was crumpled on the floor, holding her side where she had been stabbed multiple times. The human girl grabbed a little eyeliner pencil, and began to draw a circle around bloodied woman.

"So," Marissa's voice was barely audible, "Are you going to send me back like you did to Lysander?"

"No," Daniela spoke. She was dizzy from both the fall and blood. "Someone, go down stairs. Get some...some salt from the kitchen."

"Oh, you don't really believe those legends, do you?" Marissa spit at the girl.

"Let's find out. I now bind you to this circle. We own your soul."


	23. Chapter 22

Artemis watched Holly as she sat quietly on the porch. The wind jostled her auburn hair; it was the only reminder that she was not a statue. The teenager lingered in the doorway, unsure if his presence would be welcomed.

The cool air gently whistled once more, giving an illusion of communication. It was a maddening experience for the boy, to say the least.

He could have lost her. She could have been killed right before his eyes, and yet he did little to help. Instead, he watched in awe as Holly had saved them all.

"Her parents will be home soon. I heard them talking before they left this morning. We have an hour, tops. Who knows when her siblings will be back." Holly did not turn around, "How are you going to explain the door?"

"I suppose we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Artemis took this as an invitation to sit next to the elf. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," A small smile brushed across the elf's lips. "You know, its pretty surreal. I shouldn't be alright, but I am. We have the Djinni. I don't think Opal can summon another one now. She's powerless."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Artemis nodded. He wanted to say a million things to Holly. These feelings of anger, remorse, and shame swirled so violently in his head that he wished to explode. This was something very new to Artemis; the Irish youth did not know where to begin.

"Forget about me. Are you okay, kid?" Holly looked the boy in the eye for the first time.

"Yes, of course." He had yet to tell her that he had been marked by the Djinni. Not that it mattered; the addictive effects had not yet taken hold of him. There was a shake here and there, but he had been running on adrenaline for so long that he was positive the effects had been delayed.

"Arty, I'm sorry I left without warning, I really am-"

"I know...I read the note." Artemis lingered over this statement and tried to gauge her expression. To his worst fears, she looked like a deer in headlights.

"It seems over dramatic now, doesn't it?" Her brow furrowed, "I just wanted to make sure that if I didn't come back...emotions were running high."

"Oh," Artemis tried to look away from the beautiful elf, but could not. "Of course, I understand."

"I just didn't want things to be weird." Holly nodded once and exhaled. "Well, _weirder_ I guess you could say."

"Holly, you could have died."

"I know, just let me-" The boy cut her off.

"You could have died, and I would not have been able to weigh in on my feelings as well." He suddenly felt as though he would vomit. He could not tell if it was the effects of the Djinni or what he was about to do.

"Oh, of course..." Holly relaxed her posture slightly, lessening her statuesque appearance.

"Holly, I...I really love you. I do not want you to feel pressured into reciprocation. My loving you has nothing to do with your reaction. I have been quite horrid at showing my feelings towards you. I know I should have believed you from the start. I apologize quite sincerely. I just couldn't live with myself knowing that I was too much of a coward to tell you." He allowed the words to hang in the air. There was no taking them back now. Artemis looked down at his shoes.

"Artemis," Holly whispered after what felt like an eternity. The boy could feel a tiny hand caress his cheek and turn his head. He was facing the elf that he had shared so much with. He looked deeply into her eyes; one of them being his own. "I think that deep down, we have both known for a very long time how this would end."

"Really?"

"Really." Their lips met.

* * *

"Don't worry, I don't think this should hurt." Daniela placed a soapy towel on Marissa's back. The Djinni woman bit her lip and gripped the carpet beneath her. "Just so it doesn't get infected. Those tweezers were clean, but you never know."

"You should have just sent me back." Marissa hissed at the young woman, though her eyes never left the giant manservant who stood silently in the corner.

"I can't do that." Daniela continued to clean the Djinni's wounds, "Your master would just summon another one. Trust me, we figured out the pattern."

"So you're a sadist. You don't care if you put someone else in pain as long as you achieve your means to an end." Marissa winked at the manservant. "I'm sure your big man can agree."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Daniela continued her work, "You seem to be healing pretty quickly." It was true, Marissa's wounds were closing at an alarming rate.

"Bitch."

"Mighty words from someone who plays with their food." Daniela rung the towel and dipped it back into the soapy bucket that was just out of Marissa's reach.

"I swear if I wasn't in this circle..."

"You would be dead?" Daniela continued to clean the woman, not looking her once in the eye. "Because you would be."

"Mighty words from someone who is protected by a circle." Marissa coughed. "Why don't you come in here with me? It's very cozy and you would be done much faster."

"I'm fine right here, thanks." Daniela reached up to her bed and handed Marissa a pillow. "It'll be more comfortable."

"Oh I-" Marissa's skin started to grow transparent, only to return to it's normal state.

"What's going on?" Daniela looked to Butler.

"Oh ho ho, how the plot grows more complicated for you, Brown Eyes. My Master tried summoning me back. Oh, she's going to have a _field day_ when I'm not there." Marissa laughed mirthlessly. "Sweetheart, if you have a plan I'd get to it. The Bitch knows something's up."

"It doesn't matter. She has no power." Daniela tried to convince herself more than anything.

"You're absolutely right." Marissa nodded in mock agreement, "As long as I'm here she has no power." The Djinni woman turned to Butler, "In fact, I would say that she's just like anyone who may be marked by the Djinni. Completely _powerless_, wouldn't you say so?"

"What are you saying?" Butler hid behind shaded glasses, but Marissa could hear his voice waver.

"I'm sure _sweetheart_ here could explain it. She was marked once upon a time." Marissa turned her attention to the young woman.

"I-" Daniela fidgeted.

"You remember all of the twitching and the longing? Oh, and the panic attacks! Those are my favorite. I can never decide whether to take the poor saps right away or play with them. You'd fall into the second category, Brown Eyes. I'd have a such a spot of fun with you. You'd make a perfect toy."

"Don't listen to her, Lila." Butler called her by her nickname. He could sense the girl breaking with every word Marissa spoke. "She is trying to break you. Don't let her. She is _nothing_."

"Oh my dear, Butler. We'll see." Marissa bit her bottom lip. Her voice carried a new found power. "Brown Eyes, if you could continue cleaning me up, that would be wonderful."


	24. Chapter 23

Opal let out a shrill scream. Her Djinni had not appeared on command. The enraged pixie held her hand to the sky once more and called for Marissa. A soft wind bustled around her ankles, causing several charred pieces of paper to swirl before gently falling back to the ground. She could feel the Djinni somehow resisting her call; which she had thought to be impossible. Someone or something was interfering with Marissa's return.

In a huff, the pixie grabbed her charcoal. If Marissa would not return, she would find out why. She drew a circle on the plaster wall, and brushed her hand across it. "Let me see you, Marissa, for who you really are."

Nothing. Opal tried this once more, but her connection to spy on the Djinni was blocked by some form of magic. Her fears had been acknowledged. Her precious servant was imprisoned by a magic as powerful as her own. She clasped her head in her hands. If she was unable to send her Djinni back to the realm, she would be unable to summon another one. That would take too much energy; she would surely die before she could exact her revenge on the pesky elf, Holly Short.

"Lysander," She whispered, tucking a piece of raven hair behind her perfect ear. "Let me see you, Lysander, for who you really are." The plaster in between the makeshift circle began to crystalize, becoming a clear window into a desert area. There was not a soul in this sandy wasteland.

"Lysander, I command audience with you." Opal bit her lip. She was amazed that the spell worked. While she could not summon the Djinni man back, communication was quite possible.

"Why do you need me?" The voice was as clear as if he was in the room, but there was no form. "I failed you."

"They have Marissa." Opal cringed.

"My, my, don't lose too much sleep over it. You look weary." The voice laughed at the pixie's expense.

"I need her." Opal seethed. She hated the idea that he could see her, but she could not see him. It made her feel powerless, and this was something that she could not stand. "Do you not understand what is at stake?"

"Not really." Lysander's form began to reveal itself to her, "I no longer serve you. There is nothing at stake for me. I couldn't care less."

"Oh, you bastard! Tell me how to get her back!"

"Darling," Lysander floated from the sandy dunes and found a new position several inches away from the crystal window. It was as if Opal could touch him despite the fact that they were in two different realms. He smiled, revealing a row of perfectly pointed teeth. "My advice to you is to hide. If she is sent back, perhaps I can help you. If she joins them, well I am terribly sorry to inform you that you are finished."

"What do you mean,_ finished_?" Opal reeled backwards.

"You don't have the energy to summon my assistance, not while Marissa is in your realm. My sweet, you barely have enough energy for this conversation. Just look at you. You used to be so_ beautiful_." The man tutted.

"Shut up!" Opal grabbed her torso; suddenly she felt extremely ill.

"There is hope for you yet." Lysander chuckled, "Marissa is a bit of a free spirit. If she has marked anyone she will finish the job. Perhaps your goals are one in the same."

"I see. Yes, perhaps there is hope." Opal could feel the energy draining from her little body. She could no longer keep up their conversation. The pixie woman waved her hand over the crystal window, and watched it turn back to the solid plaster wall before her eyes.

* * *

Butler could feel himself growing weaker by the moment. Sweat beat down his brow, giving him some relief from the unbearable heat that only he could feel. His hands were shaking faster by the minute. It was not enough for anyone to notice, but for the manservant it was a matter of life and death. He clasped them behind his back and watched as Daniela tended to Marissa.

"My, My, aren't you silent. Way to play against stereotype." Marissa looked the manservant up and down.

"Leave him alone." Daniela spoke softly, still shaken by Marissa's previous threats.

"Oh come on," Marissa rolled her eyes, "I was just teasing you earlier. I wouldn't play with you. I'd kill you right away. Now, please wet the towel some more. It hurts against my dainty skin."

"Don't talk to her." Butler clenched his fists. This longing was unbearable. He wanted to leave the room; to get as far away from the Djinni as he could, but he could not leave Daniela alone with her. The girl was far too scared to be left with such a manipulative creature.

"I'm sorry," Marissa pouted, "I just get so moody when I'm hungry. Don't you have anything for me to eat?"

"I can make you some pasta." Daniela shrugged, "Maybe some pizza. You liked the box didn't you?"

"Oh, that." Marissa gagged, "That was all for show; I nearly threw up. Brown Eyes, you know what I really need."

"Well, if you are asking us to let you murder someone, the answer is no." Butler watched the girl continue to clean the wounds.

"Not murder! I just need a little taste; just to hold me over until you send me back." Marissa batted her long eyelashes. "Please, sweetie. I would be no good to you dead. Honestly, I'm kind of rooting for you. You're all much kinder than the pixie."

"I know what happens when you get that little taste. Do you think I'm stupid?" Daniela's voice was small.

"Yes," Marissa laughed, "Oh, don't be sad. Your stupidity is endearing! You walked right into that one."

"Come, Lila." Butler extended his hand to the girl, "I think we should leave the Djinni alone."

"Don't go, Butler." Marissa winked, "My, my I do love a man in uniform. Why don't _you_ clean me for a while?"

"I..." Butler froze. The purple woman's voice was intoxicating. She rang in his ears seconds after she had finished speaking.

"Butler," Daniela looked at the giant man with new eyes, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Oh, he's just fine." Marissa stretched, "Aren't you big boy?"

"No, he's not." Daniela stood up and walked slowly to the manservant, "Butler, you've been marked haven't you?"

"No, Lila." Butler grunted softly, "I don't know what you mean."

"Marissa, you've marked him. I know the signs." Daniela stood in between the two. "Butler, we need to get you out of here." She grabbed the man by the wrist and gently pulled him out of the room. It was not until the door was closed behind them that she started to run.

* * *

"Artemis! Holly!" Daniela made sure that she never lost physical contact with Butler. He was only conscious of his own actions for so long.

"What?" The elf broke away from the boy at a lightning speed; desperately hoping that Butler and Daniela saw nothing. Artemis was not so fast, and still remained poised in his previous position before realizing that Holly had removed herself from the situation.

"Butler's been marked. We have to send her back." The girl collapsed onto the porch. Though Butler was compliant for most of the frenzied search, leading around a giant was exhausting.

"The Djinni? When?" Holly stood up. "That's impossible, I would have seen it! We all would have seen it."

"Holly," Artemis grabbed the elf's tiny hand, "I should inform you why we believed you while we were gone."

"What are you saying?" Holly broke away from the boy.

"Marissa...The Djinni...she visited us in Hawaii. She nearly killed us, I should say. It was her choice to let us live, but like Miss Sanchez experienced not so long ago, we have been marked."

"And you didn't think this was something I should have known about right away? Are you serious, Artemis?" Holly's voice lowered significantly; the boy knew all too well that this was a bad sign.

"I thought that this would all be over before we would suffer any serious consequences." Artemis lamented. It seemed so foolish now. He remembered how fast the marking could work. He had a live model on which to base this hypothesis.

"We have got to send her back!" Daniela brought her hands to her head. "You don't understand what will happen. Please, we have to send her back. It's literally the only way to get that feeling to stop."

"No." Artemis waved the girl's hysterics away. "Don't you see, it was Marissa's foolish mistake to let us live. If we are feeling these effects so is she. It will be a battle of the wills. She leads us to Opal, and then we send her back."

"That's crazy!" Daniela protested, "You are all going to die. I'm sending her back right now." The girl tried to run back into the house, but was stopped by the giant manservant.

"Artemis, I can't let you do this." Holly's eyes were ablaze, "I will not let you do this. You saw what it did to Daniela, it nearly killed her!"

"And yet, here she is with very little emotional scarring."

"Well, that's not even true..." Daniela attempted to interject.

"She got lucky! No, kid, you get no say in this." Holly poised herself to pounce. "I swear to Frond I could slap you right now."

"Holly," Artemis grabbed the elf's wrists just in case her threat was true, "Trust me, it is a battle of the wills and nothing more. We can stop the Djinni _and _Opal."

"And if you had trusted me, this wouldn't have even happened. How could you be so cocky even after all the lives lost, or do you not remember the pile of dead girls? Do you get off on this or something? You're sick!" Holly broke away once more from the boy with great ease, and stopped into the house.

"Holly, I-" But Artemis could not finish his sentence.

A car pulled into the driveway. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were home.


	25. Chapter 24

"What did you do to them?" Daniela removed her fingers from her ears, and watched her bewitched parents walk off hand in hand; their giggles reminiscent of children.

"It's called a mesmer. Don't worry, It's harmless." Holly's voice seemed less reassuring than usual; the timbre was still low with anger at the boy who stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Are you sure?" The young woman seemed hesitant.

"More or less." Holly waved her away.

"She means to say thank you, Holly." Artemis looked the young woman up and down disapprovingly.

"Shut up!" Holly fought desperately to keep her voice from cracking; tears were already welling in her eyes. "The last thing we needed were two more hysterical humans, you know that."

"This attitude will solve nothing." Artemis's brow twitched slightly.

"There is a homicidal monster in my bedroom that wants to eat your face. I don't really think that you are in a position to talk." Daniela spoke for Holly, who was still very much on the verge of ripping the boy's throat out before the Djinni could get to him.

Artemis winced and bit the inside of his lip. Normally, he would have made a clever remark back at the young woman, but in his current state he felt that it would futile. Instead, looked down at his shoes. "Allow me to speak with the Djinni. Let me tell her where we stand."

"Are you insane? Wait, what am I saying. Of course you are." Holly looked him dead in the eye.

"Holly, I will do this whether you want me to or not." Artemis looked at her in a similar fashion. A dead silence filled the once hectic area. Though Holly was much smaller than the boy, she clearly held all the power.

She sighed, who was she kidding? The quick realization hit her that she could only delay the boy's actions for a while. He would wait for her to talk, but after that he would do as he pleased.

"Well, then let me be in the room." The elf relented, "Don't be pulling any of this '_I need to do this alone_,' crap."

"I understand. Daniela, stay with Butler. Make sure he is okay." The boy nodded once.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you some water or something." Daniela led the groggy manservant into the kitchen as Artemis followed Holly up the stairs.

"You cannot get close to her. Stay at a comfortable distance. I mean it." The little elf entered the room, and waved the boy to come inside.

"Hello, there." Marissa sat with her knees to her chest in the middle of her circle. "What brings you here, cutie pie?" She winked at Artemis.

"Keep a distance." Holly hissed.

"Oh, come off your high horse." Marissa cocked her head back, "He's not afraid of pretty little me, is he? I'm sorry, but I just don't have the energy to conjure up a suitable disguise. You need my help, don't you? I'm not inclined to help those that treat me like an animal. I can be perfectly nice."

"Marissa, you are not the first Djinni we have encountered. We know your ways, and you will not be fooling anyone. If you understand these terms we can have a civilized conversation." Artemis leaned against the wall, well out of the woman's reach. He tried his best to look away from the Djinni woman.

"He's blushing!" She cackled, "Poor dear, he's clearly never seen a woman before. Gee, I suppose that makes me his first, Holly."

"As I said," Artemis tried to block out her flirtatious notions, "I know very well that you have marked me. I also know that by doing so you have damned yourself to the same addiction. I can assure you that you will not get to me; that circle will stop you. You can make the pain go away if you help us get to Opal."

"Oh, Honey." Marissa tutted, "You're absolutely right. I do want you, and I know you want me. Aren't you curious what it's like?"

"Shut up, Marissa!" Holly stepped in between the two of them. "I nearly killed you once. I can destroy you."

"You cheated." Marissa whispered to the elf. "You stabbed me in the back. So I suppose you won in the least honorable way. I wouldn't call that a victory."

"You're hurting too." Artemis looked up at the Djinni. There was a new fire in his voice. "You are very clever, and are very good at hiding your pain, but don't think you have me fooled. Your Lysander could not control himself, and you are the same way."

"Yes well, Brown Eyes is much prettier than you." Marissa yawned, "Don't think you have the upper hand. Believe me, I'd be doing _you_ the favor."

"Then I will be on my way." Artemis began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Marissa reached out to the boy, afraid that his threats may be true. "I'll talk to you, but she has to leave the room."

"That's not an option." Holly growled.

"You want my help. I'm willing to give it to you, if the elf leaves the room. It's simple." Marissa ignored Holly's protestation.

"I said-"

"Holly, it's okay." Artemis kneeled to the elf, grasping her shoulders. "Marissa can't hurt me from inside the circle. You know that. I can do this."

"I'll be right outside." Holly glared at the Djinni. "_Right_ outside."

"Thank Goodness!" Marissa hugged her knees closer. "You're right, kid, I do need you. Here's the thing. You need my help, but I can't focus. My head is all..._dizzy_ with desire. Yuck. Is that poetic enough for you?"

"Get on with it." Artemis crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault; I really need that fix otherwise I won't be able to think about anything else." Marissa batted her eyelashes.

"Don't try to deceive me. It won't work."

"Deceive you? I'm just as bummed as you are. If you think I like fantasizing about your face you are wrong. It's driving me insane. Lysander at least had a sexy fool with which to play. Have you ever even seen a mirror?"

"Don't talk about her that way." Artemis found himself growing angrier by the moment. "And I'd be the fool to believe you."

"I'm not trying to be harsh, you could just use a good brush."

"I'm talking about your desire."

"Oh, that. Well, you remember Lysander. He never did kill you. He never came close because he was so wrapped up with Brown Eyes. She was all he thought about, don't you remember? It couldn't have been that long ago."

"Go on," Artemis raised an eyebrow. Marissa rolled her eyes and sat on her knees in a pleading position.

"Please, kid. I just need a little taste to clear my head. I can't take it. If it was just you I'd be able to handle it, but I marked the big guy too. Just give me a little taste so I can help you. Help me to help you."

"You'll kill me." Artemis found her voice all the more intoxicating. Was this what Daniela felt? His own voice felt foreign. It was as if everything was far away, the only think he could focus on was the Djinni woman's voice.

"It wouldn't be in my best interest." Marissa batted her eyelashes slowly. "Your little elf is right outside. She'd kill me. It's not like I could run. I'm completely _helpless_."

"Holly-" Artemis tried to yell for his almost lover, yet his voice lost any kind of volume by the time it met his lips. "Help."

"Don't worry," Marissa gently cooed. "Just one little taste."

"Just one?" Artemis felt faint. He did not realize when his knees hit the carpeted floor, or when he became just inches away from the Djinni. What a toy he was, yet under her intoxicating smell it seemed all the more reasonable. She just wanted one taste after all.

"Just one," Marissa led Artemis to her the edge of her cherub lips.

The young man could feel himself giving in to his unspoken desires, but perhaps desire was the wrong word. This was something of a physical reaction. While his mind and soul wanted nothing to do with the woman, his body physically reacted to her scent.

Seconds later, their lips met in a binding contract. Artemis wished that he could pull away; he could feel the energy draining from his body. His very veins contracted underneath his skin. The pleasure suddenly turned to an unbearable pain.

"I told you." Marissa smiled as she released the boy from her fatal kiss. "It was just one little taste."

"I-" Artemis looked at her through half closed eyes. Marissa held a single finger up to his lips and silenced his thought. The Irish youth was seconds away from swooning.

"You can come back now, Holly." Marissa's voice rang in a soothing alto melody. "Your baby needs you."

"Artemis!" Holly saw the boy on his knees, with his head in his hands. The small elf was poised to attack. "Let go of him!"

Holly lunged towards the Djinni, but stopped once she came closer to the boy. An overwhelming sense of guilt rushed over the elf. She did not know how to react.

"Relax, Angel Face! I let him go! Watch and be amazed." Marissa let go of any support that may have been keeping the boy in an upright position. Artemis fell sideways onto the carpet and moaned. "It might have lasted a little longer than I planned, but he'll walk it off. He's a big boy."

"I swear I will kill you!" Holly seethed as she ran to Artemis, and cradled him in her arms.

"Wow, your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired, Angel Face." The Djinni scoffed, "I wouldn't have been able to help you without some collateral damage. It happens, but he's alive."

"I-I chose this. Holly, I made a deal-" Artemis's eyes fluttered open. His normally ivory skin was a perfect shade of green. The boy gasped several times in an attempt to keep his lunch in his stomach, but this proved to be only moderately helpful.

"I let your boy live. I think that makes me trust worthy. It's very basic, perhaps I could explain it in greater detail. You seem kind of slow, but I'll attribute that fact to your elven nature." Marissa winced as she watched the boy dry heave. "I really have no stake in this little conflict between you and Opal, so if you want my help I will give it to you. The only thing is, we gotta do it on my terms. I know Opal. Every little abusive side of her. I hate her just as much as I'm sure you do."

Holly watched the Djinni with questioning eyes. Marissa seemed somewhat sincere, and she had let Artemis live. Maybe Marissa was right. Maybe she had a more important role to play than a mindless Djinni.

Holly understood one thing and one thing only. This Djinni, who had allowed Artemis to live, could very well be their only chance at defeating Opal.

There was little time left to question alternate solutions; too many people had been caught in the crossfire for that. They couldn't keep the Djinni captive until Opal wore herself down. That might never happen.

"I'm listening." Holly said coldly.

Marissa lifted her head and studied the elf. She was genuinely shocked by her reaction.

"This is going to take trust on your part, Angel Face." Marissa's voice grew lower; any traces of a care free attitude suddenly vanished. Her voice now possessed all of the darkness of which she was capable.

"I said I'm listening." Holly gritted her teeth.

"You have got to let me go."

"No."

"I need to report back to Opal; she needs to believe that nothing's wrong. Now this little bondage spell your Brown Eyes placed upon me makes for a difficult sell, but I'll think of something that will cover. I could have killed him, and yet I chose to let him live. Maybe I'm not such a monster after all."

"You'll go on a killing spree. I cannot afford to trust you." Holly spat back.

"Honey, you are running out of options." Marissa leaned close to the elf. So close that their lips almost met. The sweet fragrance filled Holly's senses, but she would not allow it to manipulate her judgement. "What other choices do you have?"

"Many!" The elf lied.

"It's your loss." Marissa leaned back, and hugged her knees once more.

Holly helped the boy to stand, and began to lead him out of the room. "Brown Eyes can come with me." Marissa spoke as more of an after thought.

"What do you mean?" Holly turned around.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to admit it, she could keep me '_in line_' for you. She bound me to this circle. Technically, I can do her no harm. Mention my interest in her. See where it takes you."

"I'm not letting that poor girl near you."

"She can make her own choices." The woman then directed her attention to Artemis. "Arty, I know you're groggy, but please tell me that you'll be a good dear and mention me, won't you?"


	26. Chapter 25

"Oh no!" Daniela looked at the Irish youth as both he and the elf walked inelegantly down the stairs. "Is he okay? He doesn't look good."

"I am well." Artemis spoke almost mechanically; his voice was caught at the base of his throat. "I did what I had to do in order to gain the upper hand."

The young woman rushed from the giant manservant's side and grabbed Artemis under his other arm. Holly let out a small sigh; the joints in her back cracked unapologetically as she was relieved of Artemis's dead weight.

They placed the boy on the couch next to his body guard. Any humor regarding the mix matched pair sitting side by side was instantly lost under their equal illness. Daniela slipped into the kitchen only to return with two cold towels identical to the one that resided on the back of Butler's neck. She placed them both respectively on the boy and elf's foreheads. Holly took the towel in her hand and began to furiously pat it around her face. Artemis sat motionless.

"This makes the sick feeling go away." The young woman spoke softly as she patted it around his brow. "You'll feel right as rain in no time, I promise."

"Thank you." Artemis closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of a cold water against his skin.

It was true, the healing effects of a cold towel were vastly underrated. Already, he was starting to feel the urge to vomit burrowing itself deeper into his stomach until he no longer felt the desire to do so. He looked over to Holly, who was busy practically bathing herself. She also seemed to be ill, but from a different cause than both he and Butler. The small elf stood up and wobbled to the bathroom, presumably to allow herself to be sick in private.

Artemis felt a haunting pang of remorse. He knew that Holly was against any alliance with Marissa, but unfortunately, it seemed to be their only option. Artemis now had the proof that he could not win the battle of the wills against Marissa. He was putty in her hands, and yet for some reason that the boy could not understand, Daniela was able to best Lysander. No, there was no other option. Holly would never forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Dan..._Lila_, may I speak with you?" Artemis stood up from where he was sitting and led the girl to the base of the stairs. "I know that this may seem alarming, but I ask you to keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?"

"Well gee, you're starting to scare me a little bit." The girl laughed, only to be silenced by Artemis's very serious gaze. The boy hushed his voice to a whisper, and proceeded to tell her everything that the Djinni had offered, and at what costs.

A silence filled the area as the girl lurched her hands to her mouth. She darted her head upwards to meet his eyes; a task that Artemis found nearly impossible to do. He knew that despite Marissa's promises of her safety, what he was asking was potentially suicide. Only time would tell if he could live with it.

"Yes," Daniela removed her hands from her mouth. The single word was a sharp sting to the boy. The look on her face informed Artemis that her answer was not what she had planned to come out of her lips.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. She had given him the answer he desired, that much was true, but he didn't think that she would grant it so easily. The Irish youth watched as she hurried past him.

"Wait." Artemis grabbed the girl by the wrist and spun her around. "I cannot say that I am disappointed in your choice, but I must confess that I am...shocked."

"Huh?" She shook him off. "I said yes. There's not much to say."

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis, in turn, shook his head.

She stared, befuddled, at Artemis. The question in and of itself was not an inherently confusing one. In fact, it was the most basic question he had asked her in their short time of knowing each other. This did not change the fact, however, that she stood looking at Artemis as if he were speaking a different language. She pondered for a moment; yet not a single reassuring glance brushed across her face.

"I-I don't think I have an answer for that right now." She waited for the boy to say something; to give her the answer that did not come to her on her own. When he did no such thing she turned around and jogged up the stairs to where Marissa was waiting.

"Be safe." Artemis knew that she could not hear him, but the statement made him feel slightly better, if only for a moment, about what he had just done.

* * *

Holly exited the bathroom to find Artemis sitting at the bottom of the stairs. His head was cradled in his hands. True, she had previously been furious with the boy, but her concern was stronger than her anger.

"Arty, what's wrong?" Holly blurted out nervously.

Artemis raised his head. His eyes were red with regret.

"Artemis," She watched the boy. He remained silent, but the elf saw the thin veil of moisture that coated his eyes. "What did you do?"

Holly could feel her heart stop and her breath halt. She didn't need to ask this futile question. The previously nauseous elf ran past the boy to the room where Marissa hopefully remained captive. She could feel Artemis jump up to follow her, but that did not slow her pace.

"D'Arvit! Please don't be gone." Holly gasped as she ran. She rarely found herself talking to people out of ear shot. It always made her feel foolish, but in this situation it was the only thing that stopped her from screaming.

She knew that Fowl was on her heels. At one moment she almost heard him scream her name, but she could not stop moving.

Holly could not bring herself to feel fury with Artemis. She could not bring herself to feel anything at all; there was no time. Holly had become numb to those debilitating thoughts. She lunged for the door as if it were a bomb ready to explode.

"Ah, there you are! We were waiting for you to make a dramatic entrance." Holly looked up to find Marissa standing safely in her circle, now clad in one of Daniela's sweaters and pants. The Djinni smirked condescendingly, "You didn't think we would leave without you."

"Thank Frond." Holly ignored Marissa's sarcastic behavior and sprinted towards the human. "Daniela, get away from her."

The young woman jumped from the bed as if to comfort the frenzied elf, "Holly, it's okay. She hasn't done anything."

Holly took a step back. Something in this situation did not add up. "Sweetheart, listen to me. Don't do anything that Artemis might have said. Just come next to me."

"I'm sorry," Daniela mouthed; yet no sound emerged from her trembling lips.

"There is no need to be sorry." Holly's face drained of all color.

"Elf, if I were you, I'd just keep quiet and accept the fact that I'm always five steps behind everyone else." Marissa waved her hand in the air.

A small puff of purple smoke materialized where the Djinni's slender fingers danced. The smoke began to solidify; revealing a transparent crystal, which floated above her palm.

"What is that?" Artemis entered the room in time to witness this use of magic. He looked to Holly, but the elf was too wrapped up in the situation to even notice his presence. That or she was completely ignoring him.

"Brown Eyes, give me your palm." Marissa also ignored Artemis; a trend which he found to be most irritating.

Holly grabbed a hold of the hesitant girl; her voice suddenly coated in magic. "I don't care what Artemis might have told you. He's wrong. Do not go with her; we will think of something else."

"I don't have to-" Daniela's eyes drooped to half open. She drank in Holly's mesmer like wine.

"Holly, you flatter me!" Marissa broke the elf's concentration as she returned her attention to the mesmerized human. "You're my master as much as the pixie, and the penalties for killing you are just as great. I will do you no harm."

"I-Don't worry about me. It's going to be okay." Daniela broke away from the spell. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and gave her hand to the Djinni.

The crystal levitated over the tip of the girl's finger before it decided to make contact. It's sharp edges drew the tiniest bit of blood which colored the crystal a bright red. Marissa smirked at the human's obvious discomfort, and repeated the ritual on her own hand. The two different colors of blood swirled; creating an intricate dance within the crystal.

Marissa said nothing; instead she gently blew the crystal away as if it were a kiss. The mysterious item floated towards Artemis, who instinctually held out his palm the way that Marissa previously had done.

It lingered gently over his own hand in a similar fashion, but did not make contact in the way that it had done for the two women. He fought the urge to touch this magical contraption. It was so small that he feared it would break.

"Blood Binding." Marissa answered his silent question. "That crystal will allow you to see the both of us, wherever we may be. Rest assured, we will lead you to your little pixie. When it grows hot you will use it to transport to us."

"I see," Artemis remained focused on the little device.

"Be warned," Marissa interrupted, "It can only bring you to me when it grows too hot to bare. I will have no say in where you end up if you use it even a moment too soon. Know your limitations."

"Are you ready?" Daniela spoke before Holly could try to change her mind again.

"Hold on tight." Marissa held out her hand, and drew Daniela into the circle. In an instant, they were both gone. A smoke imprint of their bodies served as the only reminder that they had been there.

* * *

"Open your eyes." Marissa whispered into the young woman's ear.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not." Daniela held onto her companion with a death grip that would break a wrestler's spirit. She could feel the vast amounts of wind rushing through her hair, but that was enough.

"You won't want to miss this."

"No, I'm serious. I'd really rather not!" She snapped back at the Djinni.

"You really, _really_ won't want to miss this." Marissa urged.

"Fine!" Daniela opened her eyes open only to gasp at the spectacular scene that surrounded her. Whatever this was; it defied all laws of logic.

Colors unknown to any human enveloped the pair like a tidal wave. Humans from every era flashed within the colorful dance like images from a film. The young woman instinctually reached out to touch them, but they disappeared and reappeared all too fast.

Women from the Middle Ages moved in synchronization with men that appeared to be from the distant future, but neither acknowledged the other's existence. These mysterious people went about their lives as if they were unaffected by the gorgeous scene that played. It was both frightening and beautiful.

"My hand! This is unreal." Daniela exclaimed. The colors had latched on to her hand and painted it an assortment of angelic hues. She continued to wave her arm around the air. The pigments splashed against her skin like water.

"It's the perk of teleportation." Marissa held the girl tighter. "All of time and space are literally at your finger tips. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's amazing." Daniela laughed all too loudly. "It's absolutely amazing! Do you see this every time?"

"Every time." Marissa chuckled at the girl's childlike behavior, "But it never gets old!"

The colors began to splash at a slower pace. One landscape out of the millions that had presented themselves began to take a clearer focus.

"Brace yourself." The two women were thrust from the mysterious utopia into a vast field.

"Oof!' The human girl landed on her back.

Marissa knelt by where the young woman laid. "I told you to brace yourself! Don't feel bad, it was your first time."

"That was crazy!" Daniela examined her forearms, which were now her normal olive pigment. "Is it always that beautiful? I mean...Holy Smokes, that was intense!"

"It depends." Marissa mimicked the girl's posture, "Normally it's even better. This is my favorite spot, though."

"Is this where she's hiding?" Daniela turned on her side to face Marissa. After what she had just witnessed, she was ready for an epic takedown. "It seems so...open."

"Oh, no. I just needed some fresh air. Hope you don't mind."

"That wasn't part of the plan-" Daniela began.

"Yeah well, shit happens."

The two laid in silence. A soft breeze rustled Marissa's long blue hair. Her lips curled into a relaxed smile; she truly was at peace. Daniela observed Marissa with curious eyes.

"What, are you scared of me?" Marissa peeked over at the studious girl.

"Not anymore.."

"You should be terrified." Marissa laughed.

"Well, you aren't doing anything very terrifying." Daniela continued to examine.

"Then stop staring." The Djinni raised an eyebrow. "Somebody must have taught you manners at some point."

"You don't get to do this very often, do you?" The young woman ignored Marissa's jibe, and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Share a boring conversation with a human that I'm not allowed to kill? No, I can't say that I do." Marissa continued to sun bathe.

"No, I mean you don't get to be free. I'm so sorry. That was really out of line."

"Aren't we perceptive." Marissa winced. "No, not so much. Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes; it's really creepy."

"I can wait. I've got time." Daniela shrugged and allowed herself to enjoy the grass. The sun's heat felt magnificent, especially with the knowledge that winter lingered back home.

"Well, I'm glad that at least one of us does." Marissa suddenly snapped, "You're going to send me to the realm as soon as this is over so I'd like to experience some kind of faux freedom before that happens."

"Hold up." Daniela sat up, taken aback by the Djinni's sudden change in tone. "Isn't that, the realm thing, your home?"

"A prison is a prison no matter how large or beautiful it may be." Marissa laughed, "You can't even imagine what it feels like to be a hostage your whole life. When this adventure is over you get to go home, and I get to go back to that living Hell. Yippie."

"I'm...sorry." Daniela reached out to the woman, only to stop before making contact.

"That's right; hesitate. Be careful! Before you know it you won't see a monster. Wouldn't that just blow your little human mind?"

"Okay, stop right there!" Daniela threw her hands on the grass. "I'm just trying to understand, but if you think I'm going to play your game...you're wrong. You aren't the only one in the universe that's known pain."

"At least you can choose your fate." The Djinni thrust herself next to the girl with sickening speed; their noses were mere centimeters apart. She could not help but smile at Daniela's shock. Masters could get power drunk, so every now and again it was crucial to show them that she was the one who held the real power.

"You can too. We can help." Daniela gulped, but did not back down.

"Well..." The Djinni crinkled her nose. "Can we not do this right now? I'm really not interested." Marissa rolled over onto her stomach.

"You started the conversation. Oh, don't tell me, is this just the 'bit of fun' you had planned? You know, when you were trying to psychologically damage me." Daniela could feel the irritation grow in her stomach.

"Oh, aren't we saucy? I didn't think you were going to answer in the way that you did, so sue me."

"Why are you helping us, then?" Daniela continued, despite the Djinni's warning.

"Because!" Marissa shouted all too loudly, "You treated me with kindness when everyone else treated me like a monster. You cleaned me even when I tried to 'damage' you. Maybe you're one of the few good ones...or maybe I just enjoy the pain. It really is a toss up between the two."

"Oh..." Daniela bit the inside of her lip. "Um...Well...Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Now please _shut up_." Marissa closed her eyes.


	27. Chapter 26

"Holly-" Artemis tried to reach out to the elf, but the two feet that separated them felt like miles.

"Don't talk." Holly did not remove her gaze from the lingering smoke. After his countless betrayals it had become difficult to look at the boy, let alone consider him an ally.

_That's what happens when you let your skin soften_. She thought. Artemis had played her like a fiddle, and she had been a willing participant.

Holly took a step forward and felt the smoke. Her fingers traced a clear path and broke up the residue.

"You need to know-" Artemis began.

"That girl is going to die." Holly could feel Artemis staring at her. "And I don't think you even care."

"Your safety has always been my number one priority." Artemis's voice was low. "I will always do whatever it takes to protect you."

Holly turned around to meet the boy's face. She shook with an undeniable rage that caused Artemis to take a step backwards. "Oh that's rich! You don't actually care about anyone."

"I don't understand-"

"No, shut up!" Holly's voice rose in pitch, "You think of me, as everyone, in terms of how they serve you! D'Arvit, what kind of superiority complex do you have? The only reason you want to protect me instead of her is because of how you view me in relation to _you!"_

_"Holly, I-"_

_"_SHUT UP! How can you possibly think you are the good guy? And now because you want to play the hero yet again, an innocent woman is going to die. But of course, it doesn't matter, because she's not directly valuable to _you_. She's not an _extension_ of _you_." Holly instinctively reached for her blue eye, and tried to cover it.

"You're growing hysterical!" Artemis grabbed the elf's shoulder, which may or may not have proven to be a fatal mistake.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped the boy off of her. "No wonder Opal finds you so _fascinating_. You're two peas in a pod."

The elf began to stalk out of the room, but Artemis rounded the corner to block the door. He had to talk fast. His body mass would not be enough to stop the angry elf from getting what she wanted, which in this case was to get as far away from him as possible.

His cheek stung from her slap, no doubt it was a burning red, but he tried his hardest not to let the pain dictate his speech. "You can't leave. Whether you like it or not, this is our only chance of finding Opal now." He held out his palm which still contained the crystal.

Holly paused. She hated when the boy was right, especially when she was about to dramatically walk out of his life. This happened more often than she would have liked to admit.

"I really hate you sometimes." Holly relented.

Artemis could not contain a smile. Holly may have been furious with him, but he knew her well enough to know that confessed hate was the first step towards forgiveness. "I know."

"You really mean to tell me that you trust the Djinni?" Holly walked over to the windowsill and plopped down on it.

"No," Artemis slowly walked in Holly's direction, unsure if his close proximity would be welcomed, "I trust Daniela."

"If she dies, I'm going to kill you. This is not me flirting with you. I'm going to kill you."

"Well, I certainly don't think that her sorority had prepared her for this, but I have faith none the less." Artemis's joke fell flat with the elf. Perhaps it was still too soon to be familiar with her. "She's not just a helpless mud girl. Silly as she may be, I think there's something she's not showing the rest of us."

"Butler is still out of commission because of a monster." Holly looked into the boy's eyes. "That's _Butler_ that I'm talking about. Monsters cannot be reasoned with."

"Monsters?" He inquired. Surely she hadn't meant he, but the possibility was present.

Holly shook her head, "Marissa isn't going to go quietly after we have Opal. This whole thing; this crystal, separating us..."

"They can only teleport their masters."

"Oh, and who told you that? The Djinni." Holly stared at Artemis's palm. "The rules seem so perfectly put in place, and they seem a bit bias in her favor. I'm telling you, this is all for show, and when the smoke clears she will be gone."

* * *

"We really should leave soon," Daniela sighed as the warm breeze tickled her neck. "Isn't that crystal like a time bomb? They're going to be so pissed if they end up here."

"Just give me two seconds!" Marissa snapped at the Latina girl; revealing three rows of pointed teeth. She continued to examined the bundles of blue flowers that surrounded them. "Wish I knew what these were called."

"Seriously? We have to go!" Daniela put her head in her hands.

Marissa refused to move from her spot. Instead, she reached out to touch a tiny petal.

"They're called Forget Me Nots." Daniela sighed.

Marissa turned to the girl, surprised that she was given an answer. "Huh...I've always liked them."

"You should. They match your hair." The young woman relented. "Hold still."

"What are you doing?" Marissa backed away.

"Just hold still." Daniela picked a bundle of the flowers and moved towards the Djinni. She brought her hand gently to the side of Marissa's face and pushed her long hair behind her ear. Marissa flinched, unsure of how to take the gesture.

"It's okay." Daniela then took the flowers and tucked them behind the Djinni's ear. "See? You look beautiful. I told you they matched."

"Oh," Marissa looked at the girl with cautious eyes. "Well, thank you...I guess. You're kind of weird."

"Look, as your fake watcher-person, I promise that after we find Opal we'll come here again. We can stay as long as you'd like. We'll even have a picnic. Maybe we can camp out if you want, but first we have got to go before that crystal-thing gets too hot. I promise, okay?"

"Um, what?" Marissa cocked her head to the side. "Brown Eyes, I don't think you get how this works."

"I promise." Daniela shrugged.

"And what if I say I want to stay forever?" Marissa furrowed her brow. "You didn't think that one through."

"Well, I guess we can figure something out." The young woman pursed her lips as if she figured out the world's best kept secret. "How long can you stay in this world before you get hungry?"

"Uh, I don't know? That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Maybe we can bring you back a few times a week to visit or something. No killing allowed though. You'd have to deal with pizza."

"Yeah, you're getting too weird for me. It's time to go." Marissa laughed. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll take you up on that promise. Don't get it twisted, I'd be doing _you_ the favor."

* * *

Opal Koboi reclined on the long paisley fainting couch. Tacky as this piece of furniture was, it was a reminder that she was no longer squatting in that disgusting excuse for a house. She would have had the couch removed, but things had not been going her way as of late. This small comfort was enough to keep her from strangling the ferrel kittens that constantly scratched on her door. The previous owners of this home must have been cat lovers. They deserved their fate.

The pixie mumbled happily as her back cracked. It had been too long since she last pampered herself; she earned this rest. Opal knew that Fowl would be coming for her soon and thus spent most of the day finishing up a project that would bring both Holly and Artemis to their knees in a most elegant fashion.

"Don't listen to Lysander, you're still beautiful." She coddled herself; a habit that she had formed early in life. Nobody treated her the way she deserved to be treated. The pixie let out an exhausted yawn; planning the demise of one's enemies was quite the exhausting task. Her eyelids felt weighed down under long lashes, and they slowly closed.

Opal would have stayed asleep had it not been for the rude sound of glass shattering. The kittens had probably crashed against some shards. If that had been the only circumstance she would have let it slide, but the crash was followed by two voices whispering.

"Show yourself immediately!" She jumped up.

At first there was no response, but this only prompted the pixie to scream louder.

"Relax, Angel Face. You sound like one of those whinny kittens." The familiar voice rang. "Thought I'd make an entrance for you."

"Marissa?" Opal's voice fell somewhere in between awe and rage. She spun around, trying to figure out where the echoing voice lived. "Why didn't you come when I called? Don't tell me that a couple of wormy humans captured you."

The Djinni appeared in front of the flustered pixie. "You should really be more grateful. I barely escaped with my life. Scoot over."

Opal was in a frenzy, and yet somehow obliged to the Djinni's request. "What do you mean you 'barely escaped with your life?' You had better not have been followed! You're better to me dead than...followed!"

"Please tell me you're joking. Do you_ honestly _think I'd lead them to you without giving you a fair head start? I know you're smarter than that. _Honestly_, who do you think I'm serving?"

"I-I know that you are serving me." Opal stood on top of the fainting couch to give herself added height. "How did you escape?"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The Djinni looked up at Opal. "Lysander's toy bound me to a circle. The crazy elf would have killed me if I didn't bargain."

"What do you mean...bargain?" Opal's face drained of all color.

"Holly, Artemis, and their thug; they are all coming for you. They know how to find me, and they'll be here pretty soon. Why am I telling you this? Because I guess I like to shake things up."

Opal jumped down from the couch, fearful that she would faint if she stood for any longer. The room began to spin around her; she could hardly keep her balance. "You've betrayed me!"

Marissa took the opportunity to prop her feet onto the couch. "I wouldn't go that far. You see, if they all came after you, you'd be a goner for sure. There's no doubt about that. I guess its a good thing that you have a present. You could call it a bit of leverage."

"Leverage?" Opal raised an eyebrow. She watched as a knowing sparkle filled the Djinni's eyes.

"You know very well that I am bound never to harm a master, but that doesn't mean that you can't. I told you that Lysander's favorite girl bound me to a circle. If you are having trouble following, that makes her my second master." Marissa leaned towards the pixie and clasped her hands onto her lap. Her voice resonated in Opal's ears, though the Djinni spoke in a whisper.

"Go on," Opal prompted, trying to keep her confusion a secret.

"I also happen to know that same girl is right outside this building. She trusts that I am going to bring you to justice. Yeah, I'd say that we have some leverage." Marissa winked and then spoke with the timbre of an after thought. "Tell me, have you finished your little room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Opal clapped her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marissa smirked.

"What's that?" Opal spoke once she regained her composure. The high of Marissa's promises wore off upon seeing the flowers in her hair.

The Djinni woman instinctively touched the blue flowers and pulled them down. "These? Well, I don't know how to break it to you, but these are called flowers."

"Give them to me." Opal ignored Marissa's sarcasm, "They're too beautiful for you. I don't want them wasted. Who gave them to you?"

"My toy." Marissa stated flatly, "I told you she trusted me."

Opal snorted. "What, did she try to make you pretty? Remember who you are serving."

"Believe me, I do." Marissa rolled her eyes, "If you want to keep the upper hand I suggest that you stop playing dress up and start using the advantage that I gave you. No thanks is needed."

"That's your job." Opal squealed, "Go tell her that you've captured me. Make up some lie, but get her in that cellar. I'll take it from there."

Opal's face lit up. Suddenly, she felt like a child on Christmas morning.


	28. Chapter 27

Daniela knelt under the window in an attempt to spy on the conversation. She pouted in frustration; the Djinni had specifically ordered her to stay away lest they lose their upper hand.

"This is ridiculous," The young woman mumbled to herself. "What are you even doing?" But as soon as she began to question the Djinni's motives a high shrieking sound caused her to cover her ears.

It must have been the infamous pixie that they were hunting, for it sounded nothing like Marissa. This pixie sounded furious; if only Daniela were able to make out the words. She pressed her face harder against the building, though it helped only marginally.

"Try not to be so obvious, little spy." Marissa materialized in front of the girl, which caused her to jump and hit her head against the window sill.

"You scared me...ouch." Daniela whispered as she rubbed the forming bump on her head.

"It's okay, I have the pixie eating out of the palm of my hand." Marissa reached out to help the girl stand. "She's not going to know what hit her. Come on, we have work to do. I don't have all day!"

"What kind of work?" Daniela brushed the dirt off of her pants. She refused to look at her boots for the mud had probably already ruined them; twenty five dollars down the drain.

A pained look swept across the Djinni's face, but it was soon replaced by her familiar impish expression. "We have to be ready for the others when they arrive. Hold on tight!"

* * *

"It's a barn?" Daniela sat in front of the rickety wooden building. She would have been standing, like her Djinni counterpart, but still was not used to landing after teleportation. "I don't get it. What's in here that Opal wouldn't know about?"

"Us. Surprise! Secret weapon." Marissa held out her hands in a grand gesture.

"We're going in there?" Daniela raised an eyebrow. "I mean, why?"

"Not in there. Down there." Marissa grabbed the girl's face, pressing her cheeks together, and pointed her head towards an equally rickety cellar.

"Oh," Daniela nodded with Marissa's hands still on either side of her squished face. "See, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It's the coolest place. The crystal will be drawn to it when they transport. Those poor devils are probably burning up right now. They'll appreciate the cold temperature." Marissa placed her hands on her hips. "Now, we just have to wait."

Daniela stood up to meet Marissa's eyes. "Because that's where you are, right?"

"What do you mean?" Marissa eyed the girl.

"The crystal," Daniela began, "You said it would be drawn to _you_ no matter where we were. I remember pretty clearly."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Marissa cocked her head to the side.

"Now, you're saying that they'll be drawn to the coolest place. Which one is it?" The young woman pursed her lips. "You or the location."

"It's a little bit of both. I think you're thinking too much." Marissa laughed, "Trust me, we don't have to do much of anything. They'll be around very soon if they don't mess everything up. I promise."

"You would have said that before. Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable with that. Or with you." Daniela turned to leave. "I don't know why, but you just flat out lied to me."

"Brown Eyes," Marissa grabbed the young woman by the forearms in a pleading fashion. "I gotta go down there, and if they see me without you, they'll freak! Do you know what it's like to get stabbed repeatedly in the back with tweezers? Not fun!"

"We can meet them out in the open. That's it. I get the final say." The young woman continued walking, with Marissa still attached to her arms.

"Please, do me this solid and come with me." The Djinni dug her heels into the ground. "It's not like you really have any other options! Where are you going to go?"

"Marissa, I mean it. I-" The young woman tried to shake her off.

"I promise I won't hurt you!" Marissa snapped, holding the girl tighter.

"I know, I know. You can't hurt me." The young woman threw her head back. "But-"

""No, you aren't listening!" The Djinni pleaded.

"Yes I am. Seriously, how am I not listening? I haven't even been able to finish my last two thoughts without being interrupted." Daniela put her hands to her head in an exasperated fashion.

"I said I _won't_ hurt you!" Marissa all but shook the girl. "Even if I _could _hurt you, I _wouldn't_. There, are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear? Because it's true."

Daniela paused, and huffed several times, trying to gather her thoughts. "Wait, what?"

"Don't tell me you're going to get sick on me." Marissa held the girl at arms length.

"No, it's nothing like that." The young woman searched for the right words to say. "I'm just...taken aback. Yeah, I'm really taken aback."

"Good," Marissa half smiled. "At least you're not sick. I'm glad Lysander didn't kill you, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to meet you. I just wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"Why are you saying this?" Daniela eyed the Djinni.

"Because it's the truth! Look, If I wanted to I could very easily work some magic and get you to do whatever I wanted, but I'm not. It would be _very easy_ for me to do. Doesn't that say anything about our relationship?"

"No," Daniela began, "You're toying with me. You told me you would do this."

Marissa smiled, "Why would I be having this conversation if I could just intoxicate you with my scent? I must really want you to understand something. You may be a little weird, but you've gotten under my skin, kid."

"Alright." The young woman broke away, and started to breathe deeply, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Wait!" Marissa chimed. Daniela paused and looked up at the Djinni; Marissa looked as if she was going to say something important. "I have something for you."

The Djinni grabbed the girl by the shoulders and kissed the top of her head. A silver chain materialized around the young woman's neck. A single blue charm rested against her chest, weighing the necklace down.

"Wow! I-I'm totally speechless." Daniela examined the flowery pendant, "That's so sweet! Why did you do that?"

"I'm just returning the favor. Thank you for being kind to me. You'll never know how much it meant." Marissa winked.

"Thank you. That's really kind of you. Wow, I honestly...I don't know what to say." Daniela fumbled for words. It was a habit she always had, but this time she was aware of it.

Marissa smiled sadly, watching the young woman's every movement. "Don't mention it. Just hold onto the railing. I wouldn't want you falling down the stairs. How anticlimactic would that be? Here, I'll go first. Why tempt fate?"

"Yeah, you weren't kidding. It's pretty much freezing down here." Daniela assessed as they walked down the creaky steps. "And dark."

"Here we are. I just hit the floor." Marissa stepped tentatively to make sure there wasn't another step.

"Hey, do you know where the light switch is?" Daniela looked around, fumbling in the dark. "I mean, you'd think that it would be somewhere on the wall, right? If it was lighter outside that might help. Can you prop the door open?"

The Djinni did not answer.

"Hey, were are you? Marissa?"

Instead, the smell of smoke filled the room, indicating that the Djinni had transported herself. The sharp lock rang throughout the shelter and cut the silence like a knife. The door had been locked from the outside.

"M-Marissa?" Daniela wavered. She tried to feel around in the darkness as she waited for her eyes to adjust. "Shit."

"You little fool." Marissa's voice bounced off of the walls. "This is your fault!"

The human girl spun around, looking for the source of the echoing voice. "What are you doing? This isn't funny."

The Djinni re materialized in front of her, inches away from her face. "You did this to me! You _imprisoned_ me, made me _feel_; this is all your fault! You deserve what's coming to you!"

Daniela reached out to touch the Djinni, but it was too late, she had already disappeared and reappeared in the corner of the room. The human girl rushed towards her, only to witness the Djinni's form bounce to the different corners. It was dizzying.

"I can't believe you trusted me! Why did you do that?" Marissa bellowed. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me? No, of course you don't. You just followed me blindly. You stupid,_ stupid_ girl!"

"Marissa," Daniela tried to keep her voice as authoritative as possible. "I don't know what is going on. Just please...calm down. You _can't _hurt me. I know you _can't_. You will be banished back to the Realm."

"You're right, Brown Eyes." Marissa's voice suddenly grew soft. She stood directly parallel to the girl. "I _won't_ hurt you..."

A mechanical sound filled the room followed by the rush of gas circulating.

"...Someone else will." Marissa disappeared, leaving the young woman alone in the dark storm shelter.

The Latina girl began to feel dizzy; the sound of whizzing gas still filled her ears. Her face flushed; this gas was odorless and yet it made her feel sluggish. She froze with terror as she realized what was happening, there was not much time.

Quickly, she felt around for the stairs, but ran into something else. This mysterious thing felt fleshy. She backed away instantly, only to run into another fleshy object. Her eyes had not fully adjusted yet, but what she could make out seemed oddly human. More and more of these fleshy human figures began to make their way into her blurred vision.

Without warning the blinding lights turned on. The young woman found herself surrounded by several bodies; all tinted green with strange markings on their lips. She recognized these bodies. They were the victims of the previous Djinni attacks, taken from their final resting places to taunt her in her final moments.

She screamed.

* * *

Marissa waited outside of the storm shelter, where she listened intently to the captive girl. Several moments passed before the constant begs for mercy caused the Djinni to become extremely put off. She had to get away from these blood curling cries. The girl must have thought she was utterly alone; if only she had known that Marissa was just a few feet away from the door.

"It's okay." Marissa whispered as if to coach the girl. "It's almost over. Just breathe. It won't even hurt."

The Djinni woman could feel the nagging sensation in the core of her stomach; Opal, now her only master, was attempting to summon her back. Pixies were obviously not known for their patience, but this was borderline ridiculous. It had only been a few minutes that Marissa had been gone.

For once in her life, however, she was grateful to be called upon; anything was better than listening to the human's constant cries. She disappeared from the storm shelter and back into the clammy room that Opal called home.

"My dear Djinni, what kind of a hostess would I be if I continue to make Holly wait? Making people wait for their demise is rude, and I would like to think that I am above that." Opal twirled.

"Of course, you are." Marissa crinkled her lips.

"Did you take care of the girl? She's going to make a lovely welcome present for the elf." Opal spit on the last word, as if it were some kind of slur. She regained her composure and added, "Can you imagine the look on Holly's face when she finds that girl dead? And with all of the other ones that she couldn't save? Oh, it's going to be enough to send her into the psych ward! All of those bodies in one place, the Fowl boy will never be able to defend his family now! What a lovely added bonus."

Opal paused, ready to sit down, before an afterthought struck her, "I do hope that they find me hospitable."

"I'm sure that you will win hostess of the year." Marissa unapologetically winced at the thought of the green bodies in the storm shelter.

"Well, come now!" Opal snapped her tiny ivory fingers, "Wait, should I change? This outfit really isn't what I wanted to wear while making Holly meet her doom. Oh, it doesn't matter. I can't wait any longer. This is far too exciting!"

Marissa waved her purple hand, and summoned the crystal. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

Artemis's grip on the crystal never wavered, though his knuckles were an alarming shade of white. The boy was almost certain that the flesh around his grip began to bubble, but he refused to look at it for more than a second at a time.

"Something's happening!" Artemis could not tell how loud his voice was, "I think it's happening!"

"I'm right here!" Holly shouted, though they were only inches apart. "It's almost over. Do you hear me? It's almost over. You can do this. I know you can."

Artemis's eyes grew to the size of quarters as the white light enveloped him. Holly clung to the young man with breakneck speed, hoping that at least some of the light would cover her as well.

The pair held fast to each other as the white light rushed over their bodies. The heat that had originally boiled Artemis's hands vanished as a cool rush of wind enveloped them like a tornado. They could not move, instead they looked into each other's eyes while they held one another in a dead man's grip.

The cyclone like winds began to pick up in pace, twirling the two comrades faster and faster as if it were ready to toss them into oblivion. Without warning, the two were thrown from their transportation, miles above the ground. To the boy's terror they plummeted, only to be stopped by what looked like a transparent purple net.

"What took you so long?" Moments passed before the Irish youth recognized the siren voice through his discombobulated state. "I was beginning to worry about you two scamps."

"Marissa." Artemis opened his eyes to see double; he lurched his hands to his head to stop the throbbing. "I find it hard to believe that this was the most comfortable mode of transportation."

"Hey, it got the job done. Do you want to stop the maniac or not?" Marissa snapped her fingers, causing both the elf and boy to fall the remaining few feet to the ground.

"Where are we?" Holly ignored Marissa's snark and propped herself onto her knees in order to better gather their surroundings. They were in the middle of an empty field, that much was clear, but there was no crazed pixie to be seen.

"Just outside of Opal's lair." Marissa let out a fake maniacal laugh. "I couldn't risk her seeing you before it was time, am I right?"

"What about your partner?" Artemis referred to Daniela. He was not as quick to adjust as Holly; he still remained face planted on the grass. Though he could not see the Djinni, he could feel the addictive tremors settling in his body.

Marissa paused for a moment only to recover with, "She's playing her part. I wouldn't worry too much about her."

"Excuse me?" Holly stood up.

"Well, to be exact you are going to have to make a choice." Marissa spoke. "Oops."

"What kind of choice?" Artemis could feel his blood run cold.

"You see, Opal is over there." Marissa pointed East. "And your little Brown Eyes is over there." She pointed in the opposite direction. "Let's just say she's running out of time. Now, between the two of you I'd say you could take down Opal, but that means saying goodbye to Sweetie. You could split up, but who knows what will happen then. I mean, I sure don't. I'm excited to find out though!"

"How could you do that?" Holly lunged for the Djinni before Artemis had time to process any movements. Marissa jumped to the side, causing the little elf to crash into the grass.

"What can I say? I like to shake things up. Aren't I just the cutest?" Marissa squealed, "Like I said; Opal is that way and Brown Eyes is that way. See you around! Oh, and Artemis, thank you so much for being such a team player. It really means the world to me."

"D'Arvit! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Holly rushed to the boy. "Okay, we have to split up now!"

"Are-are you sure?" Artemis held out his hands to calm the elf. "We don't know if she's telling the truth. We have to think."

"Arty, the time for thinking is done. We have to go right this second. _I_ can handle Opal by myself. I've done it before and I can do it again. Why are you still sitting there? Go after her now!"

"Holly, wait!" Artemis grabbed the elf as she ran away from him. His voice was frantic. "Holly, if I am not so lucky in saving Daniela, do _not _kill Opal. Whatever you do, do _not _kill her. I think that's what Marissa wants. I think that's what she had planned from the beginning. It all makes sense."

"Artemis, we don't have time for this right now! Hurry!" She pushed him away. "For what it's worth, I forgive you. Now go! I mean it, run!"

"Do not kill Opal!" Artemis watched as she flew out of sight and into the trees. He could feel his own legs carrying him in the opposite direction, but he did not recall making the decision to do so.

He shouted in frustration. _He_ was supposed to be the genius. Artemis sensed the vengeful feeling creep into his stomach, it was a feeling that he had not come across since the age of twelve. Yet now, in this moment, he felt himself revert back to a more immature and maniacal state. They would all pay.


	29. Chapter 28

It had felt like hours that the young woman had been trapped in the storm shelter; terror made the seconds move at a slower pace. Daniela's cries grew weaker as the chemicals filled her lungs. She focused intently on the bodies that surrounded her; their images faded in and out as she began to loose consciousness. Soon she would join them, and that prospect became more and more appealing by the second. The young woman still went through the motions of hitting the door, but could no longer feel her knuckles hit the splintering wood.

"D'Arvit, Marissa!" A heavy panting caught the young woman's attention, and more importantly, it came from the outside. She began to pound against the door more furiously; perhaps, whomever the bystander was would hear her.

The sharp creaking sound indicated that the room was being unlocked. Whomever the unknown rescuer was had extreme difficulty opening the giant door.

"Holly?" The girl could almost make out an elf's figure through her woozy state. The elf moved with lightning speed and grabbed the young woman under the armpits. She let out an enormous grunt that indicated great difficultly in moving the petite girl's dead weight.

The flash of light blinded Daniela. She attempted to meet Holly's terrified gaze, but the elf's face grew hazier and hazier. For several moments she fought the urge to slip away, and for a second she lost all consciousness.

"Please, don't go; you can't go. I need to know what Artemis said to you to make you did this!" Holly leaned over the young woman's body as she attempted to fan air into her face. "Please don't die!"

"Holly..." Daniela's eyes fluttered open. Holly pressed her ear close to Daniela's parched lips in an attempt to hear.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise. You're going to be okay, just breathe!" Holly instructed as she checked the young woman's vital signs.

"No...run." Daniela's voice sounded as if it were caught in her throat. The elf could hardly make out the warning.

* * *

"They really are a stupid lot. I don't know why it's taken you so long to kill them." Marissa bit the inside corner of her mouth. She knew that it would taunt Opal, and that gave her great satisfaction.

Opal watched her reflection. She had to pinch her cheeks to gain some color, but the aftermath really did do wonders for her appearance. "Normally I would have you killed or imprisoned for such an ignorant statement, but seeing as I am going to get what I want and you will be sent back to your land of eternal suffering, I will be charitable and allow you to take up my air. This dimension has sweet air does it not?"

"Much obliged." Marissa scoffed as she felt her temples. There was something wrong, but she did not wish to show this to her master. Her connection with her other master, Daniela, was still very much intact. It worried her greatly; the chemicals should have done away with her before anyone reached her side. The Djinni woman closed her eyes and focused intently on Daniela's whereabouts.

"What are you doing, slave?" Opal noticed the Djinni's distress and instantly became displeased.

Marissa scowled. "It appears that the elf is faster than we thought."

"What? You told me she would snap! You were to take me to her when it was time!" Opal's ivory face turned an instant shade of red.

"Well, it appears I misjudged her psychological strength. It doesn't matter, Artemis isn't even here yet." Marissa rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn the art of patience, and a well timed murder."

"Spare me your sarcasm." Opal pouted.

"Worry not, oh humorless pixie. Those dead girls will come in handy after all. They were once able to be controlled by Djinni, they can be again."

"Can be again..." Opal's eyes widened as if truffles had been placed in front of her.

Marissa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lifted her hands in a puppeteer like fashion. Quickly, her fingers began to dance as she controlled her marionettes.

* * *

"Wh-" Holly's inquiry was interrupted by the sound of gurgling and moaning. Her face flushed as she heard the door creak open. She turned around to see several of the decomposed bodies, bodies of girl's that she could not save, crawl towards her.

"Find me, Holly." Holly moved backwards in horror; she could not believe her eyes.

"Save me, Holly."

"Your fault, Holly."

"You died, Holly."

The elf placed her hands on her pointed ears, yet the sounds would not go away. They squirmed deep within her brain like bugs.

"Shut up!" Holly screamed. "Shut up! You're not real! Go away!"

The bodies grew closer and closer to the helpless duo. Holly's fingers danced against her Neutrino handgun, but she could not bring herself to shoot the bodies of the innocent women that she had not saved.

_You deserve this! _Her inner demons whispered. Her hands began to shake against the gun. The girls grew closer by the moment, but she could not move. She didn't think it could end like this, but this was it; this was her breaking point.

A single shot fired.

Holly could feel another hand holding her own. It was warm, and though shaking, it was full of life. Together they had pulled the trigger. She looked behind her to see Daniela, who though barely stable, was able to sit on her knees behind the elf.

"Don't listen to them." She spoke in a hushed voice. "It was never your fault."

Holly's eyes welled with tears as she contemplated her next move. Quickly, she shoved herself away from the human girl and began to shoot. She could not fathom what she was doing, but it did not matter.

It was always Opal's fault.

A single voice echoed in Holly's head and drowned out all of the other voices. It was her own voice. She was going to survive.

* * *

"Shit!" Marissa reeled backwards and nearly fell onto the disgruntled pixie. "Are you kidding me? Is this a heartwarming buddy cop movie now?"

"What's going on?" Opal had barely gotten away from the tumbling Djinni, but damaged a cuticle in the process. If they survived the situation, it would not go unnoticed. "You're supposed to take me to Holly now. She's not broken? You're worthless!"

"It doesn't matter." Marissa rubbed her head with an ever growing frustration. "It's just a minor annoyance. Trust me, the boy will be here soon; that is if his heart doesn't give out from the running."

"He's smarter than you think!" Opal seethed, "You can't even take care of that scrawny, horribly dressed little elf!"

"Oh, but I can." Marissa's face suddenly contorted into a wicked grin. "Don't forget he's been marked, and I can draw it out for a _very_ long time. I have another way for Holly Short to break."


	30. Chapter 29

Artemis could feel his heart rate pick up; he was unsure if it was due to the speed at which he ran or the growing knot in his stomach. He longed for Butler to be by his side when the inevitable was sure to happen. But the giant manservant was not here with his brute strength and breakneck speed. Artemis would have to rely on his own strength now. He winced at the thought, physically, he left much to be desired.

He approached the only building in sight. He stopped upon seeing it. His eyes took in the surroundings; it appeared to be a normal residence with no sign of torture or wrong doings. It did not fool the Irish youth for a moment. Already, he was forming a plan of attack. Each door and window had been profiled ten times over. Artemis could not help but smile; though Butler was hundreds of miles away he was still with him in many ways.

Quietly, he made his way to the side door and quickly placed his palm against the knob. His hand only rested upon it for a moment, lest some sort of alarm be set off. No such thing happened. Slowly, under still fingers, he turned the knob and entered the building. The lights were all shut off, but he did not dare to flip the switch. He knew that whomever expected him would be waiting; he just hoped that they would be caught by surprise. He needed to save Daniela, and it would be ideal if he could do that without fighting.

"It took you long enough." The soprano voice lilted from what appeared to be fifteen feet from the boy. "It's okay, I know where you are. Turn on the light. No harm will come to you."

"Oh no..." Artemis was not fooled by the welcoming tone. They had been tricked.

"It's been a long time, has it not? Do turn on the light; I want you to see what you have done to me."

"I'd rather not." Artemis squinted; through the darkness he could make out the small framed pixie.

"Ha!" The laugh rang throughout the room. "Do you think I'll kill you if you do? My dear boy, I'll kill you if you don't."

"I just find it odd that you of all creatures, would sit alone in the dark waiting for someone to come entertain you." Artemis raised an eyebrow; though it did not matter. The pixie, he was sure, could not see his sarcastic facial twitches. "But as you wish."

Artemis flipped the switch to reveal Opal, the crazed pixie, stripped of more than her magic. She was still beautiful, but in a haunting way. Her madness was accentuated by dark circles under her eyes, uncombed hair, and dehydrated lips.

Opal was living in squalor. The burning fire in her eyes, however, was still familiar . She wanted blood. She needed blood. Artemis formed the theory that he would not be allowed to leave until her thirst was quenched.

"Hello, Opal." He spoke flatly.

Opal's mouth parted into a knowing grin, blood began to color her lips through the cracks. "Hello, Fowl. I've missed you. Quite a lot."

"I do wish I could say the same." Artemis kept his eyes on the pixie. "So this is your plan? Bring me to your...residence and have me killed? It seems rather anticlimactic for you. No, there has to be something more. Where is your Djinni? She's the real power here, after all."

"Oh no, I am the real power here! Don't ever forget that!" The pixie let the rage fill her for a moment, before reverting back to a calmer state. "My plan is to bring you to my residence and watch you kill yourself."

Artemis took a deep breath, under normal circumstances he would laugh at any notion that would even suggest such a thing, but Opal was far from normal. "Really? Well I must say that I am intrigued. Please, tell me, how I will do such a thing."

Opal reached into her back pocket and tossed a knife in the boy's direction. "I was so unsure of what you were going to use. I thought a pistol would be nice, but it's so very quick. Any magic would have been far too dignified for you. I love knives; they are so much more personal than guns, don't you think? Be careful with it, it's all I have."

"You certainly have a lot of confidence. Here you are, on the brink of starvation, with no magic, and you have just given me the only weapon you have. I still have no reason to end my life, but I am thinking of _several_ reasons to end yours."

"Oh sweetheart, you are not a murderer." Opal winked. Even if I told you that Holly Short would soon meet her end due to my brilliant planning you would not murder me. Oh, your face is flushing! You believe me about your little lady love."

"I have no reason to believe anything you say."

"She will be dead within minutes." Another voice chimed in. Artemis broke is gaze on Opal; he recognized Marissa's voice immediately. "I made sure of that."

"I still have no reason to believe the both of you." Artemis could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "Nor can I find any reason to end my life. I regret to inform you, Opal, but your over confidence has done you in once more."

"I was afraid of that," Opal winked, "But I believe you have over looked your confidence in free will. In my experience, marked men do the craziest things."

"Marked men." Artemis repeated.

"Oh Artemis, you allowed yourself to get marked. Not only that, you thought you could use it in your favor. Only a _Fowl _could see that as an advantage. I'm here to show you how _very_ wrong you are." Opal cocked her head to the side, still smiling.

Artemis did not have to turn around to know that Marissa had materialized behind him. He could feel her lips against his ear. Already, the woozy feeling of submission coated his body. This had happened before. He was sure that he knew how to combat it, but this time she was right next to him, sewing tempting words into his brain.

"Kill..." Marissa forced the thoughts into her puppet. "It will be so easy and so quick. You can do it."

Artemis fought against her seduction. He took deep breaths in an attempt to force her out of his brain.

"Kill..." Marissa allowed her hands to caress the boy's neck. He moved in whichever way she commanded. Artemis watched Opal with new eyes; she laughed maniacally at his easily controlled frame, but he could only hear Marissa's soothing voice. The knife was in his hands, he did not even remember picking it up.

"Kill...her." Artemis jolted away from Marissa. This new word did not fit. It did not make sense.

"What?" Artemis fell to his knees, holding the knife in his hands. "What did you say?"

"What did you say?" Opal parroted. "Djinni, you serve me! Don't play games!"

"Kill her. Kill the pixie." Marissa knelt next to the boy and continued to caress his black hair. "It will be so easy and so quick. You can do it. Think of how happy it will make Holly. Kill the pixie."

The boy was paralyzed by the Djinni. Her intoxicating scent created scars upon his soul.

"Djinni!" Opal's voice sounded so far away to the boy, "You know the penalties for hurting me! You can't hurt me!"

"I can't." Marissa broke her connection with Artemis for a moment, causing him to crumple. She sauntered away from the boy, and brought her lips to Opal's ear. "But I am a very influential woman."

"What-" Opal began.

"I'm very honorable at what I do. You wanted Holly dead and I will make it so. You wanted Artemis dead, and that will soon follow. I've given you everything you've ever wanted. Don't give me that betrayed look, you selfish bitch. You were the one who sentenced yourself to death the moment that you enslaved me. All I want is freedom, and I'm going to get it."

"I'll give you freedom!" Opal pleaded. "I'll give you anything you want!"

"Angel Face," Marissa began. "I can't have freedom while a master lives, you know that. You just wanted them dead so badly that it _blinded_ you. I can't say that I blamed you; they are a self obsessed bunch. I'd have loved it if you could watch the boy die, but that means that you'd have to live. See, that puts me in a _tricky_ situation. You're just going to have to take my good word that I'll suck him dry as soon as he's done with you."

"I won't do it." Artemis shook violently on the ground. "I _won't _do it!"

"You'll do what I tell you to do." Marissa rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of this _hero complex_! What are you even doing?"

Artemis took the knife and placed it to his own throat. "If I die now, then you will never be satisfied, Marissa. You will forever be tormented by the one that got away." The boy could not help but laugh at his joke. "The longing will eventually destroy you. Yes, I am marked, but so are you! Opal is nothing without you, but you are nothing without me!"

"Holly's alive!" Marissa blurted. Artemis had cracked her bravado. "You wouldn't do that to her, would you?"

"Holly will forgive me!" He pressed the knife closer against his skin. "You're right Opal, you _will_ get what you want, after all. I hope it's worth this _monster's_ wrath against you. Until the day that you die, this Djinni will make your life a living Hell. So yes, Opal, you will watch me kill myself. But make no mistakes, it was not on your own terms. In this way, you have failed."

"I'll just send her back! I wanted Holly's death as well, but I will settle for yours. Your hero complex really does blind you!"

"You will have no one to protect you, Opal. How does it feel to be so hated? Your only protecter wants you dead! You have nothing and yet you are still _so hated_! Holly knows where you are, all of the LEP should know very soon as well. You are _finished_!"

"No," Marissa weaved magic into the boy's mind once more. "Opal is the one that you want."

"I won't!" Artemis cried. "I won't kill her!"

"Kill the pixie, Artemis. You will save us all if you do. Kill the pixie."

Artemis felt the Djinni take hold once more, she was stronger than before. He felt his body moving, though his mind screamed the opposite.

"Artemis!" He heard Holly burst through the door, "Let her go!"

Artemis did not remember grabbing hold of the pixie, nor did he remember putting the knife to her throat. It had all happened so quickly. He locked eyes with Holly, who appeared to be even more flustered than he. He tried to remove Marissa from his brain, but to no avail.

She had burrowed so deeply into his consciousness that he slowly began to forget who he was. He did not remember what he was doing in this place, he barely remembered his own name.

"Artemis, you don't want to do this!" Holly screamed.

Artemis, was that his name? It was such a funny name; it sounded like a girl's name. Surely it was not his own.

"He knows that." Marissa laughed, with her hands on the boy's shoulders. "But that never stopped anyone before." She turned her attention to the trembling Irish youth. "Artemis, it's time to kill Opal."

He obeyed.


	31. Chapter 30

A shrieking filled the boy's ears, though it was nearly impossible to detect from where the sound originated. It had pierced through the muted thud of Opal's body hitting the floor, and the sloshing of blood that seeped from her fatal wound. She was so petite; it would have been very easy to keep her supported in his arms, but the boy could not find the strength to do so. Artemis's hands began to shake violently upon releasing the pixie's limp form; her vital fluid slithered down his fingers.

"Wasn't that fun, Arty?" Marissa leaned in to the boy and kissed the nape of his neck.

"N-No..." The convulsions that had started in his hands began to crawl up his arms.

"Come off it, I know you enjoyed it. It felt good didn't it? It felt good to hold her life in your hands and then take it." Artemis halted his breath at Marissa's accusation. He had killed Opal Koboi, and though he was under the influence of the Djinni's spell, there might have been some truth in her words. He could not tell if it was his own feeling, or if it was the Djinni making him a monster.

"She looks so lovely like that, doesn't she Arty? All of that blood really stands out against her skin. It's almost erotic."

"Shut up, Marissa!" Holly poised her handgun at the Djinni's head. "Let him go now."

"Honey, you know that your primitive magic won't hurt me." Marissa began to caress the boy. "Where are your trusty tweezers when you need them?"

"Let him go!" Holly was stoic, "Take me; you owe it to Opal. Or do Djinnis have no honor at all?"

"None at all." Marissa winked, "Now where is your little friend, Holly? I guess she bit the dust after all. Two masters dead in the span of an hour; It looks like I'm a free woman now."

Holly fired a shot at the Djinni. Marissa reeled backwards and crashed into the wall. It clearly suffered more damage than the magical being. She began to laugh, though it came out as more of a disgruntled growl.

"You're in for an ass kicking, bitch." Marissa all but foamed at the mouth. The woman jumped over both Artemis and Opal to land in front of her attacker. "I was going to save you for last; you were always my favorite."

She grabbed Holly by the wrists, and tossed her tiny Neutrino to the side. It landed with an unthreatening clunk. The Djinni proceeded to bring her mouth to Holly's, just far away enough to watch as the life began to drain from her eyes.

"Marissa!" Artemis grabbed the Djinni by her shoulder and pulled her into him; there was a slight panic in his voice that soon modified into a low baritone. It was a voice that Artemis had used many times before to get what he desired most. "I know you're not just going to leave me like that."

"What?" Marissa raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by the boy's bold actions.

Artemis brought her in closer, so that there was no space in between their bodies. He looked down at her with half mooned eyes. "How could you leave me like that; wanting more? It was a cruel trick on your part, but I must say it is riveting. You were right, it did feel good taking Opal in the way that I did, but it's not enough. You tease me, but I know that your desire for me is just as strong. Your body needs mine."

"You want to take me in front of your little elf friend?" Marissa laughed. "Well, I must say this is a sudden turn of events." The Djinni waved her hand, causing Holly to fly against the wall. "I suppose I can comply."

"Excellent." Artemis smiled his most vampiric smile. The boy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a violent kiss. He began to walk her backwards to where Opal had been slain.

Artemis could feel the life force draining from his body. He never expected his last kiss to come so soon, but he had hoped that if he had to die then it would have been Holly's lips that met his own. He could sense Holly reeling in the back of his mind, and he hoped with time that she would forgive him, that is if he would survive this ordeal at all.

Marissa stopped and pulled herself away from the boy. Her eyes were wide with fright as she grabbed ahold of chest. "What did you do?"

Artemis fell to the ground. He looked up at the Djinni, to see a knife sticking out of her heart. "I banish you to the realm of the damned."

"What?" Marissa began coughing violently, as she fell in disbelief. "You're crazy!"

"You underestimated my desire for victory, Marissa." Artemis pointed to where the Djinni knelt. Opal's blood had been drawn into a circle, and the djinni was right in the middle of it. "You are the first free Djinni; I hope it was worth your death. Marked men do the craziest things."

"Damn you!" Marissa pulled the knife from her chest. True, her body was fast at restoring itself, but this wound would put her to the test. Already, the circle's flames licked at her body. "You tricked me!"

"It is a pity," Artemis continued, "You were a powerful creature, but a fool none the less. You mistook my desire for victory as something far more carnal. I regret to tell you that it was not."

"All I ever wanted was freedom. You have no idea how it feels to be a slave to the inferior!"

"You will get no sympathy from me."

"Damn you! You don't care who you hurt in the name of victory, you evil boy! She deserved better than you!" Marissa pawed fiercely at her chest as her final breaths escaped her lips.

"Opal?" Artemis was taken aback by this statement.

"Daniela." The Djinni spit. "She deserved better than you!"

The light left Marissa's eyes as the flames engulfed her body.

Artemis stared at the carnage. The shaking had resurfaced at a frenzying pace; before he knew it he was overcome with the horrible feeling. He could not control his body, though there were no more traces of the Djinni's magic in his veins. This was something else, something far more deep seeded. The boy began to breath all too heavily.

"Artemis, it's okay!" Holly was immediately by the boy's side, still visibly flustered by what had just transpired. "It's okay, I'm here."

"No," Artemis held onto the elf almost too tightly. "I just-I just killed..."

"Shhh..." Holly stroked his hair. "Listen to me, it's going to be okay. You're having a panic attack. It's all over."

"Marissa was right." Artemis continued to shake, "Daniela deserved better. Now she's dead because of me."

"No," Holly silenced the thought, "No, she's _not _dead. She's in need of some serious medical attention, but she'll be okay. Marissa just assumed that she was free. She never was. It's over. I promise."

His muffled sobs echoed against the otherwise silent room.


	32. Epilogue

**Wow. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means so very much to me. If you liked "Forget me Not" and want more stories in the same style, I am currently writing another "The Accursed Amulet" it may reference this one from time to time. :) Again. Thank you all so very much. **

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

Neither human nor elf could address what had happened that day. Nobody could. Weeks had passed before everything had fallen under the veil of a strange normality. Artemis had been hard at work trying to clear his family's name, which without testimony from the actual murderer would prove to be more of a challenge than he thought. He did have, however, the testimony of two young women who claimed they would be dead had it not been for the philanthropic actions of Artemis Fowl the Second.

Holly's magic would not have been enough on it's own, but since the Irish youth had single handedly stopped both Opal Koboi and her Djinni accomplice, a few favors were called in from the LEP to help with this seemingly impossible task.

Artemis watched from behind the mirror as Daniela was questioned by the police. Commander Trouble Kelp lingered over the Latina girl's shoulder, invisible to the untrained eye, and sewed each word into the detective's mind. Not that magic was quite needed; the young detective seemed entranced by the girl on her own.

"Hello, Holly." Artemis did not remove his gaze from the two way mirror. Holly, who had been invisible, released her disguise to buzz just a few feet off of the ground.

"Hey, Stranger." Holly smiled, though it mattered little The boy would not budge. "What are you thinking?" It was a stupid question, but lately conversation was incredibly forced. Holly did not know how to remedy this situation, so she accepted that she must live in an awkward limbo with Artemis. It was not a personal thing, and she knew this. Lately, everyone lived in an awkward limbo with the boy. It didn't stop her from hurting.

Artemis forced a smile as he brushed a stray hair away from his blue eye. Everyone he encountered either expected him to break down sobbing or admit that he relished the blood on his hands, and Holly was no exception.

"I have something to show you." Artemis reached into his pocket and flicked out a small calling card, written entirely in gnomish.

Holly curiously accepted the card. She had not expected the boy to say anything to her; this exchange of pleasantries had gone on for weeks, but Artemis never really responded. Holly was almost convinced that he would never act the same again, and now all at once he had both responded to her and made physical contact.

"Dr. J. Argon." Holly read aloud. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she realized the boy's implications. "Arty, you don't..."

Artemis looked at the her without so much as blinking. "They say that Opal Koboi was his most famous patient. I can only imagine he will need a new one. I suppose it is my duty to do my part in advancing his career."


	33. Credits and Thank you

**As you know, this story has come to a conclusion, and it was a pleasure for me to write this. I truly hope you enjoyed it. As a final ending, I would like to share the music that has helped inspire scenes, characters, and the over all tone of the story. I find that music is so important and inspiring, especially when it comes to writing. Sharing music will become a tradition with each fanfic I write. It feels like a suitable button to end each story. **

**In many ways these songs have become the unofficial soundtrack to "Forget Me Not" and these artists are all incredible in their own right**.

**Let the credits roll! **

* * *

_The Boys are Too Refined_- The Hush Sound

_Put your Lights on_- Santana feat. Everlast

_Meddle_- Little Boots

_Counting Stars_- One Republic

_Addicted_-Kelly Clarkson

_Good Intent_- Kimbra

_I Love You_ - Woodkid

_Shatter Me_- Lindsey Stirling

_Light up the Sky_- Yellowcard


End file.
